The Life and Times of Lizzie House
by Houddy
Summary: House agreed to be Cuddy's sperm donor. Eight years later they are married and trying to raise a very precocious little girl named Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Daddy." House felt a small hand tugging at his blanket. "Daddy, wake up." Lizzie climbed up onto the bed. House could feel her weight as she moved along the soft mattress. She moved quietly, making him suspicious. He could tell she was close to him now. She leaned in. She took a deep breath.

"DADDY!!!!" She unleashed that breath with a loud roar.

House nearly fell off the bed. He could hear Cuddy's soft laughter from the doorway.

"You're supposed to punish her for stuff like that, not laugh." House grumbled, pulling the covers up over his naked torso.

"Lizzie, that wasn't very nice," Cuddy said through a grin.

"I know," Lizzie replied matter of factly. She'd been on this earth for eight years now, and she had already learned that even good people could do some not very nice things, so she wasn't too worried about it. "But he wouldn't get up." She tugged at the sheets. House tugged back.

Cuddy came over and sat beside him. She took Lizzie's hands off the sheets. "Let's go finish breakfast. If Daddy isn't in the living room by then, we'll just open presents without him." Cuddy shot him a look that told him there was no way in hell he was not going to be up and ready. He understood his orders and waited for the two women to leave the room before getting out of bed.

He rubbed his leg absentmindedly as he limped into the bathroom. After relieving himself and finding some suitable clothes laying around on the floor, he went into the living room.

The tree was large and beautifully decorated. As was their tradition, Uncle Jimmy came over on Christmas Eve to help Lizzie and Cuddy decorate while House sat in his beloved armchair and grumbled about stupid holiday traditions.

He heard Lizzie singing Christmas carols with her mother in the kitchen. For just a brief, make that infinitesimal fraction of a second, he wanted to go and join them, but thankfully it passed. He sat and stared at the Christmas lights and tried not to reminisce about his own childhood Christmases filled with yelling, anger and pain.

"I made you breakfast Daddy." Lizzie came bounding into the room with a tray held precariously in her small hands. Cuddy watched nervously as Lizzie struggled to bring it to him. "It's pancakes; with chocolate chips." She smiled proudly as she placed the tray a little too forcefully in his lap. He bit his tongue to squelch the pain then smiled at his daughter.

"Are they eatable?" He poked one with his fork. Lizzie giggled.

"Of course they are, Daddy." She looked back at Cuddy. "Mommy helped me." She looked at him nervously. She so wanted his approval.

"Great." House sounded less assured than before.

"Mommy's a good cook." Lizzie frowned at him. She still missed the subtle hint of sarcasm now and then.

"Yes, I'm sure she is." House took a bit of the pancake and made appreciative noises.

"They're good, aren't they." Lizzie said confidently. 

"Surprisingly, yes." House scarfed down the rest of his pancakes. Last night had left him very hungry. "What some?" He asked holding the nearly empty plate up toward Cuddy. She must be hungry too. She'd done most of the active work last night.

"I already ate, thanks." She sat down on the edge of his chair and put a hand on his shoulder. He loved when she did that, though he'd never told her as much. "You can finish up while Lizzie starts opening presents." Cuddy nodded to their daughter, who was bouncing up and down anxiously.

"Yay!" Lizzie ran to the tree and started poking through the packages. In the past few years she'd developed a system. First she'd open the gifts from Gramma and Grampa House. Then she'd open the presents from Uncle Barnabas and Uncle Simon. Then on to Mommy and Daddy's gifts, starting with the smallest and working her way up.

As usually Gramma House had knitted her a sweater, and Grampa House had added more money to her college fund. Yippee. Lizzie tried to be grateful, but they weren't the most exciting gifts. She'd faired a bit better with Uncles Barnabas and Simon. They always sent her some lovely fresh jams from uncle Barnabas's estate, and usually some books. This year they sent her a first edition of Alice in Wonderland, one of her favorite books.

She gave the book a big hug and ran to show her parents. "Look, it's so beautiful." She held it out so they could see the engraved cover and gold edged pages. She adored old books. She flipped though to see the hand drawn artwork inside. "Oh, I love it." She would call her uncles later to thank them. She wished they had come this year. Sometimes they did. Those were the best Christmases.

She picked up the first present from her parents and went through her usual routine. First she shook it, then she squeezed it a little, then she held it up to her face trying to see through the paper, then she guessed what it was. "I think it's a new iPod." She had gotten a lot of new CDs for Hanukkah and they weren't all going to fit on her old baby iPod her father had given her years ago.

"Open it and find out." Cuddy teased. She knew it was a blue iPod Nano because she'd picked it out. House had no clue what it was because he left all the gifting to his wife.

"It is!" Lizzie jumped up and down in a little circle. She nearly crashed into the tree. House was slightly disappointed that she didn't. It would have made Christmas at least a little worthwhile.

Lizzie handed the box over to House and started opening another present. It was a lab set she'd asked for. She also got several articles of clothing, many books, some DVDs to play on her new DVD player, and tickets for opening day at Shea Stadium. They weren't a surprise because she got the same tickets every year. It was a family tradition. Both her parents loved baseball, and both were Mets fans. They had taken some issue when she started watching Yankees games on TV. House kept trying to stop her, but Cuddy said that Lizzie had to make her own choices, and if she wanted to be a Yankee's fan, they should support that. House huffed and stormed away. He still hadn't gotten over it, and no matter how much Lizzie begged, he wouldn't get opening day tickets for the Yankees. He just wouldn't do it. Not even when she gave him that pouty little girl face.

"I can't wait for the game." Lizzie handed the tickets to her mother for safe keeping. That was always her last present. Again, it was tradition. Now it was her turn to pass out her parents' presents. They usually got each other something, and then helped her pick out something for each of them.

"Ladies first." Lizzie smiled as she handed her present to her mother.

Cuddy performed Lizzie's gift opening ritual, first shaking then squeezing then...

"Would you just open the damned thing?" House exclaimed.

Cuddy glared at him for a moment while Lizzie giggled then she went on to opening her presents. From Lizzie she got a wonderful necklace. "It's beautiful sweetheart." She gave her daughter a big kiss.

"I picked it out myself. Daddy only paid for it." Lizzie shot a look at her father. She almost made him feel bad.

Cuddy's next present was from House. She was just about to open it when he grabbed it out of her hands. "You should open this later."

Lizzie blushed. She knew what that meant. It was the kind of present she wasn't allowed to see.

"Then why did you put it under the tree?" Cuddy placed the box beside her on the chair. Her curiosity had been piqued.

"I didn't." They both looked at Lizzie who looked up at them as innocently as possible.

"I thought all the gifts were supposed to be under the tree."

Cuddy smiled first, then House. That kid was just too damned cute.

"Can Daddy open your present?" Lizzie looked at her mother.

"Of course."

Lizzie handed House her present first. It was always hers first, then theirs.

House didn't bother shaking or squeezing or sniffing. He just tore at it like a starving man with a chicken leg. Inside the obviously wrapped by Lizzie package was a set of DVDs. House and Lizzie had taken to watching Heroes together, and the boxed set had just come out. She was thrilled when she saw it in the store and begged her mother to get it.

"I'm thinking marathon." House said happily. There was something about that girl in the cheerleading uniform. He grinned.

"Not today." Cuddy took the box from his hand. They had company coming, and she'd prepared a nice meal. There was no way House was going to get to sit and watch TV all day while she had to entertain their guests.

"Yes Mommy," House droned, looking at his daughter who giggled uncontrollably.

"Don't encourage her House."

Lizzie stopped giggling long enough to hand House the last gift. It was a long, straight box. It wasn't hard to guess what was inside it.

House pulled off the wrapping and opened the long box. Inside was a shiny mahogany cane with the coolest silver scull handle he'd ever seen. "It's righteous." House said approvingly as he pulled it out of the box and waved it around. He admired the way the smooth wood caught the light. The scull had two rubies for eyes. It was the best gift he'd ever gotten. Mostly because he knew Cuddy hated it.

"I know you've wanted it for a long time."

House lifted himself up to kiss her. Lizzie turned away and blushed as her parents shared a passionate, but not too passionate, there were children present, kiss.

"Are you done yet?" Lizzie asked, peeking around her shoulder through the hands she had held up to her eyes.

"Nope." House kissed his wife again, just to embarrass his little girl a bit more.

"Daddy!" Lizzie protested. "Stop it."

"Never." House gave Cuddy a series of little kisses. Cuddy tried to protest, but her heart wasn't in it. Suddenly she slid off the arm of the chair and into his lap. The doorbell rang and Lizzie darted off to open it.

"Uncle Jimmy!" She jumped up into his arms. "I'm glad you're here."

"Are they making out again?" Wilson asked jokingly.

"Yeah. It's all they do." Lizzie wrinkled her nose at her uncle, then looked over his shoulder. She glared at the young woman standing beside her uncle.

"Hi Lizzie." Devin Greer, Wilson's current girlfriend, and Lizzie's least favorite smiled condescendingly at the child.

"Devin," Lizzie answered curtly, tightening her hold on Uncle Jimmy.

"Santa left some presents for you at your uncle's house. How about that?" Devin was unfazed. She was actually oblivious to anything that wasn't a sunshiney happy thought.

"There is no Santa." Lizzie felt her mother's eyes burning into the back of her head. "But thanks for the presents." She hopped out of Wilson's arms and took the boxes from Devin.

"You're welcome." Devin smiled vacantly. Lizzie looked at her for a moment, trying to see what Uncle Wilson saw in her. Of course Lizzie was too young to understand the attraction of silicone.

Cuddy quickly got out of House's lap and stood to give hugs. House didn't bother getting up and certainly didn't give hugs, though he did shake Wilson's hand when the man thrust it in front of him.

"Merry Christmas House."

"Yeah, whatever." House refused to be Merry and he didn't see any reason to celebrate Christ's birth.

"Merry Christmas Greg." Devin called everyone by their first names. She didn't notice House cringe every time she did so, nor did she notice everyone trying to shut House up when he started to tell her to stuff it up her...

"Yeah." House replied none committally. He was determined to get through another Christmas without uttering those empty words.

"Nice cane." Devin saw it leaning against House's chair.

"Santa brought it." House said mockingly. He wasn't Devin's biggest fan. He has always been more of an ass man anyway.

"Oh." Devin went and sat on the couch beside Wilson. "Lizzie, do you want to open your gifts now?" Lizzie looked at Devin for a moment. Annoyance flashed across her small face. She imagined Christmas without this airhead, and it was a much nicer holiday than it was now. Her little mind raced with ideas.

"Yes." Lizzie spoke politely. Everyone but Devin could hear the contempt in her voice.

"Mommy look!" She held up a small box. "It's a Nintendo DS." She rushed into Uncle Jimmy's arms. She loved her uncle Jimmy. He was just a big kid in a suit. Cuddy shot Wilson a dangerous look. She'd warned him not to get it.

Wilson shrugged and mouthed, "House told me to get it for her." Cuddy transferred the look to House who only grinned.

"I hope it comes with games." Lizzie tore into another present and found several games for her new toy. "Yay!" She pulled out one of them. "Ooh, this is that one where you raise your own puppy." She was practically bursting. "Can I play it Mommy, please?" She knew better than to ask her father. He would say yes, which would just annoy her mother and make her more likely to say no.

Cuddy really wanted to say no, but she looked into Lizzie's bright, hopeful eyes and nodded her head. "Sure, but you'll have to put it away when the rest of our guests arrive." She ignored House's look of horror. He hadn't known about the 'rest of their guests'.

The rest of the guests turned out to be House's staff. He groaned when Cameron and Chase walked in. He really was in hell now. Then, when Foreman introduced them all to his date, Cordelia Waters, he just grunted and rolled his eyes. Foreman went through almost as many women as Wilson these days. At least Foreman's date looked like she knew how to have a good time, vertically.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Cuddy called everyone into the dining room for dinner. She'd had it catered. The table was beautifully set and small ornamented plants lined the center. The buffet table against the wall held an assortment of different foods. By the time everyone had reached their seats, the buffet table looked like a war zone.

House grumbled most of the way through dinner. Lizzie chatted animatedly with Cameron about all the things she'd gotten for Christmas and Hanukah, and flirted cutely with Chase. She had a crush on his accent. She didn't know too much about crushes, and why girls liked boys yet, but she loved hearing him talk.

Cuddy watched her daughter while House watched Cuddy. He wanted to get her alone, to give her his present. He wanted all these people to get out of his house.

"House?" Wilson nudged him in the shoulder.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I got you something." Wilson placed a small envelope on the table between them. House grumbled characteristically, but he quickly grabbed it and hid it under the table. "Are you going to open it?" Wilson asked expectantly.

"Later." House replied. He could feel Wilson's disappointed eyes and Cuddy's curious eyes all staring at him.

"What'd ya get Daddy?" Lizzie asked loudly. The table laughed nervously.

House huffed, pulled the envelope out from under the table, making certain everyone knew what a burden it was, and slid his knife under one corner of the flap. With one elegant movement he tore across the top of the envelop.

Wilson was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. House wasn't exactly going to like this gift. "It's for the family," Wilson quickly clarified, seeing House looking at the paper in confusion.

"We don't want it." House shoved the envelope back at Wilson but Cuddy intercepted it. She unfolded the paper completely, something House hadn't bothered to do, and read it. Her face lit up and she looked at Wilson.

"Thank you."

"What is it? What is it?" Lizzie had jumped out of her seat and was hoping up and down beside her mothers seat.

Cuddy smiled at her. "We're going on vacation."

"Vacation!?" Lizzie said the word with a great deal of awe. She was too young and it was much too long ago for her to remember the last time they''d all gone on vacation together. She had vague memories of Uncle Sebastian's castle in England, but she had been just a todler then, and they hadn't, technically, been a family.

She read over her mothers shoulder and her face lit up. "Oh Uncle Jimmy thank you thank you thank you!" She ran over and threw her arms around Wilson. House groaned. Now there was no way he was going to get out of this. He looked angrily at Cuddy. This was all her fault.

Lizzie looked around the room. "We're going on a Disney Cruise," she announced happily. She'd wanted to go to Disney World as soon as she realized it existed, but her father had come up with one excuse after another, and it never seemed to happen.

"I'm going to kill you," House mouthed in Wilson's direction.

Wilson looked down at the smiling girl and mouthed back, "It's worth it."

Cuddy got up and gave Wilson a hug.

"It was Devin's idea," Wilson informed her.

"Thank you Devin. That's very thoughtful." Cuddy was gracious without being particularly warm. There was something about Devin that rubbed her the wrong way. House added this to the list of reasons he hated the twit.

"Oh, I think every little kid should get to go to Disneyland."

"It's Walt Disney World," Lizzie corrected her snippily. "Disneland is in California."

"Sorry." Devin giggled and buried her head in Wilson's arm. House nearly puked.

"It's alright, I didn't really expect you to know the difference." Lizzie's delivery was so dry that Devin hadn't realized she'd just been insulted. Lizzie ignored the look her mother gave her. She much prefered the smile on her fathers face.

Conversation died down for a few minutes. There was an uneasy tension in the air. Chase was the one to break it up. He cleared his throat loudly and waited for everyone to turn and look at him. He started sweating profusely. "Uh," he said dumbly, then turned toward Cameron. She turned and faced him, a knowing smile crossing her face.

Chase had been wrestling for weeks with how exactly to propose. He thought about getting down on one knee while they stood under the mistletoe at work, but then thought work wasn't the right place. He had planed a romantic evening of dinner and skating in the park, but they'd gotten rained out and never rescheduled.

He took a deep breath, slid back his chair and lowered himself to one knee. Everyone knew what was coming. The women around the room sighed happily while the men all looked a bit uncomfortable. Devin gripped Wilson's arm and kissed his cheek. Cuddy looked at House and smiled. He reluctantly smiled back.

"Allison, we've been going out for some time now, and in the beginning, well, we stumbled a bit, and our courtship wasn't..."

She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a little, playful shake. "Robert, just ask the question."

"Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" Chase produced a lovely antique ring. It had been his mothers. Cameron had seen it before, and had told him that she thought it was very sweet and romantic to be proposed to with a family herloom ring. She had been dropping hints like that for weeks now.

"Of course I will you idiot." She gave him a little shove, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Lizzie hid her eyes while the others sighed romantically.

After the hubub of congratulations died down, and everyone was back in their seats eating dessert, Lizzie turned to her mother. "Is that how Daddy proposed to you?"

Cuddy laughed lightly. "Not exactly."

House looked at his daughter warmly. "She asked me, actually."

"No I didn't." Cuddy corrected.

"You're right. You didn't ask, you practically begged."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It had been about six years ago. It was their first and so far only family vacation. Cuddy's long time friend and mentor Barnabas Croft had invited them to England for a visit. House had agreed only after Lizzie begged him every day for two weeks. She was a very persistant child, even then.

Until that trip, House and Cuddy had managed to keep their relationship a hands off business. Neither of them knew that Barnabas' ulterior motive was to get them to admit their feelings for one another. He hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"You're staying in the Marie Antoinette Suite," Barnabas informed them.

"The what?" House was already kicking himself for not managing to get out of this trip. Now he was going to be staying in some...wait a minute. "Where's she staying?" He pointed to Cuddy.

"Oh, uh, well I thought...it's just that...well," Barnabas stumbled charmingly over his words. "She's staying in the Marie Antoinette Suite."

"That's not going to work," Cuddy protested quickly.

"It's a big suite." Barnabas said appologetically.

"This is a big castle," House retorted. "Find me another room."

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the slightest look of disappointment on Cuddy's face. Had he missed something.

"I'm afraid we're under renovations and no other rooms are presentable enough for you at the moment." Barnabas really hoped they'd buy that excuse. He did hire a construction crew to come in and set up drop clothes and scaffolding in the other rooms, just in case House wanted to inspect them for himself.

"I can just sleep in Lizzie's room." Any disappointment Cuddy might have felt was already gone. House was kicking himself for not jumping on it when he had the chance.

"I suppose..." Barnabas realized he couldn't look too desperate. "It won't be terribly comfortable."

"She can take the Marie Antoinette suite," House said hautily. "I'll sleep in Lizzie's room."

Barnabas looked from one to the other. There was nothing more he could do now. "I'll leave you two to sort it out amungst yourselves." He made a hasty exit leaving them to bicker over sleeping arrangements.

The following morning it was abundantly clear to Barnabas and his husband (IS GAY MARRIAGE LEGAL IN UK) Simon that House and Cuddy had ended up in the same bed that night. Barnabas never asked how it happened, or even acknowledged that he knew it happened, but things were definitely looking up.

"I think it's working my precious," he said to little Lizzie one day while they were reading Winnie the Pooh together in the library. "Mommy and Daddy are stubborn, but they are falling in love."

"I'm gonna have a proper family?" Lizzie cocked her tiny, curly little head and looked up at him with bright blue eyes that rivalled those of both her parents.

"I do believe so my sweet." Barnabas turned the page and helped Lizzie with the bigger words.

It wasn't until the end of their week in England that the question was popped. It came as a huge surprise to them both.

Barnabas had gone to London on business and took Simon, as he usually did. Simon asked if Lizzie could join him and keep him company while Barnabas was conducting his business. Lizzie was too excited about the prospect of seeing the Queen and those "Funny looking Beavers" as Lizzie called them.

"They're Beef Eaters," Simon corrected.

"I don't care what they eat." Lizzie informed him. Everyone laughed as adults often do at the misunderstandings of children.

"Yes, well, they think it's important enough that they call themselves that."

"Oh." Lizzie wrinked her nose. "I'm a Beef Eater too." She said determinedly.

"Well, then, I think we'll have to get you one of those big fuzzy hats and you can march back and forth in front of the castle and protect us from intruders." Simon winked at her.

"I will keep you all safe," Lizzie said proudly. She believed it too.

While Simon had been discussing his plans with Lizzie, Barnabas was trying to convince House to arrange a romantic dinner for him and Cuddy.

"No way!" House protested. He wasn't good at formal.

"I think she'd really appreciated it." Barnabas was picking out an outfit for House to wear. "And she deserves it, don't you think?" He handed House one of his own ties.

"I'm not wearing a tie." House tossed it on the bed.

"She is a very special lady, Lisa." Barnabas paid no mind to House's reluctance. He picked that tie up and returned it to his closet. In it's place he handed House a deep blue silk number with texture instead of a pattern. "You look good in blue."

"Are you hitting on me?" House tried to turn this into a joke. He was nervous.

"I wouldn't do that to Lisa." Barnabas turned and winked at House playfully. Physically House was a very good looking man. If Barnabas wasn't totally in love with his Simon, he'd consider a one night stand, but he didn't think he could stand House for more than one night. He had no idea how Cuddy managed, except that she loved a challenge.

"I haven't been on a real date in years." He still didn't count that thing Cameron had forced him into.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy her company. You already do that anyway."

House had an inexplicable feeling of dread. Something was going to happen. He had no idea what it was, he hadn't planned anything, but he could feel it in his bones. Something was going to happen tonight, and it was going to change everything. He was, as was his style, expecting the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Cuddy walked into the gazebo. She stopped when she caught sight of House. He was wearing a tuxedo Barnabas had borrowed from Simon. It was a little too short in the wrists and ankles, but that somehow added to its charm.

House smiled at her. She was wearing a strapless red satin dress, and thought it reached to the ground, as she walked the side slit opened showing one of her perfectly shaped legs. It was an amazing effect. Her hair was up. He prefered it down, but then you couldn't have everything. Her neck was bare, no necklace ruining it's perfect lines.

"You look amazing." House gave her a warm kiss, his hands resting on her bare arms.

"So do you." It was a shame House didn't like to dress up. He looked very good in a tux. "This is nice." She looked up at the fairlights that lined the lattise top of the gazibo. A small round table was covered in white silk with a boquet of assorted, fragrant white flowers surrounded by a circle of tealights.

Soft music seemed to be coming out of the flowers that surrounded them. House recognized it as a Brahms lullabye. An odd choice. He laughed to himself. Lizzie loved Brahms. "I think our daughter might have had a hand in this."

"I think you're right." Lizzie had made no pretense about wanting her parents together. She was always dropping hints and making bold statements about her parents clear love for one another.

The waiter came out of no where and poured them both a glass of champaigne. "My name is Steven, if you need anything, please ring." Steve pointed to a small button on one of the posts of the gazebo. House looked impressed.

"Shall we?" House walked around the table and pulled out Cuddy's chair. She sat down hesitantly. House could feel her hesitation. She was afraid he was going to pull the chair out from under her. It was starting to sound like a good idea, so he quickly pushed her in and went to his own seat.

"Thank you." Cuddy was impressed. When House really wanted to, he could be quite the gentleman.

"Let's drink." House picked up his glass. He thought about proposing a toast, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound completely cheesy, so he chugged his champaigne wordlessly.

Cuddy picked up her glass. She heard something and looked down into the bubbles then looked up at House with a confused expression on her face. House followed her eyes back down into the glass. Through the crystal clear liquid he saw it the glint of a diamond. "What the hell is that?"

"I kind of thought you'd know." Cuddy sipped her champaine, letting the ring fall between her lips, then pulled it out and dropped it into her hand. "Looks like an enagement ring." She looked up at him with a half smile half look fo fear.

"Well don't look at me! I didn't put it there."

Cuddy placed the ring on the table, still staring at it. She couldn't help but think of all the things it represented. She could feel it staring back. Finally she covered it with her napkin.

"I don't see why we need to get married." House finally spoke. He couldn't stand the arguement going on and on in his head.

"I never said we did." Cuddy shot him a look.

"I haven't even told you I love you yet, and you're already pushing the marriage question?" House simply couldn't move this fast.

"I am not pushing anything. I have never seen that ring before in my life." And how dare he assume she was the one behind this.

One name flashed across both their minds at the same time. Barnabas.

"I'm going to kill him." Cuddy seethed, planning what she would say at her friends funeral.

"I'll help. Need an alibi." House was not happy. Barnabas hadn't even warned him. Didn't he know the male code? You couldn't just spring something like this on someone.

"Did he really think we'd see this thing and just decide to get married?" She pulled the napkin up and was looking at the ring. It was a beautiful ring. Barnabas had always had impecable taste.

"You know, many women have wanted to marry me, but none have gone to such elaborate lengths to..."

"Many? You mean Stacy and Cameron?"

"Among others." House said unconvincingly.

"Name one other woman who has been insane enough to want to marry you?" She challenged.

"You know," House quickly changed the subject, "Lizzie would love it if we got married."

"Yes, I'm sure she would, and I'm sure she had something to do with this."

House could feel the moment slipping away. Suddenly he wanted to grab on to it and hold it close to his heart. He didn't want to close the window, to totally kill the seed that Barnabas had planted.

"Look, if you want to marry me, and obviously you do, all you have to do is ask." House picked up the ring and was sliding it around his fingers.

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is marry a miserable, self centered, mysogonistic jerk, so you can just relax."

"I'm not mysogonistic," House protested.

"Oh, well in that case, please, House, please marry me, make me the happiest woman in the world. I don't think I can live another day without you. I need you to marry me, please, oh please."

House looked at her for a moment and a sly smile spread across his face. "Okay." With rapid motion he grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger before he changed his mind. "If you insist."

Cuddy looked at him, mouth hung open. She tried to speak but her brain had forgotten how to form words. She just stared at him, then down at the ring.

They both jumped when Steve the waiter placed large plates with beautifully garnished Beef Wellington down in front of each of them. "Is everything alright sir?" He looked at House.

"Everything is just fine." House smiled back at him.

After eating in silence, and being distracted by the shimer of the ring in the candlelight, Cuddy suddenly looked up with the expression of someone who was trying to remember if they'd left the oven on. Then she smiled warmly as she remembered what she'd forgotten to do. "I love you Gregory House."

House looked at her and smiled. She was still wearing the ring, she hadn't thrown it at him as he'd expected. "I love you too Lisa Cuddy."

She grinned and looked away shyly. "Soon to be House."

"Right. Soon to be House." House hid his large grin behind a big bit of Wellington.

Of course that's not the story they told Lizzie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lizzie looked at her parents expectantly. "Your father proposed over a romantic dinner in Uncle Barnie's garden. You know that."

"You're leaving something out." Lizzie had no idea what she meant by that, but she always had this feeling that her parents didn't tell her everything, mostly about their relationship to each other. She assumed they were doing it for her own good, but she wondered what gave them the right to decide what was for her own good. She was a big girl now, and could make those decisions for herself.

House laughed. "Yes Cuddy, you left out the part where you begged me to marry you because no one else would have you." House was never any help in these matters.

"Oh, I can't believe I left that part out. You see Lizzie, I simply had to marry your father because I felt like I should do the charitable thing and take pity on the poor man."

Lizze frowned. "Now you're making stuff up." She folded her arms and pouted for a moment. She knew it was useless trying to get a straight answer out of either of them now, so she went back to her seat. Every time either of them tried to talk to her she'd turn and say something to Cameron.

Cameron just looked helplessly at House. She didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Slowly people started to leave. Chase and Cameron headed out early. It was assumed by most that they wanted to celebrate their engagement in private. Foreman and Cordelia left shortly after them. Her roommate was hosting a late night cocktail hour, and they really should make an appearance. Foreman did not sound like he was looking forward to it.

Wilson would have stayed much later than he did. He was always the last to leave, and usually hung out until late into the night, but now that it was just Lizzie and the four of them, no one was talking to Devin and she was now sulking on the couch. Even the usually patient Cuddy was sick of hearing about how unfair it was that Paris was sent to prison.

After everyone had left, Lizzie sort of hid in a corner hoping to stay up as late as possible. She knew she was doomed when, after watching Cuddy clean up the wrapping paper in the living room with that look in his eye, her father gave an exaggerated yawn. "It's late, dontcha think?" He looked at Lizzie who quickly looked away and pretended she hadn't heard him.

Cuddy stopped what she was doing, smiled at her husband, then looked warningly at her daughter.

"It's Christmas!" Lizzie protested, knowing what her mom was about to say to her.

"That is not a good reason for you to be up this late."

"Sure it is. I don't have to get up early tomorrow." Lizzie was playing with her Nintendog, which she'd named Devin and whom she was very close to torturing. "Why can't I stay up?"

"Because the longer you stay up," House answered, "the longer I have to stay up. Besides, I still have to give your mother her gift."

"Ewe!" Lizzie had no idea what it was, but the fact that she wasn't allowed to see her mother open it was a big clue that it wasn't something she really wanted to think about. "Fine. I'll go to my room." Lizzie got up. "Good dog," she said to her game, holding it close to her mouth. She frowned. "Stupid dog!" She slammed the cover of the DS shut. "That's what I get for naming it Devin."

House cracked up. Cuddy shot him a look that just wasn't strong enough to stop him. Lizzie smiled, very proud of herself. "Goodnight parents." She gave them each a quick hug then hurried off to her room.

"When I'm done cleaning up I'm coming to tuck you in, then it's time for sleep. Agreed?" Cuddy asked.

"Agreed." Lizzie nodded her curly little head then rushed down the hall.

Cuddy finished cleaning up while House went to prepare the bedroom. Unless she'd had too much red wine, which made Cuddy unusually sleepy, they might be able to get some use out of his gift tonight.

Half an hour later Cuddy came into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Well?" She looked at him sweetly, her back leaning against the door.

"Come here," House summoned her to the bed beside him. She walked over and sat down. Their thighs touched. House ran one hand along the top of her thigh. His other hand held the gift, which he handed to her expectantly.

Cuddy wasn't in the mood to tease, and her curiosity was too strong. She tore open the wrapping with no ceremony. She held the book in her hands for a few minutes before commenting. "Where the hell did you find this?" She flipped open the Pop-Up Book of Kama Sutra and her eyes grew wide as a couple popped up in her lap.

House looked like a little boy showing off his straight A report card, if that little boy happened to be a total nerd who thought a straight A report card was cool. "Pull that tab." He pointed to a tab hanging out of the side of the page.

"No way!" Cuddy's head was tilted as she tried to figure out what the two paper dolls were doing to each other.

"Uhhhh." House sighed and reached his long arm around her back. He could just barely grab the tab if he leaned hard against her shoulder. He pulled the little tab and the male cut out started moving up and down. He sped up his movement, and his cut out counterpart, which he'd conveniently labeled HOUSE in black marker began moving faster and faster.

Cuddy was cracking up. "You don't think we're going to do THAT do you?"

"Of course. You're pretty limber. I think you could get your leg up like that, no problem." House stared at the cut outs and wondered how much pressure that position would put on his leg.

"Our daughter is in the next room!" Cuddy wasn't normally a prude. She was actually quite adventurous in bed, and always keen to learn new things, but something about her little girl sleeping just one wall away from them made it all seem that much more tawdry.

"Shut up and take off your panties." House was already wearing nothing but the sheet over his lap. He picked up the book and put it beside him then started tugging at her dress. "Get naked woman, we've got work to do."

Cuddy was struggling with laughter and found it hard to pull the dress over her head. House got up, the sheet dropping to the floor, and gave her a hand. He never had any problem removing her clothes. He figured it was something worth doing well.

"That's better." House looked over at the book, then at Cuddy. "Now, give me your leg." He took her leg just below the knee and pulled it up against his side. "Now, lean this way," he looked at the book again, "no, wait, that way, lean back." He held the small of her back as she leaned away from him. She was heavier than she looked. House felt himself losing balance and they both fell onto the bed.

"Maybe we should start with something easier?" Cuddy grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages while House readjusted himself to a more comfortable spot. He placed his head on her bare shoulder and watched what she was doing.

"That one!" House pointed to something he thought looked fun.

"Seriously House, I think you should have gotten the beginners edition." She turned the page, looking for something less challenging.

"Oh, please," House turned the pages back. "We could totally do that one." He grabbed her leg and threw it on his shoulder. She let out a gasp of painful surprise.

"What ARE you doing?" He was tossing her other leg between his own.

"Showing you that just because I had an infarction that doesn't mean I can fulfill your deepest fantasies."

She laughed, then cried in pain as he tried to push his way inside her. "HOUSE!" She hated when he started abruptly like that. Why was it men didn't grasp the usefulness of foreplay? "My fantasy isn't to be torn in half." Her thighs were aching. She hadn't done splits since she was in high school, but she was just about in one now.

"Yes it is, you just don't know it yet." House decided to change his tactic. If she wasn't ready for the full House, then he'd play with her a bit, let his fingers do the walking as the old saying goes.

This seemed to be much more agreeable to her. She panted and moaned and arched her body in the most appealing ways. Once she was ready, he went all in. This time she didn't protest. Quite the contrary, now that her legs had adjusted to their new flexibility, she was practically begging him for more.

"Yeah, who's fantasy is it now?" House said proudly as he thrust deeper.

"Fine, you win," she panted, "you are my fantasy." She felt her body sliding against the sheets. "You are my fantasy!" She sighed again. She was no longer capable of holding intelligent conversation. She was just about to...

House pulled out and dropped down beside her. One of her legs was now trapped under his body, while the other, the one that had been on his shoulder now had the freedom to return to a reasonable position. It landed across his waist. It was in no condition to go any further. The sudden change might have sent it into shock.

House ran his hands along the smooth skin of her legs. She always had such smooth legs. Even in the winter, when most women stopped shaving beyond their knee, her legs were like silk. At first he had thought that was just because she was in a new relationship, and she was trying to keep him interested, but they'd been married now for almost five years, and she was still keeping herself presentable.

He felt her head nestle against his shoulder. "I'm glad that brat finally went to bed."

"House!" She slapped his chest hard. He just laughed and squeezed her tightly.

"Love you." They both drifted off to sleep shortly after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lizzie's Christmas vacation flew by and she was not too happy when, one Monday morning she heard the knock on her door. "Time to get up," her mother called through the door.

"I don't wann go," Lizzie pouted back.

"You know you have to. So get up and I'll make you some French Toast." Cuddy walked down the hall.

Lizzie sighed and sat up. She had picked out an outfit she'd gotten for Christmas. It was folded neatly on her chair. So much for the nothing to wear excuse.

Her beloved dog Rufus was curled up on the foot of her bed. "Time to get up Rufus." She shook the bed wildly. The dog didn't budge. "Rufus, you have to get up." She shook him this time. Rufus, a hound mix, just opened one sleepy eye to check out what was so important he should get up. Nothing seemed to be on fire, so he closed his eye again.

"MOM!" Lizzie shouted through the house. "Rufus won't get off my bed!" Lizzie had been taught to always make her bed in the morning. She didn't always do it, but if it would delay the inevidable even for a few minutes, she'd do it.

House groaned and rolled over. He let one arm fall across the bed. Cuddy wasn't there. Slowly his mind slid into morning and he realized it was a school day. Crap! He buried his head under a pillow.

A few seconds later he felt the pillow being pulled rather forcefully off his head. "It's your dog, you take it out.' Cuddy informed him without a good morning.

"That beast isn't MY dog." House protested, pulling the sheets up over his head.

"It is this morning. Get up." Cuddy yanked at the sheets but House wouldn't budge. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to miss it.

He felt her weight fall gently beside him. She was sitting next to him, looked down at his sheet covered head. She couldn't see it, but she knew he was grinning. This had become something of a ritual between them, and they both rather enjoyed it.

Rather than sliding the sheet off his head, she slid it over from the side, revealing his naked torso. And in one of his favorite married life traditions, she woke him with a blow job. Life really was good.

"Now go walk the dog," she commanded, and this time he was more than happy to obey.

When Cuddy left the bedroom, Lizzie was dressed and eating her breakfast. "Where were you?" Lizzie asked her rather radient mother.

"Waking your father," Cuddy answered as inocuously as possible.

"Oh." Lizzie wrinkled her nose. She wasn't sure how her mother woke up her father, but she knew they both had funny looks on their faces for a while after she did.

After a few more bites, she made another try. "I could be home schooled." She opened her big blue eyes hopefully.

"And who do you think would want that job?" Cuddy laughed sweetly. Her daughter was known as quite a handful.

"You could call Orla, ask her to come back." Orla had been Lizzie's nanny when she was just a baby. She had been like a grandmother to Lizzie, but family trouble had sent Orla back to Scotland. They kept in touch, but not as much as they used to.

"I think Orla needs to stay in Scotland with her sister." Orla's sister was an invalid, and Orla had gone home to care for her. Lizzie claimed she understood, but she was still deeply hurt by her feeling of abandonment.

"I could teach myself," Lizzie announced triumphantly. "I'm smarter than all my teachers anyway."

Cuddy laughed. "Be that as it may, but I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone all day."

"I could come to the hospital with you and daddy." As if on cue, Daddy came trudging through the kitchen in his pajama bottoms, a very sluggish dog being dragged behind him. Both looked pleadingly at Cuddy.

"Lizzie's coming to the hospital?" House asked, only catching the end of the discussion.

"No."

"Yes."

Mother and daughter disagreed quickly on the subject. House knew better than to get in the middle of a mother daughter argument and was finally grateful for his dog walking duty. "Come Rufus." He gave the leash a quick tug and Rufus followed him out the back door.

Cuddy sat down across from her daughter. This wasn't like Lizzie at all. "Lizzie, did something happen at school?"

Lizzie looked stunned for a moment, then quickly pulled herself together. "No." Her voice was too shaky for her mother to buy that answer.

"What happened?"

"I said NO!" Lizzie wondered if the meaning of the word had somehow changed overnight.

"Yes dear, but the way you said it makes me think you're only trying to avoid talking about it." And that was Cuddy's attempt at child phsychology.

"Then why are you trying to make me?" Lizzie clearly hadn't read the same phsychology book.

"Because I care about you and if there is a good reason you don't want to go to school, I want to know what it is." Cuddy, like many people, had known that sometimes there is a good reason not to go to school. She'd dealt with a rather nasty bully back in fifth grade. Some rediculous dispute over stealing a boyfriend. Lisa Cuddy didn't even want a boyfriend in fifth grade, but Laurie Angelis didn't care.

"There's no good reason." Lizzie sulked. One could tell she was sulking becuase she slumped down in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, lowered her chin and pouted.

Cuddy moved her chair closer to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I can't let you stay home unless I know why." Cuddy was prepared to let her daughter stay home if the reason was a good one, and not something stupid like so and so won't talk to me, or my teacher is mean.

House came back in with Rufus, saw that the conversation was still going and walked back out with Rufus. Rufus looked at him with a mixture of doggy annoyance and confusion. He'd already done his business, what more did the man want from him?

Cuddy gave her daughter that look that only Cuddy could give. It had reduced full grown men into snivling boys. Lizzie was usually smart enough to avoid it all together, but her mother had caught her off guard.

At first, Lizzie looked back defiantly, her chin in the air, her arms still folded, her deep blue eyes peircing back into her mothers sparkling ones. But slowly she felt the guilt working it's way in. It wasn't nice to keep secrets from her mother. She was only trying to help her after all. It would be such a relief to get this off her mind, to open up and let it out. Maybe her mother could help her.

"The kids don't like me." Lizzie spat out before she could help it.

Cuddy frowned. "What do you mean they don't like you?" If those little brats were picking on her daughter she was going to march off to that school and...

"They think I'm a nerd, and they resent me because I'm the teachers favorite, and I always get 100's and the teacher won't raise their grades. They think I cheat. They won't talk to me, or sit with me at lunch and they make fun of me when they know I can hear them." Lizzie was weeping now. Not full crying, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, but tears were coming from her eyes, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Cuddy pulled her daughter into her arms. How long had this been going on? "Do they hurt you physically?"

"No." Lizzie shook her head against her mothers shoulder. It felt so nice and safe in her mothers arms.

"Well, you know you are going to have to go back, but you can have the day off. I'll call your teacher." Cuddy couldn't help it, she was a softy when it came to her little girl. She knew that this wasn't going to change anything, but giving her baby one extra day of not being teased was really all she could do.

"Can I go to the hospital with you and Daddy?" Lizzie LOVED going to the hospital. That's where she spent most of her school holidays. The doctors were all very nice to her, and she got to spend time with her parents. She was going to be a doctor when she grew up, so it was much better than school.

"Of course." Cuddy kissed her on the top of her head and started cleaning up. Lizzie helped bring the dishes to the sink. She was a very helpful child right after she'd gotten something she wanted.

House came back into the house. Rufus looked up at Cuddy for help. His worst fear was being dragged out to the back yard again. There was only so much pee a dog could produce. He felt wild relief when House unhooked his leash and led him to the fresh bowl of water Cuddy had put down.

"Lizzie's coming to work today." Cuddy kissed him on the cheek to soften the blow.

"She's staying with you." House snapped. He loved his daughter, but her insessant questions really disrupted his creative flow. Besides, he hated when she looked at him exactly like her mother did, when she caught him not working.

"Of course." Cuddy hadn't expected otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Lizzie went to change while Cuddy filled House in on what was going on.

"Call the school!" House commanded.

"I'm going to." Cuddy rolled her eyes. It would be nice if he called the school for once, but then again, knowing the trouble he'd cause, it was better if she handled it. "So you're going to take her to work while I go talk to her teacher." Cuddy smiled sweetly. She knew he wanted to say no.

House narrowed his eyes. He tried to forget all the times she'd taken Lizzie, all the times she'd woken him up in her own special way, all the times he'd had the pleasure of seeing her naked. Damn, she was smiling at him that way she does. "Fine," House answered huffily.

Half an hour later Lizzie was sitting next to her father chatting away animatedly about the case he was working on. She wanted all the details, she wanted to meet the patient, she wanted to see the X-Rays. House tried not to find it cute.

Cuddy, meanwhile, headed to the Ridgewood Academy. Miss Christy, Lizzie's teacher, was expecting her.

"Mrs. House, thank you for calling. I have a few minutes before class starts." Christy Carter was a perky blonde cheerleader type, a very sweet young woman, but working with such young kids had given her a childlike manner.

"That's fine, I have to get to the hospital anyway." Cuddy didn't waste time with pleasantries. "Lizzie said she didn't want to come to school today. She said the other kids picked on her. Is this true?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Cuddy smiled politely. "Elizabeth is the one who ostracizeses herself. She seems to have a bit of a, well, a superiority complex." Christy very nearly shrank into a protective ball.

"What?" Cuddy was curious. She took a deep breath like her yoga instructor had taught her but she still wanted to punch this twit in the face. "My daughter does NOT have a superiority complex." Cuddy wasn't sure she entirely believed that. They were talking about a child of Gregory House, the king of superiority.

"Your daughter," Christy had backed away slightly, "she's a great kid, VERY smart, but she intimidates the other kids." Christy started shaking her head vigorously as Cuddy was about to say something. "No, no, not physically or anything, she's just, well, she's always correcting me and..."

"Oh, so that's it then, you feel intimidated by her intelligence?" Cuddy was getting snippy. No one bad mouthed her little girl, even if they might be right. "Well, you won't have to worry about it much longer Miss Christy." Cuddy spat the name patronizingly. "I will make other arrangements for my daughter."

Cuddy stormed out and headed for the hospital.

House was trying to get Lizzie to stop bombarding him with questions, so he turned the tables. "Your mother told me why you're not going to school today."

"Figures." Lizzie knew her mom would spill.

"What's the real reason you don't want to go?" House glanced quickly over at her, then back to the road.

"I..." Lizzie looked like a dear in headlights. This was why she confided in Mommy instead of Daddy. Well, this and the fact that he didn't make the decisions. She looked down at her hands.

"I promise I won't tell."

"It doesn't matter. She's gonna find out anyway." Lizzie debated telling another lie but knew he'd see right through it. "I don't like it there."

"I don't like the hospital, but your mother makes me go there too. Hey, you think I could tell her the other doctors pick on me, then I can get the day off too?"

Lizzie giggled. He was teasing her. "It wouldn't work. She already knows the other doctors don't like you."

"True. So why don't you like it?" Children's minds fascinated House. They were so pure and uncluttered with social morays and niceties. They told it like it was.

"The teacher's an idiot."

House laughed. "Don't say that in front of your mother."

"Don't worry Daddy," Lizzie placed one hand on his arm. "I'm not an idiot." She smiled sweetly. House laughed again. He loved his daughter. She was better than any other daughter on Earth.

"Your mother is going to be furious." House half smiled. He liked furious Cuddy, she was fun to play with.

"I know." Lizzie looked out the window. She was not as fond of her mothers temper. She hated it when it was her fault.

Lizzie was sitting on the floor playing dolls with Cameron when Cuddy came in. "Where's House?"

Cameron looked up nervously. Cuddy was NOT in a good mood. "Uh, I don't know."

"Go find him."

Cameron gladly got up and hurried out of the room. She'd thought that once House and Cuddy got married they'd both mellow a bit. She was wrong. They were scarier than ever.

"Why did you lie to me Lizzie?" Cuddy's tone changed dramatically. She sounded more sad than angry. She sat down on the couch.

Lizzie came over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Mommy." She started to tear up. She hated crying, but she was still too young to control it.

"Just tell me why Lizzie." Cuddy knew her daughter was sorry. She was only eight and far from perfect.

"I don't like it there Mommy. The kids are stupid. All they want to do is pick on each other and compete against each other and play stupid games and try to act cool."

Cuddy was disturbed. When she was that young all she wanted to do was play and have fun. She didn't care if she was cool or not. "Do they pick on you?" Cuddy had put her arm around her daughter and moved her onto her lap.

"Not really." Lizzie sniffled. "They used to, but I don't react so they stopped."

"Well, you're a very smart little girl." Cuddy gave her brilliant daughter a hug.

"But they pick on other kids." Lizzie would much rather have been picked on herself than stand by and watch other defenseless kids being harassed. "There's this one girl Kaleelah, she's really nice Mom, but she's on some kind of scholarship, and the other kids don't like her."

"Do you like her?" Cuddy wiped a tear off her daughters' cheek.

"Yeah, she's nice. Kind of shy, but who wouldn't be when they're being ganged up on?"

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner some night?" Cuddy smiled, trying to make Lizzie feel better.

"Can I?" Lizzie face brightened a bit. That would show those snobs.

"Of course, all you have to do is ask."

Lizzie threw her arms around her mothers neck. "You're the best Mommy in the whole world."

"Hey now," House's voice came from the doorway, "What about me?"

"You're the second best Mommy in the whole world." Lizzie smiled angelically, as she had a habit of doing when acting not so angelic. Cuddy laughed as House faked a frown.

"You're a brat." House kidded.

"Like father like daughter," Lizzie retorted.

Cuddy brought the room down by bringing up school again. "Do you want to move to a different school?"

House came and sat beside his wife. One arm snaked around her back as his hand rested on her hip. "I told you not to enroll her in that fancy school." He winked at his daughter who giggled.

"It's supposed to be the best progressive school in the state." Cuddy replied.

"It's not progressive." Lizzie replied. "It's stupid."

House laughed.

Cuddy frowned. "You need to back up your claim Lizzie."

"All progressive means to them is they don't bother grading us. The teachers are just overpaid babysitters." She wrinkled her nose. She couldn't stand being around Miss Christy. "Parents just send their kids there because they want to show off to their friends." She looked at her father, whom she was quoting almost word for word. He shot a sideways glance at Cuddy hoping she hadn't figured it out. She had. She was staring right at him.

"Oh really," Cuddy was speaking to Lizzie, but glaring at House.

"Yeah," Lizzie replied.

"And where did you get an idea like that?" Cuddy was still staring at House. Unless he was mistaken, she hadn't blinked. He was suddenly feeling very fragile. He started fiddling with his cane, making sure she remembered he was a crippled.

"Daddy told me." Lizzie beamed. She loved getting her father in trouble. It was just too easy not to.

"Well, it appears I am outnumbered." Cuddy looked back down at her daughter. Had this only involved her and House she would have fought, but she could see that the right thing for Lizzie was to find her a new school.

"Then I don't have to go back?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"It depends on how soon I can get you into another school." Cuddy wasn't going to let her daughter skip school.

"Fair enough." Lizzie found this arrangement acceptable.

"Fair enough?" House wasn't satisfied.

"House!" Cuddy warned. "Let it go."

He looked into Cuddy's dazzling blue eyes, then into his little girls sparkling blue eyes. It was now he who was outnumbered. "Fair enough," he grumbled.

Lizzie clapped excitedly and kissed both parents on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Lizzie had to go to school the next day. She grumbled and dragged her feet, but her mother reminded her that she was going to invite Kaleelah over for dinner, and Lizzie moved a little faster.

The school yard was flooded with kids, girls standing around in clumps fidgeting with their outfits and looking in compact mirrors. Cuddy double checked when she thought she saw one putting on makeup. The boys were playing an impromptu game of tag.

It wasn't hard to figure out which one was Kaleelah. She was sitting by herself in the far corner of the yard, semi-hidden behind a bush. She had her nose in a book and her pigtails hug on either side of her face.

Lizzie got out of the car with a hug and a kiss, then ran over to her friend. Cuddy watched as Lizzie jumped up to her friend and Kaleelah looked up. She smiled at the sight of the other girl. Cuddy was so proud of her daughter, befriending someone instead of falling for peer pressure.

She watched as Lizzie must have told Kaleelah the news. The young girls dark face lit up. She really had a lovely smile, which seemed foreign against the dark, sad eyes. Then she noticed two girls coming over. Cuddy's mother instinct stepped in. She felt something bad in the wind.

Lizzie turned around. "What do you want?" She snapped at the two girls, her hands on her hips defiantly.

"We just wanted to see if the tar baby would melt." One of them pulled out a match.

Lizzie dropped her books and punched the girl dead in the face. Kaleelah was crying uncontrollably. The other girl was about to punch back when Cuddy ran out of her car and grabbed the two girls by the back of the neck.

Miss Christy had come out to see what all the noise was as a crowd of children gathered round them. "What's going on here?" Miss Christy demanded.

"She hit me!" One of the girls in Cuddy's grasp pointed at Lizzie and held her eye.

"Is this true?" Miss Christy looked utterly inept.

"I'm taking them all to the principals office," Cuddy informed the twittering teacher. She held the arm of the two bullies while Lizzie and Kaleelah trailed after her.

The principal, Mr. Dylan, was thrilled to see Lisa Cuddy "You haven't come by in a while." He stood up and went to shake her hand. She ignored it.

"There was an incident in the schoolyard I thought you should be aware of." It hadn't occurred to her yet that Lizzie's violence would trump the girls' bullying.

"Tell him what happened Lizzie."

Lizzie looked scared. "Well, they came over and they were harassing Kaleelah and I stopped them."

"She punched me!" Nancy Barnes said, showing the principal her swelling eye.

"Is this true Elizabeth, did you punch Nancy?"

"Yes but only because she was about to burn Kaleelah."

"Burn her?" The principal said with some doubt. "That sounds like another one of your stories Elizabeth." He tried to laugh it off, but he and the two bullies were the only ones laughing.

"What do you plan to do Principal Dylan?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes and waited for his reply.

"Well, Elizabeth is going to have to be suspended for a few days. We don't..."

"Don't bother." Cuddy snapped. "Lizzie, get your things. We're leaving." She leaned across the desk toward Mr. Dylan. "And if you don't refund this semester's tuition I will be calling my lawyer."

Dylan shrank back in his chair. "What...what do you mean?"

"I am un-enrolling my daughter in this joke you call a school. And I will NOT be recommending you to my friends. Good day Principal Dylan." She turned and left. Lizzie followed, Kaleelah's hand in hers.

"Mommy?" She tugged on her mother's coat. "What about Kaleelah?" 

"Huh?" Cuddy stopped and looked down at the too girls.

"I can't leave her here. They're gonna beat her up again." Lizzie was crying.

"Again!?" Cuddy was horrified. She looked at the little black girl. "Kaleelah, do you want to come to the hospital with Lizzie? I can call your parents and let them know what happened."

Kaleelah nodded her head, her pigtails bobbing frantically.

"Okay, both of you, get your things and let's get out of here."

Lizzie and Kaleelah ran and got all their personal belongings while Cuddy leaned against a locker and tried to figure out what to do. It was all well and good she got Lizzie out of there, but what about poor Kaleelah? The girl was going to be terrorized the rest of her time here. It was clear, by her scholarship and her ill fitting obviously handed down clothing that the girl couldn't afford to just pick up and go to any school. Cuddy was going to have to pull a lot of strings, and hope that the girl's parents didn't object.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

House glared playfully at his daughter. "What are you doing back here?"

"I got kicked out of school," Lizzie said proudly.

House tried not to laugh. Cuddy was sitting at her desk and didn't look like this was a joke. "Why?"

"I punched a girl." Lizzie was beaming. She had slain the dragon, she had vanquished the demon, she had saved the damsel in distress, she was a hero.

House leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Good job."

"I heard that," Cuddy called from across the room.

"No you didn't," House protested. He looked over at the small, quiet girl sitting beside his daughter. "And who the hell is this?"

"House." Cuddy had warned him time and time again about his language.

"This is Kaleelah. She's my friend." Lizzie put her arm around Kaleelah's shoulder.

"Doesn't say much." House commented.

"She's shy," Lizzie informed him. Kaleelah managed to blush beneath her dark skin.

"Well, we're not keeping her." House looked at Cuddy.

"Like she'd want to live with you," Cuddy snapped back. "I'm going to contact her parents, they'll come pick her up when they can. Until then, be nice." She didn't trust her husband. He wasn't very good at being nice.

"Yes Mommy." House turned to the too girls and rolled his eyes. Lizzie giggled and Kaleelah joined in.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," House was clearly sarcastic.

"Why don't you girls go with Daddy? He can show you around the hospital." She knew he was going to hate that. She smiled sweetly. Once the idea was in Lizzie's head, she would hound him until he complied.

"Wait in the hall, I'll be right there." House sent the girls out of the room, then hobbled over to his wife. "I'll get you for this."

"I'm counting on it." She answered.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lisa dialed the number Kaleelah had reluctantly given her.

"Adan residence," a gruff sounding male voice answered.

"Yes, I'm looking for the mother or father of Kaleelah Adan." Cuddy was suddenly very nervous.

"This is her father." The man was very abrupt.

"I'm not sure if the school has called you yet…"

"Ah, you must be Dr. Cuddy." His voice was deep and booming, like that guy from the 7 Up commercials way back when.

"Then you did get a call." Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she wanted to explain what had happened to a stranger on the phone.

"I did. Where is my daughter?" He sounded angry.

"She's with my husband here at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital." She was suddenly very cautious with her words.

"I'm coming to get her."

For a moment, Cuddy thought he'd hung up. "Mr. Adan, if it's alright with you, I would love to have Kaleelah over for dinner some night." Cuddy was going to say tonight, but at the last minute she changed her mind.

"I'll think about it." This time Mr. Adan did hang up. Cuddy listened to the ring tone for a moment before hanging up herself. She was not looking forward to this meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

House led the two girls down the hall toward his office. Lizzie pointed out different rooms to her friend as they passed, but House didn't slow down. He was too busy hoping Cameron was around so he could unload the girls on her.

"Daddy, wait." House felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He groaned and turned around. Lizzie was pointing into Wilson's office. "That's my uncle Jimmy." Lizzie waved at Wilson who was talking to a patient. "He's not really my uncle, but I call him that cause I don't have any real uncles, only an aunt that I never see and…"

"Could we move it along?" House put his hand on the back of Lizzie's head and gave her a loving little shove.

"Yes daddy," Lizzie groaned, giving her Uncle Jimmy one last wave. Kaleelah followed them quietly, shooting a curious look at Wilson as she went.

The Ducklings office was empty. House's heart sank. The one time he wanted to see Cameron's eager little face she was no where to be found. Lizzie read his face easily. "Guess you're stuck with us Daddy." She grinned up at him like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, I don't think so." House wasn't ready to give up so easily. House let them out onto the balcony. "Tell Uncle Jimmy he's on babysitting duty." He shut and locked his side of the balcony.

Lizzie just smiled. Kaleelah frowned at the door. "Don't worry. Uncle Wilson will take us in." Lizzie pressed her cute little face up against Wilson's glass and made puppy dog eyes.

Luckily Wilson was delivering good news; otherwise his sudden burst of laughter would have been totally inappropriate. "Will you excuse me?" He got up and let the girls in. The young woman who had been receiving the good news turned to see what he was doing.

"Oh, how sweet," she smiled at the children. "Is one of them yours?"

Wilson tripped over his words and his big feet. "Uh, no, this one is my best friend's daughter." He put his hand over Lizzie's head. "This one is…well, I don't know who this one is?" He looked at Kaleelah.

"She's my friend. She's Kaleelah Adan." Lizzie looked at Kaleelah expectantly. Kaleelah just smiled weakly and nodded at Wilson. "She's shy." Wilson and his patient both laughed.

"You two wait over there, I'm in the middle of something important."

"Oh, no, Dr. Wilson," the shapely woman got up, "You've told me all I wanted to know. Thank you so much."

"I…uh…we should set up a follow up appointment," Wilson ran his hand over his neck. Lizzie smiled knowingly. "In case you think of any other questions."

"I'll call you." The woman wasn't picking up on the signal.

"Yeah, right, that's a good…"

"He wants to ask you out," Lizzie blurted out in a very House-like fashion.

Wilson nearly fell over where he stood. Kaleelah stared at her friend. The woman just laughed.

"Well, he has my number." She turned, smiled at Wilson, then walked out.

Lizzie giggled as Wilson stumbled to a chair. "You like her."

"She's a nice person." Wilson felt himself turning red.

"You want to be romantic with her." Lizzie didn't entirely know what that meant, but she knew that's what Uncle Jimmy wanted to do.

"I do not!" Wilson found talking to Lizzie every bit as challenging as talking to her father.

Kaleelah giggled behind her hand.

"Don't listen to her Kaleelah," Wilson leaned in and whispered to the quiet girl. "Do you ever talk? Or does Lizzie do enough talking for the both of you?"

"Uncle Jimmy! Are you saying I talk too much?" Lizzie put both hands on her hips.

"Yes." James Wilson loved kids. That's the only reason he wasn't mad at House for dumping these two on him unexpectedly.

"She talks." Lizzie turned to Kaleelah and bossily demanded, "say something to my Uncle Jimmy!"

""Ello." There was a slight tinge of an accent in her words.

"Oh," Wilson wasn't expecting that. "Hello. Where are you from?"

"Jamiaca." Both Wilson and Lizzie had the compelling urge to say mon in their best Jamaican accents, but they both refrained.

"That's a lovely accent."

"She's self conceous about it," Lizzie informed him. Kaleelah looked down.

"Why don't you let her talk about it if she wants to?" Wilson could read the signs the little girl was giving.

Lizzie wrinkled her nose, crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. She made sure her tiny grunt sounded a lot like a huffy 'fine!'

"I's okay. I don' mind." Kaleelah looked over at her friend. Lizzie was the only kid in their school that had ever talked to her. She didn't want to do anything to change that.

"Don't be afraid to tell Lizzie if it's not, okay?" Wilson worried sometimes that Mini House could be a little too pushy. She was, after all, her fathers child.

"I won'". Kaleelah smiled at him greatfully.

"Now, what do I have around here to keep you two occupied?" Wilson started rummaging through his desk.

"Can you take us to the Clinic?" Lizzie asked hopefully. "You'll love the clinic Kaleelah, there's all kinds of different people and they're all really sick and, well, not all, some are faking it, but they all have these weird symptoms and my Daddy has to try and figure out what's wrong with them. He's really good at it." Lizzie's words came quickly, the way children's words often do when they are excited.

"Uh, I't rather stay here, if dat okay?" Kaleelah looked expectantly at Wilson.

"That's fine," he smiled back.

"It's THat's. Th...TH...not Dat with a dee."

"Lizzie, it's her accent..."

"It's okay Mr. Wilson. She is helping me with my accent."

"If you're sure."

"I am sure." Kaleelah spoke slowly and clearly.

The moment she'd opened her mouth in school the kids had started making fun of her. Lizzie had been kind enough to help her out, and had been teaching her ever since. But Uncle Jimmy seemed nice. She was pretty sure he wouldn't make fun of her. She liked the hospital. Lizzie's family was really nice to her.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

There was a knock on Cuddy's door. Her assistant poked in his head. "There's a Mr. Adan here to see you ma'am." She hated it when he called her ma'am. She wasn't that old, at least she didn't think she was.

"Send him in."

The words were barely out of her mouth when a large, dark skinned man filled the doorway. "Dr. Cuddy," he said in a low, booming voice.

"Mr. Adan." Cuddy stood up and held out a hand though she secretly hoped he would not take it. She had a feeling he could crack her hand like a nut with one good handshake.

"Where is my daughter?" Unlike young Kaleelah, Mr. Adan showed no signs of an accent.

"She's with Lizzie and my husband." Cuddy sat down and picked up the phone. "I'll call them."

"Yes, do." Mr. Adan sat down and waited silently, his eyes did not shift nervously around the room tring to avoid hers, instead they penetrated through her, almost as if she weren't there.

Cuddy was not a woman who was easily intimidated, but this guy was quite capable of changing that. She wanted to speak, to break the awkward silence that hung in the room like a heavy blanket. One look in his eyes told her not to bother.

"House, where the hell are you?" She had finally gotten through to House.

"What do you want?" House thought the belligerent approach might work.

"Kaleelah's father is here."

"And?"

"And," Cuddy sighed impatiently, "I need you to bring her to my office so he can take her home."

"She's not with me."

"What do you mean..." Cuddy caught herself. She had a feeling Mr. Adan wouldn't want to hear that she had no idea where his daughter is. "Tell her it's time to go home."

House processed the conversation. Obviously Mr. Adan was not a man to be messed with. "Fine. We'll be right there."

House trudged into Wilson's office. He stopped dead when he saw his friend sitting cross-legged on the floor, the two girls pulling at his hair and tying it with bows. House bit his lip to stop the colossal roar of a laugh that was pushing to escape his lips. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "your father's here. It's time to go." He snickered at Wilson while the two girls got up, kissed him on the cheeks and gave him a big hug.

"Bye girls." Wilson hugged them back, then struggled to get his rapidly approaching middle aged bottom off the floor.

House pushed the two girls out of the room, then turned back to Wilson. "You're lipstick's smudged." House hurried out the door before Wilson had a chance to respond.

"My fader's here?"

"FaTHer," Lizzie corrected kindly.

"Fa..ther." Kaleelah smiled.

"Yep." House was a man of few words at times.

"Did you ask him about dinner?" Lizzie so wanted to have a friend over to dinner. She'd never done it before, and all the other kids always went on about having sleepovers and parties and the like. It sounded like it might be fun.

"I didn't talk to him."

Lizzie sighed. Her father was a pain sometimes. "Did MOMMY ask him if Kaleelah could stay for dinner?"

"How would I know?" They had finally reached Cuddy's office. House brushed past the assistant of the week as he so often did. He never bothered to get to know them. Lizzie, however, stopped and waved. "Come on." House pushed her through the door.

"Mommy, did you ask if Kaleelah could stay for dinner?" Lizzie ran to her mother who picked her up lovingly. Cuddy gave her a stern look. "Oh," Lizzie turned and looked at the stranger. "Hello Mr. Adan. Can Kaleelah have dinner at my house? It would mean ever so much to me." She smiled her sweetest little manipulative smile.

"No." Mr. Adan stood up and took his daughter by the hand. "Come along. We've got a lot to talk about."

Kaleelah turned and waved as she was being dragged out of the office. Lizzie waved back, then turned to her mother. "He didn't seem very nice." House laughed until Cuddy kicked him in the shin.

"I told him what happened in school today. I assume he was rather upset about it."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe she can come over another night."

"Hmph. Maybe." That had been a most unsatisfactory answer in Lizzie's mind, but she was pretty sure it was the best she was going to get.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Lizzie was very quiet at dinner that night. It came as rather a shock when she finally spoke. "I've been thinking."

Both her parents put down their forks and looked up at her. "Yes?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know if I want to change schools."

"Yes you do," was House's response. Her mothers was a little more thoughtful.

"Is this because of your friend?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "What if it is?" House was so proud of her in that moment.

"I..." Cuddy wasn't sure how to handle this one. She felt awful for Kaleelah, and knew it would be horrible for the girl if Lizzie left school, but she didn't want her own daughter to have to deal with that crap every day.

House gladly took over the conversation. "What you're mother is trying to say is that you can't live your life for other people. You can't spend your life taking care of everyone else. You have to do what is best for you. No one is going to do it for you."

Lizzie thought about that. "You and Mommy do what's best for me, even when I don't like it." It was Cuddy's turn to be proud. She loved to sit back and watch these two talk.

"We have to. Our lives are over now."

"House?" Cuddy glared at him. How dare he say his life was over, and hers most certainly was not.

"What I meant was," House quickly corrected himself, "we're your parents, and it is our duty to provide for you and protect you and do what is best for you until the day you milk us for every penny we're worth in college tuition only to run off with some tattooed biker named Ace, never to be seen again."

"I don't like guys with tattoos." Lizzie wrinkled her nose. "Well, not all of them, and I don't know any named Ace..."

"You're missing the point." Talking to Lizzie was one of the most frustrating things House did in a day.

"What is the point Daddy?" Sometimes both her parents wondered if she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You are changing schools." He spoke with a finality that started both the women.

Cuddy's tone became overly gentle. "Why don't you let Daddy and I talk about it. Go play with Rufus outside, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Lizzie wasn't happy about it, she hated being left out of the conversation, especially when it was about her, but she trudged off anyway, shuffling her feet against the kitchen floor.

"And please don't shuffle your feet."

"Yes Mommy." Lizzie picked her feet up very high with each step. Cuddy dropped her head into her hands in defeat.

"I don't want her going back to that school!" House would not tolerate anyone mistreating his little girl.

"I don't like the idea either, but we taught her to make her own decisions."

"They won't take her back anyway." House was reaching for anything.

"If we pay tuition, they'll take her back." Cuddy was a realist. She knew how loudly money talked.

"She only wants to go back because of that girl." House suddenly felt a tinge of resentment toward Lizzie's young friend.

"She has a friend, House. She doesn't have friends." Cuddy had been so thrilled to hear that Lizzie had befriended someone her own age that she was ready to give the girl anything she wanted.

"She doesn't need friends." House got by quite well without them.

"Even you have Wilson. And House, I know you don't want her to end up like you. Let her try. If something happens, then we'll pull her out."

"You've certainly changed your tune." House snided. "Weren't you the one who pulled her out in the first place?"

"Yes but..."

"You don't get to 'yes but' me. She is not going back to that school and that is final."

Cuddy bit her tongue. "Are you ordering me?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Since when do you get to make the decisions in my house?"

House knew that some day that would slap him in the face. He shouldn't have agreed to move into her house when the got married. It gave her an edge. "Lizzie is MY daughter. You wouldn't even have her without me."

Lizzie stood in the doorway, tears running down her face. They had both been too caught up to hear her come in. It was Rufus's bark that let them know they were not alone.

"Lizzie!" Cuddy looked horror struck.

"I don't want to go back to that school." She sniffled.

Cuddy walked over and knelt beside her. She swept the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You're not changing your mind just so we'll stop arguing are you?" She hated to think Lizzie had been influenced that way.

"No." Lizzie wasn't looking her in the eye. Cuddy knew what that meant. She turned and glared at House. She was expecting him to say it was okay, that Lizzie could do what she wanted, but only because she had momentarily forgotten who she was married to.

"Good. That's settled then." House got up and left the room. He couldn't bear to see Lizzie cry. It broke his heart. But, he was her father, and he had to do what was best for her, even if it hurt.

Cuddy spent a few more minutes trying to get Lizzie to tell the truth, but Lizzie was as stubborn as she was, and the girl wouldn't budge. She came up with an elaborate lie that included seeing Kaleelah on weekends, and being pen pals, and now they would have so much more to talk about when they saw each other and all sorts of nonsensical things that really amounted to nothing other than her changing her mind to stop her parents from fighting.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Cuddy finally headed for bed after tucking Lizzie in and reading her a bit more of Harry Potter. She shut Lizzie's door, and headed to her room. House was laying in bed reading a magazine. He looked up when she walked in, but didn't say anything.

Cuddy changed in the bathroom. She only did that when she was mad at him. House watched the door until it opened again, then put his head back in his magazine. Cuddy sat down and brushed out her hair, took off her jewelry, and climbed into bed. House waited anxiously to see if she would kiss him goodnight.

Cuddy looked at him, hesitated, then spoke. "Why won't you compromise on this?"

"I don't compromise." House kissed any hope of a goodnight kiss goodbye.

"She's trying to do the right thing, she's trying to be loyal to her friend."

"She's trying to avoid change."

"She's not you, House." Cuddy turned away from him, but it was only to set her alarm.

"She's not you either. She doesn't need to try to fix the world, right all the wrongs."

"That's not what I do." Even she didn't believe herself.

"I don't want my daughter to be beaten up. You know that's what coming, don't you? These kids, they're not all going to just kiss and make up. You accused them of something bad, they probably got in trouble. They're going to blame that on Lizzie."

"I didn't accuse them of anything they didn't do." Cuddy knew he was right. At best, Lizzie would be picked on, at worst... Cuddy didn't want to think about it. Both those girls were twice her size. They looked to be at least a year older, if not two. But, if Lizzie didn't go back, Kaleelah would be even worse off, and Lizzie would take the burden of blame all on herself. 'She's not you'. House's words echoed in her head.

"It doesn't matter. They're kids. They're not known for being rational. I don't want to put my daughter in that kind of environment."

"What about her friend?"

"Her father is going to have to make that decision. Lizzie's father has already made his."

Cuddy looked at him with hurt eyes. He had to look away. He could feel his conviction slipping away.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Lizzie has already decided to do what you want just to stop us from fighting."

"Doesn't seem to be working, does it?" House shot her an angry look.

"No, it doesn't." She slid down under the covers, her back turned toward House.

She must have slept, because when she turned over to face him, he wasn't there. She closed her eyes tight for a moment. "House," she sighed into the empty room.

She got up and quietly crept down the hall. She could hear him breathing as she approached the couch. She glared at him. They had a spare bedroom. He only chose the couch to make her feel bad.

She jumped when she felt a small tug at the back of her robe. "What are you doing up?"

Lizzie looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Are you and Daddy getting divorced?" She'd never seen her parents fight like that before. She wasn't aware that they bickered constantly at work, and that they always seemed to work things out in the end, all she knew was they didn't seem to be getting along, and people who didn't get along anymore got divorced.

"No. No, sweetheart." Cuddy pulled her up into her arms.

"Why is Daddy sleeping on the couch then?" Lizzie pointed down at the slowly waking House.

"Because he's an idiot." Cuddy kicked the back of the couch.

"Is this what you teach her?" House groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"If you're not getting divorced, then you can kiss each other, right?" Lizzie looked back and forth between them.

House made a snotty face at his wife. She returned it, but added, "of course. We're not mad at each other, we're just not agreeing at the moment."

"About me?"

Cuddy hesitated. Lizzie was too smart to lie to. "Yes, dear, about you."

"What do you want me to do to make you stop disagreeing?"

"Go to a new school," House said quickly before Cuddy could stop him.

"You don't have to do anything." Cuddy put her down on the back of the couch. Lizzie wasn't as light as she used to be.

"Then kiss and make up."

"It's not that simple," Cuddy tried to explain while House rose to his feet and approached her.

House leaned in and kissed her quickly. He waited for a slap, when none came, he kissed her again, slower and deeper this time. When he finally let her up for air, Cuddy looked at him carefully. "This doesn't change anything."

"Of course not." House grabbed her bottom and pushed her toward the bedroom. Then he turned to Lizzie, helped her off the couch and pushed her toward her room. "Now off to bed with both of you."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It came as no shock to anyone when House got his way. Less than a week later, Cuddy had found a new school for Lizzie. She dropped a few names and got them an interview.

"Who ever heard of interviewing to get into elementary school? It's not like we're sending her to Princeton."

"No, but if we want to, this school will look great on her application." Cuddy was actually very excited that they'd gotten an interview with Winchester Academy. She had applied a few years ago, but there were no openings at the time. Fortunately, the Cussler family had relocated to Spain and there was one place available in the fourth grade class.

"I'm gonna skip a grade?" Lizzie found this fascinating.

"You're grades are certainly good enough, and I am confident you can handle the work, but if you don't feel comfortable..."

"Does this mean I'll get out of school a year earlier?" Lizzie's excitement grew.

"You could skip another year and get out two years earlier." House had strongly protested Winchester Prep the first time Cuddy had applied, but now, in light of what had happened at the school he had chosen, he was building up as much excitement as he could.

"Cool!" Lizzie yelped as her mother pulled her hair. "Please be careful. Many women would kill for these curls."

Cuddy smiled. "I'm sorry, but if you don't stop squirming I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

"Are you sure you want me to come?" House held up two ties, and then tossed them both on the bed.

"No, but the school insisted that both parents be there." If it had been up to Cuddy she probably would have filed as a single mother, but House had seen the application, so she felt obliged to include him on it.

"Idiots." House sat on the edge of the bed. Cuddy finished with Lizzie's hair and walked over to House. She looked at him disapprovingly. First she buttoned the top button on his shirt, then she picked up the ties. As she was debating, House unbuttoned the shirt.

Cuddy settled on a dark blue tie with light grey stripes. The other option House had chosen was one Lizzie had bought him a few Christmases ago, and it had the famous dogs playing poker picture screen printed on the end of it. Cuddy tossed that one on the floor.

Lizzie walked over and picked it up and put it on the bed. Her mother had no taste. She stood and watched as Cuddy deftly tied House's tie. She gave her mother a lot of credit for not tightening it too tight, though she must often be tempted to.

"I guess that will do." Cuddy wrinkled her nose at him, much the way Lizzie did. It was cute on them both. Cuddy started running her fingers through his hair. House groaned a little before getting control of himself. "You really need to use conditioner," Cuddy informed him as her fingers got stuck in a tangle of waves.

"Condition is for girls...and Chase."

Lizzie giggled.

"Let's go." She was growing impatient. "Is it time? We should go early. I don't want to be late." She was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yes, we're ready." Cuddy took one last look at her daughter, who was perfect, one last look at her husband who was far from perfect, but as good as he was going to get, and a quick look in the mirror. Not bad if she said so herself.

The school was almost an hour away. Cuddy had explained this to Lizzie, and told her she'd have to do it every day, there was no way Cuddy was leaving her little girl in a dorm. Lizzie said she was fine with it. House was the one who fidgeted and complained for the whole ride. "Where are you taking us?"

"We're almost there."

"They don't even get any radio stations out here." House was fiddling with the radio dial.

"Plug in your iPod." Cuddy concentrated on the road.

House sighed and looked out the window. He noticed a large brick structure in the distance. It had lots of white trim and looked like something out of a civil war era movie. It was, to say the very least, stately. "Is that it?"

Cuddy looked down at the OnStar, then back at the distant building. "Yes. I think so."

"Nice." House was reluctantly impressed.

"It's huge!" Lizzie pressed her face against the window and looked on in awe as the building, and it's surrounding buildings grew larger. A big sign reading WINCHESTER ACADEMY AND PREPARATORY SCHOOL. "What's preparatory school?"

"It's like their high school."

"Will I be going there?"

"Not yet." Cuddy found a parking spot and nearly gave House a heart attack pulling into it. She never seemed to slow down until it was nearly too late. House clutched his chest as she slid the car into park and turned off the ignition. "Oh, get over it." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"Now I know why god invented seatbelts." House unbuckled his and got out. He blew an air kiss at the ground. Lizzie laughed at him.

"Daddy, god didn't invent seatbelts. Some guy did it." She shook her head like he was crazy.

"Yeah, well, maybe god invented the guy who invented seatbelts." House stuck out his tongue.

"You don't believe in god." Lizzie stuck hers out right back.

"Are you two done?" Cuddy took each of their hands and escorted them to the administration office.

They were made to wait fifteen minutes, which really wasn't bad, because they were twenty minutes early.

A tall, robust man came out to greet them. "You must be very eager to be here," he laughed politely.

"Sorry we were so early. I hope it hasn't disrupted your schedule." Cuddy shook his hand firmly. House followed suit. He was always impressed at how well she could play the game when she wanted to. He had never picked up that particular skill.

"And you must be Elizabeth." The big man bent down on one knee so that he was at face level with her.

"It's Lizzie," she corrected him, giving his massive hand a firm shake.

"I shall call you Lizzie then."

Lizzie smiled. Something about this man reminded her of her Uncle Barnie, and it wasn't just because they were the two largest men she'd ever met. They were both just like giant teddy bears. Only this guy had lighter fur, uh, hair.

"I'm Truman Winchester. I'm the headmaster here at Winchester. Yes, I am the great, great grandson of the schools founder. I hope you don't mind, but I've asked my son Jeremy to join us in a little while, so Lizzie here can get a students perspective of life at our little school."

"That's very nice, thank you," Cuddy smiled politely.

"But first, let's get to know each other." Truman held the chair for Lizzie as she sat down. House, not to be shown up, held Cuddy's chair. She eyed him suspiciously before sitting. "Now, it says here in your file that you are eight years old."

"Yes sir." Lizzie felt compelled to be on her best behavior. She didn't know what had come over her.

"You're grades are remarkable." He flipped through her old report cards. Lizzie was craning her neck trying to see what he was looking at. Truman caught her and smiled. He turned the file around so she could look at it.

"This is all about me?" She didn't think there could be that much information about someone so young. It's not like she really did anything remarkable yet.

"It is indeed, and it's a very good read." Truman smiled. "You've got a remarkable pedigree my dear."

"Pedigree? Isn't that a dog food?" Unless she was mistaken, Mommy had gotten it for Rufus once. He didn't like it.

Truman did not laugh at her. He smiled and explained. "It means you're family background is very impressive. Both your parents are highly respected doctors." He nodded politely to both Cuddy and House. "Your paternal grandfather is a marine. Your maternal grandfather is also a doctor. If you're not careful Lizzie, you will grow up to be a doctor too."

"I will." Lizzie knew of no other option. Medicine was her life.

"Well, you're still young; maybe I can talk some sense into you." He smiled at House to let him know it was a joke. House wasn't smiling back. "And it appears your great grandfather was a well respected doctor as well."

"Great grandfather?" Lizzie had never heard about a great grandfather.

"I'll tell you all about him later, okay?" Cuddy felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"Okay," Lizzie replied hesitantly. Truman looked truly sorry for bringing it up.

"Enough about your pedigree. What's really important is who you are."

"I'm Lizzie."

"Well I already know that. Tell me something I don't know."

Lizzie looked at her file. "It looks like you know everything."

"I know your grades, and where you live, and who your parents are. I don't know what you like to do, what your favorite subject is, who your best friend is."

Lizzie's face lit up. "My best friend is Kaleelah Adan. She's really nice." Her face darkened again. "But I haven't talked to her in a while."

"What did you used to do together?" Truman tactfully avoided getting into trouble there.

"We used to play games, and just talk. She's a real good listener."

"And I bet you are quite the talker." It was clear by Lizzie's firm grasp of language that she used it at great length.

"Is she ever," House mumbled. He got kicked in the ankle. "Ouch!"

"What do you do when you're not studying, or talking?" Truman smiled.

"I like to tell stories...oh, but that's talking."

"No, that's different."

"Well, I like to tell stories, and sing songs, and dance around my room, and..."

"We've got an excellent music program. Have you ever thought of playing an instrument?"

"Daddy plays piano, but he's not patient enough to teach me." She smiled sweetly at her father to stop him from commenting.

"Well, I think our piano teacher might be more patient. Do you like sports? You could try out for the junior soft ball team. It's too late for soccer. We also have lacrosse and..."

House's face lit up when Truman said lacrosse.

"Did you used to play Dr. House?"

"Lacrosse? Yeah. Years ago." House slumped down in his chair.

"Well, maybe it's in your blood Lizzie. At any rate, you can give it a try, if you don't like it, there's no pressure. We might not have a record breaking team, but anyone who wants to play and shows commitment and passion for the sport is more than welcome on our team."

"That's very nice." Cuddy was crossing her fingers in her lap. First that Lizzie liked the school, and second that she'd get in. Being able to tell House she told him so was just a perk.

There was a knock on the door. "Am I early father?" A boy just about Lizzie's age poked his blonde head in.

"No, not at all Jeremy, I was just telling Lizzie about our different sports. Jeremy is our star lacrosse player, if you don't mind my bragging."

"Dad," Jeremy's light skin turned an odd shade of salmon.

"Come now, Jeremy, you're my pride and joy." Truman beamed proudly at his boy. "Jeremy would be one of your classmates, Lizzie. He's in the fourth grade, which, looking at your grades, I think you would be quite capable of handling."

"You don't think she'll be lost, staring after the first semester?"

"With grades like these? Not at all. However, we can assign her a tutor to help her get caught up. If you feel like you need it, you just let me know and I'll set it up." He spoke to Lizzie.

"I won't." Lizzie was a confident child. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but no one noticed.

"So, what do you want me to talk about?" The boy seemed uncomfortable in front of this family of strangers.

"Do you like going to school here?"

"Will I get in trouble if I say no?"

Truman laughed. "No, but I will write you out of my will."

Jeremy smiled. "I LOVE going to school here. It's the best school in the whole universe."

"Now Jeremy, you're not just saying that to tease me, are you?"

"No, really, it's a cool place."

"Look, why don't you tell Lizzie the inside scoop without us stick in the mud adults eavesdropping on you. Mr. & Mrs. House, can I show you around the campus?"

House and Cuddy got up and left with Truman. Jeremy stood silently until the door had closed behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Don't mind my dad. He thinks he's funnier than he is."

"I like him." Lizzie looked at the boy with bright, eager eyes.

"So, what do you want to know?" Jeremy sat down, his short legs just reached the ground. Lizzie's dangled, swinging back and forth.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"This place is really cool. I know, you hear stuff like academy and prep school and you think it's all a bunch of rich snobs and, well, most of them are, but there's some good kids here too. You just have to know which groups to avoid."

"It was like that at my old school." Lizzie frowned.

"Why are you transferring mid year? Dad doesn't usually let people do that."

"I got kicked out of my old school because I punched this girl in the face," Lizzie made herself sound a little tougher than she really was.

"Really? You?" Jeremy looked at her tiny frame. He was impressed.

"She tried to hurt my friend, so I decked her." A shyte eating grin spread across Lizzie's face.

"Sweet." Jeremy shook his head approvingly. "I think you'll get on just fine here." He made a mental hit list of all the classmates he wished he could punch in the face.

"I'm not really violent." Lizzie worried that he had gotten the wrong idea."

"I didn't think you were. Still, that's pretty impressive."

"So, you really think I'll fit in here?"

"Stick with me, Lizzie. I think you'll do just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The ride home seemed much shorter than the ride to Winchester Academy. Mainly because Lizzie chatted excitedly the whole way back.

"Then you definitely want to go there?" Cuddy really wanted to be sure they were doing the right thing.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell Kaleelah all about it." Lizzie started listing, again, all the things she was going to tell her friend. Then she started on about all the classes she wanted to take. "I want to try horseback riding, and piano, and they have a photography class, and art, and ballet, and music, and I want to join the band. Jeremy is in the band. He plays the saxophone. I thought I might try the clarinet. The flute is too girly." Her parents would have laughed if she'd taken a breath. "And I'm gonna try the softball team, but I don't know, Jeremy said the girls thrown different then the boys. I wish I could get on the boys team, but he said no way. So I'm gonna try lacrosse too, and then in the next season I want to do soccer. Jeremy thinks I'd be good at soccer."

House glanced over at Cuddy. That was about the billionth time she'd mentioned Jeremy. If that boy started sniffing around his little girl...

"And..oh, did I tell you, they have a science club. Jeremy said I probably can't join until next year, but I want to join that and..."

"When are you going to have time to do you school work?" Cuddy interrupted.

"Jeremy said he would help me if I needed it, with studying and stuff."

"I bet he did," House mumbled. "And did Jeremy tell you about biology class?"

"House," Cuddy said weakly.

Lizzie totally missed the point. "Yeah, well, science class. We don't get into the individual stuff until fifth grade, but Jeremy said, when we do, we'll have all the different sciences, and I can pick to take extra classes in the ones that I like the best. If I'm gonna be a doctor like you I'm gonna need biology." She really thought that's why he'd asked.

"Great," House replied sarcastically.

"Did you pick up my uniform and one for gym and on Friday's we get to wear our own clothes, but Jeremy said that the uniforms aren't that bad. He said they're pretty comfy, not that stiff stuff they used to have. He said, when his dad became headmaster, he changed a few things. His dad seemed nice, I mean Mr. Winchester, don't you think?"

"If you'd stop talking for more than a breath, we might be able to answer you." House replied.

"Lizzie, I'm glad you're so excited." Cuddy was heaving a big old internal sigh of relief. "And yes, Mr. Winchester seems very nice, and the school is lovely. And it seems like you've already made a new friend in Jeremy."

"No. Kaleelah is my friend."

"Yes, I know, but Jeremy can be your friend too."

House squirmed at the sound of the boys name. "No he can't. Like she said, Kaleelah is her friend." House knew that wouldn't last, he'd moved enough times to know that it was easier to move on than to cling to the past when you're young.

"Well, we'll see how it goes." Lizzie was a sensible enough child to remain open to the possibility of two friends, though at her young age, friend was equal to bestest friend in the whole world, and she didn't know if she was allowed to have two of those.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINTEEN

Cuddy called Mr. Adan when they got home from the Winchester Academy. Lizzie had been pestering her about it almost as much as she'd been rambling about her new school. She had so much to tell Kaleelah, and she wanted to have her friend over for dinner.

Arrangements were made for the following evening, and when the doorbell rang at five, Lizzie nearly fell over herself rushing to it.

"Kaleelah, you made it." Lizzie caught her friend in a big hug. House looked on in disgust. How could a daughter of his be so...huggy.

"Hello Lizzie," Mr. Adan nodded to her. "Mr. and Mrs. House."

"Come in, please." Cuddy came over and shook his hand.

"I cannot stay. I will be back to pick her up at eight."

"Yes. Of course." Cuddy shot a look at House who groaned and tapped Lizzie's leg with his cane. How he'd let himself be domesticated was beyond...oh right. His mind wondered to the night before. They were already half way though that book he'd bought Cuddy for Christmas, for the third time. He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Adan," Lizzie said politely. Then she shocked them all by curtseying. Mr. Adan actually cracked a smile.

"Kaleelah," he said warningly.

"Uh, thank you Mr. and Mrs. House." Kaleelah smiled gratefully.

"You are always welcome," Cuddy led Mr. Adan out while the two girls ran off to Lizzie's room. "Dinner will be in half an hour," Cuddy called out to them fruitlessly.

She squirmed as she felt House's arms wrap around her waist. "We're alone." He looked around the room.

"No we're not." She pretended to struggle.

"They won't come out until you call them for dinner." House started sucking on her neck.

"House!" She half laughed half tried to get away. "They're kids. They're unpredictable."

"They've got to learn about sex some time." House was unbuttoning her shirt.

She slapped his hand. "Not today." She managed to get away and hurried into the kitchen to check on dinner. House couldn't catch up to her, so he didn't bother trying.

Lizzie talked none stop, showing Kaleelah every single thing in her room.

"Lizzie," Kaleelah had tried to get her friends attention about five times in the past twenty minutes, but Lizzie was on a roll and, as usual, wouldn't shut up. So Kaleelah sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the petite brunette to run out of steam.

"This is my new uniform." Lizzie held up the crisp white shirt and Winchester plaid skirt. Kaleelah frowned her disapproval. "I know, but Jeremy said it's cool."

"Who's Jeremy?" Kaleelah actually managed to say two words in a row.

"He's this boy at my new school." Lizzie blushed a little. "He's cute...I mean nice. He's real nice. He told me all about the school, and he's gonna help me get caught up."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Lizzie giggled and blushed further. "I only just met him Leelah. I don't know." She giggled again.

"You like him," Kaleelah teased.

"Do not." Lizzie protested.

"You do too." Kaleelah laughed at her.

"It's a really good school." Lizzie had used tactic twelve from her fathers avoidance rulebook. "I wish you could come. Could you? Do you think your father would let you come?"

"No." Kaleelah seemed dark. She looked down at her feet. "I don't go to school anymore."

"What? You have to go to school. I think it's the law or something."

"I'm being home schooled until...my big sister is a teacher, she's tutoring me at home."

Lizzie had not only learned how to change a subject to avoid something you didn't want to talk about, she'd learned how to spot when someone else was doing it too. "Until what?"

"Nothing." Kaleelah picked up a stuffed dog on Lizzie's bed and held it.

"Are you in trouble?" Lizzie came and sat next to her friend the way Mommy always sat next to her when she wanted to know what was wrong.

"No. I'm...I'm going home."

"But we haven't had dinner yet!" Lizzie wondered if she'd talked too much about her new school.

"No. Not tonight. I mean, my HOME home."

"Huh?" Lizzie wasn't usually stumped.

"Jamaica. He says it's better for me there."

"But..." Lizzie was repeating in her head 'do not cry, do not cry'. It was working, so far.

"No. He's right. I miss my Momma. I miss my grandparents, and my old school. I didn't really want to come here anyway, but, well, Daddy made me and..." she saw her friend cry. "Don't cry Lizzie. It's for the best. And I'll write to you all the time. I promise."

"I'll write too."

"We can be pen pals." Kaleelah put an arm around Lizzie. She hadn't wanted to tell Lizzie that she missed her old friends, she thought that would be mean, but she did miss them. She'd been popular in Jamaica, she'd been happy there. Two things she never was in Princeton.

"I've...I've always wanted a pen pal." Lizzie bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying.

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner's ready," Cuddy called in to them.

"Coming." Lizzie grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes, but they were still red and puffy. Her mother would know she'd been crying.

"It's okay, come on." Kaleelah, who had never in their time together told Lizzie what to do, was now grabbing the bossy girl by the hand and pulling her out of the room. Lizzie was startled.

"What have you two been up to?" Cuddy's voice changed mid sentence, when she saw her daughter trying to avoid her eyes. She narrowed her own and waited for Lizzie to look over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lizzie sniffled.

"Good, can we eat?" House asked. He was starving, and not in the mood for a pre-teen melodrama.

Dinner was a quite affair. Lizzie, usually chatty and animated, was silent and withdrawn. Kaleelah, usually the quiet one remained so. House was too busy eating and enjoying the silence to do much about it. Cuddy was crazy with frustration. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to seem pushy.

"How is school Kaleelah." She finally broke down and spoke. House smacked her leg with his cane. "Ouch!"

"I don't go anymore." House knew something like that was coming.

"What happened?" This time House kicked her. Why was it women never knew when to mind their own business? Now he was going to have to listen to some kids problems while he was trying to enjoy his spaghetti bolognaise.

"Daddy said I didn' have to go no more after you took us out. He said it wasn't right. Da way I was treated. He said he would rather send me away than see me treated like dat." She was nervous, and her accent was slipping again.

"Send you away?" Cuddy was horrified. House knew it was pointless to try and stop her now, so he picked up his plate and his cup and balancing them in one hand, he headed to the living room. Cuddy glared at his back but she didn't stop him.

"I'm goin home, to Jamaica, to my Momma."

"Oh." Cuddy wasn't sure what else to say.

"Can I be excused?" Lizzie was already half out of her chair.

"I..." Cuddy didn't bother finishing. Lizzie was gone.

"I don' think she's takin it well." Kaleelah looked at Cuddy with warm brown eyes.

"Well, you're her best friend. She's upset."

"I know. It's just..." Kaleelah leaned toward Cuddy," I was happier in Jamaica. I'm glad I'm going home. But I don't know if I can tell her dat. I don't wan her to feel bad."

Cuddy smiled warmly. "I think she'd be happy to know this is what you want. She'll be happy for you, eventually." Cuddy knew her daughter well enough to know it would take a while.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. Why don't you go find her and tell her what you told me?" Cuddy nodded toward the door. Kaleelah got up and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you Mrs. House." Then she ran off to find her friend.

Lizzie was in the back yard, sitting on her swing, petting Rufus. Kaleelah came outside and stood on the back porch for a moment. "Lizzie?"

"What?" Lizzie turned her swing so she was facing away from her friend.

"I want to tell you something." Kaleelah, undaunted, walked up to her. Lizzie swung the swing the other way, again turning her back on her friend. "Please Lizzie. I know you're mad at me..."

Lizzie swung around to face her. "I'm not mad at YOU Kaleelah, I'm mad at your Dad for sending you away."

"It's what I want," Kaleelah said meekly.

"No it's not!"

"Yes, Lizzie, it is." Kaleelah sat down in the grass. "I had a good life in Jamaica. My mom is a great cook, and really nice, like yours."

"My Mom is not a great cook."

"Dinner was wonderful."

"She bought it."

"Oh." Kaleelah smiled as she played with a blade of grass. "Still, she is a wonderful woman isn't she?"

"Yeah, my Mom's the best."

"Well, so is mine." Kaleelah smiled. "And I haven't seen her in almost a year."

"Why not?" 

"She's still in Jamaica. She doesn't want to move to America. So when my parents split, they let us kids choose where we wanted to go, and I thought America was soo cool and exciting and I wanted to go with my Dad. But now I miss home, and I miss my Momma, and I miss my friends and..." Her eyes grew wide as she looked into Lizzie's face.

"You had friends there?" Lizzie furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure if she was happy for her friend, or resentful, or jealous, or just plain mad.

"Good friends. You'd really like em. Mona, she reminds me of you. She's really nice and friendly and she talks a lot."

"You think I talk a lot?"

"You DO talk a lot." Both girls giggled. Cuddy, watching from the kitchen window smiled.

"You shouldn't spy on people." House came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"I know. I was just worried." Cuddy didn't try to push him off of her this time. She felt him press up against her backside, and felt that tingle she got when he was too close to her. It was exacerbated by his lips pressing gently against her neck.

"Don't be. Lizzie's a strong kid. She can handle losing a friend. She'll get another one."

"Jeremy?" Cuddy teased. She could tell already that House didn't like the kid.

"No way!" House spun his wife around and pushed her up against the counter. "You shouldn't joke about that boy!"

"That boy?" Cuddy laughed. "House, they're eight."

"Kids mature a lot faster these days." His hands were resting comfortably on her hips. He pulled her close to him.

"They'll be fine House. Lizzie is not hooking up with the kid. They're just friends. It's nice that she can make friends now." Cuddy had been worried that Lizzie might have inherited her fathers anti-social gene. It had taken her eight years to make a friend her age. That wasn't normal.

Cuddy turned to look out the window. Kaleelah was pushing Lizzie on the swing. She smiled warmly. House peered over her shoulder. He refused to smile warmly. Instead he French kissed the warm smile off his wife's face.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

It was House's turn to tuck Lizzie in, so when bedtime drew near, he thought about how fun it would be to grab her up in her arms, hang her from her feet and carry her into her room.

"Whatcha thinking Daddy?" She looked up at him sweetly.

"I'm thinking your mother won't tuck me in until I tuck you in. Let's go." House nudged her with his cane.

Lizzie giggled. "You're too big to be tucked in Daddy."

"You're never too big to be tucked in Lizzie." House winked at Cuddy as he followed his daughter down the hall. She smiled at him, then went back to folding laundry.

Lizzie had already brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, so she crawled right into bed. "You're gonna read to me, right?"

"You're too old to be read to." House started pulling the covers up over her.

"You're never too old to be read to Daddy." Lizzie loved throwing House's words back at him.

"Not Harry Potter," House looked in horror at the giant book beside her bed.

"Yes Daddy." Lizzie smiled and cocked her head to the side, much like Rufus did when he was trying to get himself out of trouble.

"You know I hate this crap."

"Shhhhh. Don't say crap."

"Shhhhh yourself. I can say whatever I want."

"Oh really? Does Mommy know about that rule?"

"Mommy doesn't make all the rules around here." House turned quickly toward the door. No one was there. Lizzie laughed hysterically.

"Oh Daddy. We both know that's not true."

"Shut up!" House snapped playfully. "You want me to read this crap story or what?"

"Yes please." Lizzie leaned back against her pillow and folded her hands over her chest.

"I don't know why you can't just read it yourself," House grumbled as he turned to the bookmarked page.

"Because, Daddy, I love the sound of your voice. It's so soothing."

"My voice?" House had never before been called soothing.

"Yeah, when you talk it puts me right to sleep." Lizzie smiled the Devil's smile and ducked when her father faked wanting to hit her.

House closed the book. He really hated Harry Potter. Mostly because Lizzie had made her parents read it to her countless times over the past few years.

"What are you doing Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you." House sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Is Mommy making you? Cause you don't have to unless Mommy's making you."

"Yes." House did not sound happy about it either.

"What does she want you to talk about?" Lizzie was used to her mother forcing her father to do fatherly things. It didn't bother her. She knew if he really didn't want to, he wouldn't. No matter what her mother threatened.

"Kaleelah."

"What about her?" Lizzie had found a nice cozy corner of denial and she had ordered tea and biscuits and wasn't going to leave until she'd enjoyed every last sip.

"She's leaving. Your mother thinks you're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm happy for her."

"This is me you're talking to."

"I don't want her to go, and it's selfish and it's horrible but I don't want her to go. She's my friend. She liked me. Now she's going to go back to all her old friends, and she's going to forget all about me." Lizzie buried her head in the pillow.

House frowned. Why did Cuddy make him do these things? Was this another one of her sad attempts to make him a better person? He watched his daughters tiny body heave up and down with great sobs.

He put his hand on her back. "You'll make other friends." He assumed that's what usually happened.

"I don't want other friends." Lizzie turned and sat up. "What would you do if Uncle Wilson left you?"

House laughed nervously. "Well, that would never happen." 

"But what if it did? What if he forgot about you?"

"He could never forget me. Just like Kaleelah won't forget you as soon as she gets there."

"Yeah but..."

"No. If you don't want Kaleelah to forget you, then you write her, you call her, you make sure she doesn't forget you. Don't give up on her so easily."

"I'm not giving up on her." Lizzie protested.

"Sounds like it to me."

"Well you're wrong Daddy. I'm not giving up on her, I'm going to write her and messenger her and we can talk on the phone and..."

"Well then, she's hardly likely to forget you is she?"

Lizzie frowned, trying to remember why she was so upset. She remembered. "But it won't be the same, will it?"

"Nothing stays the same Lizzie. Get used to it."

Cuddy peeked her head in the door, House turned to look at her. He mouthed the words 'help me' as precisely as he could. She shook her head and mouthed 'no'.

"Lizzie, your mother would like to talk to you." House spoke quickly. Cuddy already had the door half closed.

"Mommy, Daddy said crap." Lizzie was tired and just wanted them both to leave her alone.

"Oh really?" Cuddy came in and glared down at the sitting House.

"Yeah. He said it was okay, because you're not the boss of him."

"That is NOT what I said." House refused to be misquoted.

"What did you say?" Cuddy's calm voice was unnerving.

"I said you don't make all the rules around here." House sat up straight in an attempt at difiance.

"Right." Cuddy nodded. "Let's discuss this in the other room. Lizzie, you get some sleep. You've got a lot of studying to do to before you start school on Monday."

"I know." Lizzie was grateful when they shut the door behind them. She knew they only did this stuff because they cared about her, but the two of them drove her crazy sometimes.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

House followed his wife into the bedroom. "That went well," House said, while kissing her neck.

"You think so?"

"No, but I was hoping I could convince you." He pulled away and began to get undressed.

"I suppose it's pointless to warn you against swearing in front of her."

"Yeah, pretty much." House helped his beautiful wife unzip her dress then watched carefully as she slid out of it. He used to hear that once a woman got married, she let herself go. That had not been the case with Cuddy. She looked better than ever.

He couldn't help himself, he threw his arms around her and spun her to face him. "I love you," he kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"What was that for?" She asked when their lips finally parted.

"I just don't want you to yell at me tonight." He looked pointedly at the bed, then back at her nearly naked body.

"I'm not going to yell at you House." She smiled patiently. Sometimes life with House was like being the single mother to two rambunctious children, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "I just want you to be more careful around her. Children pick up everything, even things you're not aware of, and I don't want her going to her new school and swearing like a sailor, okay?"

"Sure. I don't want that either," he said what he assumed he wanted her to say, though it was getting hard to concentrate with her slowly undoing his pants.

"What do you want House?" She cooed seductively.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that one." He grabbed her arms and easily tossed her onto the bed. He fell on top of her as gently as he could. "It's the same thing I always want." He caressed one of her breasts in his hand.

"You really are a sexaholic." She laughed and he felt a tingle run through his body as hers shook beneath him.

"Yes, I'm a sick, sick man, and you're a doctor, so please, doctor, it's up to you to save me." He sunk into her as her hands began to explore every inch of him.

"Tell me where it hurts?" She purred.

"Oh, right about here," House pointed to his already hard penis. "Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"If you think it will help?" She moved him onto his back and was sliding down his body.

"Oh, it will, it will!" House already felt the 'healing' powers of her promise. She wasn't even touching him yet, just hovering above him, her breath falling against his skin like a warm blanket.

He closed his eyes and could track her progress by that warmth. She was almost there. He felt the pressure rising inside him, the heat of passion growing stronger, he felt himself begin to sweat, to pant excitedly.

There was a knock at the door, then a small voice called out, "Mommy? Daddy? I can't sleep."

"Damn!" House slammed both fists into the bed with all his frustration.

"I'll be right there," Cuddy shrugged, then threw on a robe and headed to the door. House quickly covered himself with the sheet. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Cuddy opened the door and smiled down at her little girl.

"I'm nervous." Lizzie looked at her mother, then at her father. "Is daddy alright?"

"He's fine dear. Come on." Cuddy lead her little girl out of the room, looking back at House with an almost regretful look.

"You owe me," House mouthed back to her, then slid his hand under the covers. Cuddy quickly shut the door behind her.

"You're nervous about school?" This was a first. Lizzie was normally a fearless child who loved to dive into new experiences.

"Yeah." Lizzie crinkled up her face. "What if they don't like me?"

Cuddy had to process that for a moment. Lizzie had never been popular, and she hadn't cared about that at all until now. "Be..."

"If you're going to say that 'be yourself and they will like you' crap, don't bother. I know it's not true."

"Lizzie!" Her mother warned.

"Sorry Mommy." Lizzie smiled to deflect her mother's anger.

"Don't do it again."

"I'll try not to." Lizzie didn't want to lie to her mother. There was no guarantee she wouldn't swear again.

"If you don't try to impress the other kids, if you just be yourself," Cuddy groaned when she had to use that phrase, "then you won't make false friends. You know what Daddy says about false friends."

"It's better to have no friends at all then to have friends who like you for the wrong reasons."

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"Because they're not really your friends anyway."

"Yes. Besides, you'll have Jeremy to help you meet people, and make sure you get caught up in class."

"I don't think Daddy likes Jeremy."

"I know he doesn't, but don't worry about what Daddy thinks."

Lizzie giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Daddy is. He doesn't even know Jeremy yet."

Cuddy smiled. "That's true. But you know what you're father is like." Cuddy said it with great love. Both of these women knew exactly what House was like, too smart for his own good, quick to make enemies, a pain in the neck, but they both loved him dearly despite all his many flaws.

"He's the greatest man in the whole world," Lizzie replied proudly.

"Yes he is." Cuddy smiled and remembered the naked man laying in her bed. She hoped he hadn't worn himself out yet. "Are you okay now?"

Lizzie blushed. "Yes, Mommy, you can go back to playing with Daddy now."

It was Cuddy's turn to blush. Sometimes her little girl was too smart for anyone's good.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

House was already asleep when Cuddy came back into the room. She glared down at his peaceful face. His hand was still buried under he covers. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

Cuddy slipped out of her robe and climbed into bed. She slid one arm around his waist. She was still ready. She slid her hand along his arm, the one that disappeared under the covers. She reached his hand, and slid her fingers through his. He stirred in his sleep.

She slowly lifted his hand and laid his arm out on the bed, then replaced his hand with her own. She slid her slender fingers along the top of his thigh. He stirred again, and moaned lightly. She rapped her fingers around his flaccid shaft and felt a twitch of life as she slowly slid her hand up and down along it.

"You're the best wife ever." House's bright blue eyes snapped open.

"Don't you forget it." She went down on him as promised. She crouched over his mid section, and slowly lowered her lips to his now rock hard dick. Her mouth slowly slid over it, her tongue danced across the tip, shooting adrenaline through his entire body. He felt like he could stop the world from spinning as her tongue circled around him, her mouth pulsing up and down his rather impressive length.

Right before he came, she pulled away and finished the job inside her. He was impressed with how well she knew him, how well she could read the signs leading to his orgasm. She knew exactly when to stop sucking, and when to slip him into her soft, warm pussy.

House cried out in ecstasy as he sunk deep inside her. She moaned and groaned appropriately, but he knew she was faking for his benefit.

"Don't you pull that shit with me missy." House had a shit eating grin on his face. He had wanted Lisa Cuddy for a long time, but has always considered it more of a territorial thing. Sure there were women who wanted him, Stacy had had him for a long time, Cameron had practically thrown herself at him, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He didn't consider himself a catch. He was moody, nasty, deformed, what self respecting woman would want him? Cuddy certainly didn't.

One night, she'd given him one night of pleasure a long, long time ago. And then she'd pulled away. He told himself he wanted her again because of the challenge. He wanted to make her want him, then he would pull away, show her what it felt like.

But for the past seven years he'd had her more times than he could count, and not once had he ever wanted to push her away. He had married her before he would admit to himself that it wasn't about the challenge. He really did love this woman with all his heart.

"Turn over." He looked down at her for a moment, laying on her back, not at all self conscious about her overwhelming nudity, but why should she be? The woman was perfect. "Come on." He helped her flip over onto her stomach. "Oh, on your knees princess.": He slapped her ass affectionately and watched as she raised herself onto her hands and knees. "It's your turn."

House placed his hands on her hips and admired the sight in front of him. Her legs were slightly parted and her back was arched just enough to make for easy entry. She wanted him, and he loved that feeling.

Slowly he ran his hand across her perfectly toned ass. It quivered at his touch. He slid his hand along the length of her back, then slipped around to her front. Her breasts were hanging down and he cupped one in his hand, thanking gravity for the feeling of her nipple pushing against his palm.

"Any time," Cuddy turned to look at him, she smiled impatiently.

"You cannot rush the master." House spanked her lightly again.

"Yes, well, the MASTER doesn't have to get up early tomorrow to prepare his little girl for school."

"Right, so shut up and let me get back to my masterpiece." House spanked her again. He hadn't tried it before, and was slightly surprised that she was letting him. No, not just letting him, she was obeying him. She turned back and waited.

He took his dick in his hand, and instead of inserting it between her legs, he slid it across her bottom a little first, as a tease. He felt her whole body react. He could practically see the tingle of expectation coming off her.

"Please, House..." she was begging. That just made him harder.

"You want it?" He asked, sliding his penis between her legs.

"Yes!" She breathed.

"How much?" He asked, enjoying his new role as master.

"All of it." She couldn't suppress her laughter. He'd fallen right into that one.

"Silence!" He slapped her ass a bit harder that time, and she fell silent. For a moment he thought he'd gone too far, but her back arched just a bit more, and he knew she'd liked it.

He slid his rock hard shaft against her, feeling her soft lips folding around it. She was breathing heavily. Her whole body responding instinctually. He watched as she began to move slowly back and forth, pressing her bottom against him lightly at first, then harder and harder as his shaft sunk deeper and deeper between her lips.

Her body felt like it was about to explode. She wanted desperately to pull him into her, but she didn't dare. She wanted to turn around and throw her arms around him, hold him tight to her body, but she couldn't, though the idea that he would throw her over his knee and punish her was one that didn't upset her as much as the thought it should.

Every synapse in her body fired off at once. Her whole body jerked and shuddered in a great explosion. House nearly came with her, just from the shear sense of triumph. "Shhh." He whispered in her ear as he bent over her. "You don't want to wake Lizzie." He smiled to himself. She had done that to him so many times, raising him to a fury only to remind him of their daughter in the next room. He now knew why she did it. It was fun.

He felt her body collapse to the bed. She was breathing heavily and her body was covered in sweat. She looked gorgeous. House let himself fall beside her, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg.

"That was amazing," Cuddy breathed in his ear as she squirmed around to face him.

"You think?" House asked proudly.

"Some of your best work." She began kissing his neck uncontrollably. She just had to touch him, to feel him, to absorb him.

"Well, that's what happens when you listen to me."

"Is this where I'm supposed to say 'You're the man'?"

"'Thank you master, I am your obedient sex slave forever' will do."

"Will you settle for 'thank you, you rocked my world'?" She smiled up at him, practically lighting up the whole room.

"That'll do." He kissed her.

"I'm glad you're my husband Gregory House."

"Of course you are." He kissed her again, then pulled her into his arms. He loved falling asleep with her head on his bare chest. There was something so comforting in it. Sometimes he didn't want to let her go. That feeling usually ended when his arm fell asleep, but tonight he might just deal with the painful tingling. Tonight he could put up with anything.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Lizzie was uncharacteristically, the first one up. She got herself dressed in the uniform her mother had set out for her the night before, and she sat at the kitchen table quietly. There was no sign of her parents, so she pulled a chair up to the counter and climbed up to where the bowls were.

She took out a bowl, then got a spoon, the milk and some cereal. She poured herself a bowl of cereal then sat alone at the table chomping loudly. She was nearly finished when her mother finally walked in.

Lizzie looked up at her. "You look beautiful." Her mother seemed particularly radiant this morning. Lizzie had a vague idea what that meant. It meant Daddy loved her very much.

"Thank you. And you look so sweet in your little uniform," Cuddy gushed.

"Oh, no," Lizzie started shaking her head when she saw that look in her mothers eye. "Not a picture. No Mommy, please."

It was too late. Cuddy had gotten the digital camera and was focusing it on her precious little girl. Click.

"Awe, Mom, I'm eating!" Lizzie groaned.

"Then I'll take a better one when you're done." Cuddy put the camera in her pocket and started cleaning up.

Lizzie finished her cereal and handed her mother the bowl and spoon. "Where's Daddy? Isn't he coming to school with us?"

"I don't think so dear. You know your father isn't a morning person." Cuddy smiled. House was definitely a night person. Especially last night.

"Can't you wake him up and make him come?" Lizzie had no idea why her mother started cracking up. She just looked at her funny until she stopped.

"Sorry sweetheart. I was just thinking of something." And it was a glorious something. She'd never actually measured it, but if she had to guess, it was a good nine inch something with a very impressive girth.

"Mommy?" Lizzie waved her hand in front of her mothers face. 

"Yes?"

"It's time to go. If Daddy's not coming, we can go. I don't want to be late." Lizzie was standing by the door. She had her book bag over one arm.

"One more picture." Cuddy took it quickly before Lizzie rushed out the door.

The ride to school seemed endless. Lizzie kept going over everything she had needed. "Did you pack pens?"

"Yes."

"I probably need a pencil too."

"It's in there."

"What about paper? I'll need lots of paper, for notes."

"I packed everything on your list. If there's anything you don't have, I'm sure someone would be more than happy to loan it to you."

"They don't even know me. They're not going to give me stuff." Lizzie had be raised in the Gregory House school of humanity, being that no one gave anything for free.

"You might be surprised."

Eventually Cuddy pulled the car into the parking lot of Winchester Academy. Lizzie was practically bouncing out of her seat when she saw Jeremy standing by the front door. "Can I go Mommy? Can I?"

Cuddy turned the car off. "Of course." She watched as Lizzie flew out of the car like a bullet.

Lizzie ran up to Jeremy. "Am I late?"

"No. Right on time. Dad told me to wait here for you, so I could show you where the classroom is. We're in the same class."

"Good."

"Nice uniform." Jeremy looked away quickly. He didn't want her to see him blushing.

"Yours too." Lizzie frowned. Why'd he turn away?

Cuddy joined them. "Hi Jeremy."

Jeremy blushed even more. "Hi Mrs. House." He looked at a nearby tree. "We'd better get to class." He took Lizzie's hand then dropped it quickly. "Dad's in his office Mrs. House."

"Thanks Jeremy." Cuddy bent over and kissed her daughter. "Have a good day sweetie."

Lizzie crinkled her nose. "Mom!"

"Right, enjoy your day Elizabeth." Cuddy teased. Sometimes she was as bad as Daddy.

"Go." Lizzie urged.

"I"m going." Cuddy headed off toward the headmaster's office.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Lizzie followed Jeremy into the classroom. He sat down and pointed her into the seat next to him. Lizzie looked around the room. Everyone was watching her, so she sat down nervously.

"Don't worry about them," Jeremy nodded to three girls sitting together. "They don't like anybody, but they won't give you too much grief if they know you're my friend." The girls had looked over and Jeremy gave them a not so friendly wave. They waved back with equal venom.

"Oh." Lizzie didn't wave and instantly put herself on their hit list.

"This is Ben. He's one of my best friends." Ben, an athletic looking boy with mocha colored skin smiled and said hi. Lizzie said hi back. "That's Erik," Jeremy pointed to a tall Asian boy with his head buried in a text book. "He's the smart one. Erik!" Jeremy tapped Erik's desk to get his attention. "This is Lizzie. She's new."

"Hey Lizzie." Erik nodded quickly then went back to his book.

"He's not being rude. He's just really uptight about studying." 

"Class is almost starting. Get a move on." A high pitched voice spoke behind Jeremy. He laughed gently. "That's Persia. She's from India originally, but she's as American as they get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Persia protested with barely a hint of accent.

"You chow down French Fries like a vacuum and you actually vote for American Idol. You're such a little fan girl." Jeremy laughed as Persia slid her hands over her Clay Aiken book cover.

"And last but not least is Micah Kirshner. She's from New York City." Jeremy sounded very impressed by this. "She's artsy." Jeremy laughed. He loved teasing his friends.

"We could use some new ideas in this group." Micah smiled. Lizzie smiled back.

"So that's it, our little clique. Much better than the Cerberus over there." Jeremy glared at the three girls who hadn't stopped looking at them and whispering behind their hands since Lizzie sat down.

"Cerberus?"

"The three headed dog? Cause there's three of them, and they're all dogs." Jeremy laughed.

"They're kinda pretty," Lizzie corrected.

"Not their looks, their personalities. Trust me, once you get to know them, you won't think they're pretty anymore."

"You don't? Think they're pretty?" Lizzie sounded hopeful.

"That lot?" Jeremy scoffed. "To look at, sure, but as soon as they open their mouths, ugh! Not an original thought between them." Jeremy looked at his new friend. "Of course, if you want I'll introduce you. You don't have to hang out with us just because my Dad kind of pushed it. He just didn't want you to feel alone and..."

"No." Lizzie turned toward Jeremy. "I'd rather hang out with you guys, if that's okay." 

"Sure." Jeremy smiled. For a minute there he thought she was a goner.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

The teacher came in and the whole room fell silent. He was a short muscular man in a suit that seemed to pull at the arms and a tie that looked like it was choking him. "Morning class. Welcome back."

"Good morning Mr. Dubin," an assortment of kids replied haphazardly.

"I see we have a new student this semester." Mr. Dubin fumbled through a pile of papers he was carrying in his arms. "Ah, yes, Elizabeth House." He looked around the room like he couldn't see the one new student among all the familiar faces. Lizzie just stared at him.

Finally Dubin gave up. "You must be Elizabeth."

"Lizzie if you don't mind." Lizzie replied politely.

"I don't. It seems you're a very smart girl. Lizzie comes to us from Princeton Day School. And she was bumped up from third grade." Dubin sounded impressed; the other kids couldn't have been less impressed. "What is your favorite subject Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked around the room. No one was paying attention. "History."

"Ah, and what is your favorite time in history?"

"The Korean War."

"Really?" Dubin sounded even more impressed.

"Yes, specifically the actions of the Medical Army Surgical Hospital, the 4077, as seen through the eyes of those surgeons and enlisted men serving there." Lizzie smiled. Dubin was speechless. A couple kids laughed.

"I see." Dubin was unsure how to respond. "That's great." He put on a false smile. "Well, we'll get to history later today, but first, it's time for our essays. Who would like to go first?" He called on one of Jeremy's Cerberus girls. "Paige, why don't you start us out?"

Paige, a mousy haired, mousy looking girl stood up and walked to the front of the class. She gave her essay about the birth of Christ.

She was followed one by one by the rest of the class. "What's with these essays?" Lizzie leaned over and asked Jeremy.

"We had to write three pages about what Christmas means to us."

"Oh." Lizzie raised her hand.

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I would like to give a speech too."

"Well," Dubin laughed nervously. "These aren't speeches, they're essays. It wouldn't be fair to you, since you've had no time to prepare."

"Jeremy told me what it's supposed to be about. I can wing it." She smiled so sweetly that Dubin figured there could be no harm in it.

Lizzie got up in front of the class and straightened her skirt. She turned to the teacher. "If I am correct, the essay was supposed to be about what Christmas means to me?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay. Well, Christmas means nothing to me. It is a day off, mostly because most of our country still believes there is a god and, well, honestly they probably just don't want to give up all the perks of believing in..."

"No!" Dubin nearly jumped out of his seat. "I think you've misunderstood the assignment. Why don't you go sit down and I'll give you a pass on this one, since it was assigned before you got here."

"But I don't want to..."

"No, please Miss House, go sit down." He sort of shoved her toward her chair.

When she sat down, Jeremy and his friends all gave her silent props for her little speech.

Mr. Dubin quickly moved on to math. Lizzie was great with math. She raised her hand high when he asked for volunteers to work out a problem on the board. She was not called on. Instead, a pretty little blonde named Keeley went up to the board.

"She's the main head of the monster," Jeremy whispered to Lizzie.

"Oh."

Keeley struggled at the board. When Lizzie felt she'd taken too long, she raised her hand again.

"Uh, yes Lizzie?"

"She's not going to get it. You should let someone else have a turn."

The class laughed until their teacher shot them a dirty look.

"She will get it. Just give her a minute." Dubin walked past Keeley and coughed the answer into her ear.

"I heard that," Lizzie called out from her chair.

"Shut up!" Jeremy whispered through gritted teeth.

"What'd I do?" Lizzie was the picture of innocence.

Keeley scribbled the answer on the door and ran to her seat.

Math continued for another hour without any more volunteers. Instead they had to work out problems at their desks.

After math was lunch. Jeremy grabbed Lizzie and rushed her out the door. The rest of the gang followed. They got their food and sat down at a table toward the back. "You can't say stuff like that in class."

"Like what?"

"Where you really this bad at your old school?" Erik looked at her with admiration.

"I was kicked out of my old school. Well, technically my mother pulled me out before they could kick me out, but they wanted to."

"Why?" Micah was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Cause I hit a girl."

"Ooh, I'll pay you to go hit Keeley Winchester in the face." Persia was practically bursting.

"Winchester?" Lizzie looked at Jeremy quizzically.

"Yeah, she's my sister," Jeremy said reluctantly.

"They're twins," added Ben behind a bite of mac and cheese.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie hit Jeremy in the arm.

"I'd rather no one knew. And so would she." Jeremy glared at his sister as she walked past with her posse.

"I don't blame you, but still, if we're going to be friends I need to know this kind of thing."

"Sorry." Jeremy glanced over at Keeley again. "But come on, can you blame me for not wanting to claim her as family?"

"No." Lizzie laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lizzie tried to keep her mouth shut as Jeremy advised, and Mr. Dubin seemed a lot more relaxed. Lizzie had a feeling that might have had something to do with some form of liquid refreshment, but she couldn't be sure.

Lizzie took the bus home and let herself in with her very own key. Her parents, well, her mother was totally against the idea of Lizzie coming home to an empty house. Her father took Lizzie's side and convinced Cuddy that their daughter was not a typical eight year old, and that she could take care of herself. Cuddy wasn't 100 convinced, and asked one of their neighbors, Mrs. Pryce to stop by and check on her.

The doorbell rang shortly after Lizzie got home. She pulled her step stool up to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw the smiling, wrinkled face of Mrs. Pryce. She jumped down and opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Pryce."

"Hi Lizzie. How was your first day of school." Mrs. Pryce shuffled into the living room. Lizzie took the plate of fresh made cookies from her.

"Great. Are these for me?"

"Not all of them dear. Your father would kill you if you don't leave him any."

Lizzie laughed. "I will. Thank you." Lizzie gave the old woman a quick hug then ran the cookies into the kitchen. Her mother would kill her if she opened them in the living room and left crumbs all over the floor.

Mrs. Pryce moved over to a chair and sat down with a loud sigh or relief.

"Can I get you anything Mrs. Pryce?" Lizzie came over to the old woman.

"Not just yet dear. Why don't you run and change. You must want to get out of that stuffy old uniform."

"Yeah." Lizzie took off for her room. A few minute later she returned. "NOW can I get you anything?" She liked Mrs. Pryce. It was like having a grandmother next door. Ever since Orla, her old nanny left she saw Mrs. Pryce as a sort of grandmother. She never saw her real one.

"I'd like an iced tea if you have it, dear." Mrs. Pryce smiled.

"Yes, but then you have to tell me a story."

"Deal." Mrs. Pryce smiled and held the girls cheek. She remembered when Lisa Cuddy first moved into this big house all by herself. She'd seemed little more than a girl herself. Mrs. Pryce had always hoped she would one day find a good man and bring children into this home.

Lizzie ran to the kitchen and poured a glass of iced tea for Mrs. Pryce, and a glass of milk for herself. Then she set three cookies on a plate and carried it all in on a big tray.

"Don't drop it dear." Mrs. Pryce would love to have gotten up to help the girl, but there was only so much her eighty-two year old body could do these days.

"I won't." Lizzie placed the tray on the coffee table, then handed Mrs. Pryce her glass.

"What story would you like to hear?"

"The one about when you were in Hawaii, and you heard the Japanese bombers fly by." Lizzie plopped down on the floor beside Mrs. Pryce's chair.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Pryce didn't really like to talk about her time as a nurse at Pearl Harbor, but it wasn't often that someone so young was so interested in history, and she didn't want the stories to die with her, so she once again told Lizzie about her time in the WAF, how the bombers flew right over their barracks, but no one knew at the time what was going on. How she had to pull herself together when the boys from the ships started coming in to the emergency ward. Lizzie listened with eyes wide and ears wider. She absorbed every word.

"Weren't you scared?" She had been in awe of the woman sitting next to her since she first heard this story. She asked the same questions every time, and Mrs. Pryce patiently answered them every time.

"We didn't have time to be scared." Mrs. Pryce was slipping back in time. She was young and naive, and so in love. She saw his face in her memory. It had been burned there, not as she'd last seen it, half burned and lifeless, but as she'd first seen it, wide eyed and ready to fight for his country.

"You cried for days afterward, right?"

"Yes. I am still amazed I didn't cry when I saw Henry wheeled in on a gurney."

Lizzie's eyes were welling up. "He was the love of your life?"

"He was indeed. A good man, brave and strong, with a wicked sense of humor." Mrs. Pryce preferred to remember the good times she had with Henry, their impromptu wedding only days before the attack, their courtship, and how persistent he was that she go out with him. She told him she didn't date sailors, but he had won her heart and she relented.

Lizzie sat cross legged on the floor, her big round eyes filled with tears. This was better than any fairy tale or love story she'd ever heard. The story of Henry and Amelia Pryce was breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly tragic. Lizzie knew it by heart, but she loved to hear Amelia talk about it. She always caught new details she hadn't caught before.

"Oh, Mrs. Pryce." Lizzie got up and wrapped her arms around the old woman. Tears were running down her face. "Thank you for telling me that story again."

"Thank you for listening." Mrs. Pryce wiped her eyes, then Lizzie's. "But look at us, crying like two little babies." She smiled and tried to laugh back the tears. "Why don't you tell me about your first day of school?"

"It's not nearly as good a story." Lizzie pouted. She and Jeremy would never have a tale of tragic love on a war torn tropical island. They would probably never have a love story of any kind.

Lizzie took a deep breath and let it rip. She filled poor Mrs. Pryce in on every second of her day.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Cuddy held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. House stood beside her. He had his hand on her head for reasons he couldn't explain. "She's fine," He bent down and kissed the top of her head where his hand had been.

"Then why isn't she answering?" It was Lizzie's first day taking the new bus. What if she'd got off at the wrong stop, what if something had happened to Mrs. Pryce? What if...

"She's probably out back with Rufus." House put his hands on Cuddy's shoulders and began to rub them tenderly. He could feel the tension in them.

"I doubt Mrs. Pryce is traipsing around the back yard with them. Why isn't SHE picking up?"

"Because she is trying to kill you and have it look like an accident, then she will marry your distraught husband, adopt your poor orphaned daughter and live out the rest of her golden years as the new and some might say improved Lisa House." He bent over and kissed his wife's cheek.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" She smiled and put down the phone.

"You like my ass." He smiled back, leaning against her desk.

She looked him up and down. "It has it's uses." She grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled him toward her. They were just about to kiss when the phone rang.

"Damn!" House slammed a frustrated hand on the desk, then shook off the pain as Cuddy answered the phone quickly. It wasn't Lizzie. After a few niceties, she hung up. "Who was it?"

"Who cares?" Cuddy stood up and pressed House against the desk. She went in for the kiss.

"Dr. Cuddy?" A pretty little head poked into the room.

Cuddy and House both sighed with equal exasperation. "What is it Dr. Cameron?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Cameron blushed slightly. Now that she was with Chase she couldn't imagine what she saw in Dr. House, or why she'd thrown herself at him the way she did. Since her crush had ended, he'd become a much better mentor to her, and a friend. "Um, Dr. House, your daughter called." Cameron looked nervously at Cuddy.

"Yeah? What'd she want?" House had an arm around his wife, and his fingers kept slipping to her ass.

"I...um...I'd rather not..."

"Just say it!" Cuddy wanted to know what was going on.

"She said to tell your wife to stop calling. She's trying to watch a movie."

Cuddy picked up the phone immediately. House dropped a hand firmly on hers. "She said NOT to call. She's fine. They're watching a movie. I doubt she'd be watching a movie if the house were burning down around her, or a burglar was robbing the place, or Mrs. Pryce finally kicked it in our armchair."

"Oh, great, I feel so much better now." Cuddy let go of the phone. House's upper body strength was considerable. She knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Um, I'm going to go." Cameron looked nervously around the room. "Oh, House, those test results you asked for are in. They're inconclusive. Chase thinks we should run another MRI but Foreman and I..."

"Do the MRI."

"But..." Cameron took a step further into the room, ready to fight for her opinion.

"Do the MRI. Prove Chase wrong. You know he won't shut up till you do."

Cameron snickered, "Yes House," then left.

"Alone at last." House grinned, hands pawing at his wife.

"I'm going home to check on Lizzie." Cuddy tried to move for the door but House tightened his hold on her and spun her around to face him.

"No you're not." He kissed her deeply. "She's fine, she's watching a movie, and we're fine, and I'm in the mood." He kissed her neck. Her head leaned away, giving him better access.

"You're always in the mood." Cuddy giggled, feeling the effects of her erogenous zone being bathed in short, wet kisses.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Lizzie jumped up and down with excitement when her parents came through the door. She nearly knocked her mother over with a great big hug. Mrs. Pryce said her goodbyes and shuffled back to her house.

"Come in, sit down, I want to tell you everything that happened today." Lizzie took her mothers briefcase and her father's bag and tossed them against the wall. Then she tugged at her father's coat. Her mother was already removing hers. "Hurry up! I've got a lot to talk about."

House groaned. He'd had a long day of work, and just wanted to kick back and see what TiVo had for him. "I need a drink," he headed for the small antique bar he had brought with him when he moved in.

"I'll get it Daddy." Lizzie rushed past him, nearly knocking him over, and pulled out a highball glass. "Would you like one too Mommy?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, but not the way Daddy taught you." Cuddy didn't think she could survive that much alcohol tonight.

"Right, one Daddy drink and one baby drink coming up." Lizzie hurried herself with bartending, then carried the two glasses carefully over to the couch. "Now, sit back and prepare yourself for a tale of excitement and courage. I present to you, Lizzie's first day of school." She spoke with a dramatic flair that House nearly laughed at. Cuddy's head on his shoulder stopped him.

"I arrived at school to be greeted by the most heavenly sight ever, the sun glistened in his golden hair, there was a sparkle in his blue green eyes."

"Oh God!" House groaned.

"Shhh. Listen to the story," Cuddy warned.

Lizzie glared at them both and they fell silent. House put his arm around Cuddy's shoulder and pulled her tight. "As I was saying, Jeremy was waiting."

"Oh, Jeremy," House teased. "From the description I thought maybe Jesus came down from the sky to greet you."

"Daddy!" Lizzie over glared. She still hadn't gotten the subtlety down yet. Her fists shot to her hips and she leaned forward, making her mouth small and menacing, and squinting her eyes just a little too much. House bit his tongue and Cuddy looked away, her shoulders shaking in House's arm.

"Oh, sorry dear, do go on."

"Jeremy took me to class, he even carried my books for me," Lizzie beamed proudly. No boy had ever offered to carry her books. It sounded like a stupid thing to do, but now that she'd had it done for her she quite liked it.

"I'll kill him." House grumbled so low she couldn't hear him. His wife heard him, and placed her hand gently on his leg. "Breath," she whispered in his ear.

"You can do that later," Lizzie huffed, misinterpreting their intimacy. "I'm telling you about my first day of school. Most parents would encourage this kind of dialog with their children. Most parents would WANT to know what their beloved offspring did all day."

"Most parents end up with juvenile delinquent crack heads." House grumbled.

"Not most Daddy, only some." Lizzie corrected much to her mothers amusement. "And as I was saying..."

"Yes, Prince Charming escorted you to your class, because with a genius IQ you were incapable of finding it all by your little self." House was really beginning to hate this Jeremy kid.

"He was being nice Daddy." Lizzie shot her tongue out at him and Cuddy laughed out loud. Lizzie grinned proudly. "Which is good, because you will never believe who his sister is!" Lizzie's voice took on a tone of wonder and amazement. She looked from one parent to the other. She was building up suspense.

"He has a sister?" House popped her bubble with his total lack of excitement.

"Yes Daddy, some people do you know." Lizzie's hands shot to her hips again. "Some parents want their children to not be lonely, so they do their parental duty and give them a little brother or sister. SOME parents like children."

"Well, you should go live with them then," House teased.

"You're the worst Daddy ever!" She said it with a smile, and they all knew she didn't mean it. It was her House like way of showing her father affection.

"Yeah, well, maybe if I didn't have such a bratty daughter I'd like kids more." House snotted back.

Cuddy joined in, a bit more mellow, but biting just the same. "Maybe if I didn't already have two kids I would have another one." She kissed her husband gently on the cheek. "Now let her finish her story."

"Yes Mommy." House complied.

Lizzie took a moment to regroup. "Oh, right. So Jeremy's sister is Keeley Winchester." Her eyes grew as she waited for their reaction.

"Uh, yeah, I guess the last name would be a dead giveaway." 

"Daddy!" Lizzie sighed impatiently. "Keeley is the meanest girl in school, well in our class at least, and she's Jeremy's twin!"

"I knew I didn't like that boy."

"Jeremy's not mean, Daddy, Keeley is. Try to keep up."

Cuddy chuckled.

"I'm keeping up just fine. Prince Charming is the twin brother of the evil two headed dragon girl."

"Three headed, actually. She's part of the Evil Cerberus."

"What ever happened to your classic taunts, like Spotty and Fart Face?"

"She's got two BFFs, and they're all such snots. Jeremy hates them. He said I should avoid them like the plague."

"Don't worry Princess, he will slay the dr...the Cerberus and rescue you from the tower."

"Stop making fun of me!" Lizzie stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"I think I should go start dinner." Cuddy pulled herself away from House and headed for the kitchen.

Lizzie watched her mother leave, then turned back to her father. Before she could say anything he told her to go see her mother. "Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Not really." House leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Your loss." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him one last time as she stomped into the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Lizzie continued her saga over dinner. "Then Mr. Dubin called on Keeley and she didn't know the answer and she said twelve. The whole class laughed." Lizzie cracked up at this.

Cuddy cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Micah totally knew the answer and Keeley was so mad when she got it right." Lizzie actually took a breath and a bite of her food before going on. "Jeremy said I should try out for the band. He's in the band…"

"Of course he is," House grumble behind a forkful of lasagna.

Lizzie looked at him for a moment, then continued. "He's even in his own band, not like a marching band, but a cool band, with his friends. And he asked if I wanted to be in it too. I told him no, I don't sing and I only play piano and they have a keyboardist already and Erik doesn't want to give it up so I said I would just be their manager or something, but he said his dad was their manager, but that that I could be a groupie. I didn't like that much so I punched him in the arm…"

"Lizzie!" Cuddy protested. She was starting to worry about Lizzie's new found violent side.

"It wasn't a hard punch Mom, not like the one I gave Nancy Barnes."

House grinned proudly and Cuddy just went back to eating.

"So, Micah said she would teach me to play guitar if I wanted, and I told her my Daddy plays guitar. Will you teach me to play Daddy?" She smiled at him, but didn't give him enough time to answer. "Then I can join the band, because they could always use a second guitar, but a second keyboard just sounds funny, don't you think?" She paused to take another bit of food. "Well, Jeremy said it could work, but I don't think so. Erik didn't look too thrilled, and Persia was just happy I wasn't going to be singing, 'cause that's her spot and I don't…"

Cuddy cut her off. "Did you do any schoolwork in school today?"

"Oh." Lizzie felt her little bubble burst. "That. Well, yeah, but nothing really cool. We did Venn Diagrams, BORING! Oh, and Mr. Dubin is afraid of me I think."

"Afraid of you?" Cuddy mused.

"He wouldn't call on me after the first time, and I knew all the answers, but he just picked everybody else but me."

"That's not right." Cuddy mused a bit more seriously.

"It's okay. I don't really mind, I just think it's funny."

"Well I do mind. He's not going to side track you."

"No, Mommy, it's okay, really."

"It is not. I'm going to set up a meeting with this Mr. Dubin. No daughter of mine…"

Lizzie was going to protest one last time but House gave her a look that said she'd be wasting her breath.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Mr. Dubin seemed more relaxed as the weeks went on. He even called on Lizzie a few times, although with great trepidation. "Lizzie, there is no such language as American." Mr. Dubin was ecstatic to finally have her be wrong about something.

"No, not technically, but to call what we speak English doesn't seem right, does it."

"We do speak English, we always have."

"But it's not REAL English. The, you know, ENGLISH speak that."

"We speak English. End of story." Dubin was losing his temper, again.

"But we should change that." Lizzie was as calm as can be. She really didn't see the problem.

"No, we should NOT!"

"If Lincoln had felt that way there would still be Slavery, if women had felt that way we still wouldn't be able to vote..."

"You can't vote. You're eight!"

"I meant we as in women. My Mommy votes, but if this country were filled with people like you she would be sitting at home darning Daddy's socks, and believe me, you don't want your worst enemy to have to put their face anywhere near my Daddy's socks." Lizzie made a face. The classroom broke out in laughter, again.

"That's it. Go to the Headmasters office!" Dubin pointed to the door. As Lizzie collected her things and walked out, he popped open a bottle of anxiety medication he'd been prescribed shortly after Lizzie entered Winchester Academy.

"Want me to come?" Jeremy leaned over and asked as Lizzie picked up her book bag.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know what he's so worked up about though." She looked at Mr. Dubin.

"No talking. Just go!"

"I don't think he likes you much," Jeremy laughed.

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Lizzie walked out of the classroom with her head held high.

She had no fear of going to the head masters office. She'd been there twice already in the past two weeks. Truman Winchester was a nice man. She liked visiting him.

"What is it this time?" Winchester said when he saw Lizzie peek her head around his door.

"Mr. Dubin just told me to come see you." Lizzie shrugged and sat down across from the formidable man.

"And why did he do that?" Winchester tried to suppress a chuckle. Mr. Dubin was a left over from his father's stint as headmaster. Winchester didn't particularly care for the twitchy little man, but he had no real grounds to fire him.

"Don't know." Lizzie looked around the room avoiding his eyes.

"Did you call him an idiot again?"

"No."

"Did you go up to the board and correct another mistake he made?"

"Nope."

"Lizzie?" Winchester really didn't have time for this game today.

"I think he thinks I compared him to a slave master." Lizzie wasn't entirely sure why she was here. She hadn't thought she'd done anything wrong, this time.

"What?" Truman Winchester bellowed.

"I didn't! I swear, I just compared his not wanting to change to slave owners not wanting to abolish slavery." This was coming out all wrong. "I honestly don't know why I'm hear."

"Tell me what happened up to him kicking up out." Winchester leaned back and braced himself. When Lizzie told a story, she really told a story. She relayed everything to him in full detail. "I see." Winchester smirked. "You just stepped on his toes. It's nothing to worry about."

"I didn't." Lizzie had never really heard that phrase before and took it literally.

"I mean that he likes to be the smarty pants in his classroom and doesn't like you making him look like an idiot."

They both laughed. Lizzie doubled over and slapped her knees until her stomach cramped. She loved Mr. Winchester.

"Don't tell him I said that."

"Promise." Lizzie crossed her heart earnestly.

"So, what do we do now?" Winchester leaned forward with his arms on this desk. He looked down at the little girl. "You are clearly too much for Mr. Dubin to handle." He wondered if this was grounds for firing the man.

"I don't want to leave." Lizzie panicked. She liked it here. "I will behave. I promise."

Winchester smiled warmly to relieve her fears. "Oh, no one wants you to leave Lizzie."

"HE does." She snotted.

"Well, HE doesn't make the decisions around here. I do, and I don't want you to leave."

"Really?" She looked hopefully up at him.

"Really. But, much as I enjoy your afternoon visits, this has got to stop. I will have a talk with Mr. Dubin. We'll see if we can't work this out like rational adults."

"Hey, kids can be rational too you know?" Lizzie huffed.

"Oh, I know. Now why don't you go hang out in the playground. School will be over in a couple minutes. It's not worth going back to class."

"Can I go sit in the music room instead?" Lizzie wasn't really the playground type.

"Sure. Just don't break anything." He winked at her to let her know he was teasing.

"I can't make any promises." She ran out of the room before he could respond, giggling along the way.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

When the school bell rang, all the classrooms exploded with children. It was Friday afternoon. The hallway filled with noise. Jeremy looked through all the chaos. "Where's Lizzie?" He asked whoever happened to be next to him. It happened to be Persia, and she had no idea where Lizzie was.

Erik and Micah pushed past them and headed down separate hallways. Erik darted to the music room. He'd forgotten some sheet music he wanted to practice over the weekend. He heard the piano as soon as he opened the door. Mrs. Badcrumble must be practicing. She did that sometimes, when she had no students to teach.

Erik snuck in. He loved to listen to good music, and this was incredibly good. Chopin if he was not mistaken; one of the Nocturnes. He looked to the piano. Mrs. Badcrumble was no where to be seen, unless she'd shrunk a few feet and grown long curly hair.

The young boy stood and listened as Lizzie hit all the right keys with just the right amount of sorrow and passion. When she stopped, he clapped wildly. "That was amazing! How'd you learn to play like that?"

"My Dad. He always used to play to me when I was a baby."

"Yeah, but you must practice all the time." Erik was in awe.

"Not really. I just hear the notes in my head and hit the right keys." Lizzie shrugged. Music had always been easy for her.

Erik sat down on the bench beside her. He ran his hand over the keys. "I have to practice constantly. I love it, so it's not bad, but still... I'd give anything to play like you just did." He felt a little tinge of resentful hate deep in the back of his heart, but mostly he just felt awestruck.

"Oh." Lizzie felt really bad for the boy. There was nothing, yet, that she felt that passionately about. She figured, eventually it would happen, but so far she was interested in a lot of different things. "Wanna play something?" Lizzie looked down at his hands, which were lightly brushing the keys in a song only he could hear. "Like, together?" Her mother hated it when she said like, but she was slightly nervous, and bad habits preyed on her nerves.

"Could we? You wouldn't mind?" Erik brightened up. Maybe watching her would inspire him.

"No. The bus won't be her for a few more minutes. We've got some time."

"Would you mind playing what you just played? It was Nocturne #4, no?"

"Wow. It was." Lizzie was impressed. "How'd you know that?"

"Chopin is my favorite." Erik blushed a little.

"He's my Dad's favorite too." Lizzie tended to prefer the more robust works of Rachmaninoff, but Chopin was good to, when you were in the right mood for it.

Erik watched her hands carefully, the way her tiny fingers arched so beautifully over each key, the way her fingers touched the keys so lightly. He tried to copy what she was doing. His private instructor always had him push hard on the keys. As he followed Lizzie's example he found it felt much more natural, and the music seemed much softer, more delicate.

"Wow." Erik was amazed at his own performance. He ran his hand down the keys and crashed into Lizzie's. They both started to laugh.

Jeremy had been watching them from the doorway. He cleared his throat. "The bus is here, if you care." He turned and stomped out.

"What was that about?" Lizzie looked puzzled.

Erik blushed a deeper red. "I think he's jealous."

"Of what?" Lizzie was dumbfounded.

"I think he thinks you like me now." Erik started tapping a key nervously.

"I don't!" She realized she might have hurt his feelings. "I mean, I like you Erik, but not...you didn't think? I'm just your friend."

"I know." Erik finally laughed. He was relieved. "I didn't think...I...I like you as a friend too." He looked at the door. "You'd better go tell him."

"Why?" Lizzie was still puzzled.

"He thinks you're his girlfriend." Erik broke into laughter. He hadn't meant to, but he was at the age where dating was still funny.

"I am not his girlfriend." Lizzie stood up and stomped out. She was wasn't anyone's anything. She was her own person, and she was going to have to go set Jeremy straight. Let him know this was just a friends thing. She was not interested...well...no, she only liked him as a friend.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Jeremy was waiting for her on the bus. His father usually stayed at the school late, so he and his sister went home on the bus like the other kids. He used to stay and play in his fathers office, and sometimes, if he wasn't in the mood to be stuck at home with his Mom and his sister, he still did, but not since Lizzie came. He liked riding the bus home with her.

"What's wrong? Did I spoil your date?" He was staring out the window as he spoke.

"It wasn't a date." Lizzie tried not to laugh, but she found the whole thing silly. "I'm not even allowed to date." She doubted it anyway. It hadn't come up yet, but she was pretty sure her father didn't want to let her date until she was fifty. Her mother would be more lenient, maybe thirty, thirty five.

"Do you like him?" Jeremy finally turned to look at her.

"Yeah." She wasn't going to get pulled into this. She wasn't going to get pulled into this.

"As a boyfriend?"

She wasn't going to get... "I like him as a friend. Just a friend Jeremy. Is that okay?" She got pulled into this.

"I was just asking." Jeremy pulled back. He'd never seen Lizzie's temper, and he naively thought this was it. "It's not like I like you that way or anything."

"Then why do you care so much who I like that way?" Ha! Talk your way out of that one pretty boy.

"You're my friend. He's my friend. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Lizzie huffed and folded her arms. "Boys are so stupid."

"No more stupid then girls." Jeremy folded his arms and turned away. Lizzie turned away more. Jeremy practically stuck his face in the window. Lizzie stuck her legs into the aisle so she could turn her back completely to him. Jeremy folded his legs up under him so he could turn his back all the way to her.

Micah and Persia got on the bus. One look at their two feuding friends sent the girls into a gale of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ben climbed on the bus behind them.

"Romeo and Juliette over there." Persia pointed to their friends.

"Poor boy. He's got it bad." Ben walked over and sat in the seat behind Jeremy and Lizzie. Persia and Micah sat in front of them. They were only missing Erik now. A moment later he came and took his place beside Ben.

"Are they not talking?" Erik asked the obvious.

"Yep. Lover's spat," Ben smirked.

"Oh." Erik tried really hard to not look guilty.

"You know something." Ben motioned to Persia who was watching interestedly. She grabbed Micah and they both pushed into the seat with Ben and Erik. They were piled atop each other, all heads leaning toward Erik.

Lizzie looked at them out of the corner of her eye. Jeremy did the same.

"I don't know anything." Erik protested.

Lizzie stood up and leaned over the back of her seat. "Look, Jeremy thinks that me and Erik had a date because he saw us playing piano together, so now he's all huffy because he likes me and he thinks I like Erik."

"I do not like you!" Jeremy leaned over the seat next to her.

"Yes you do," Lizzie informed him.

"Man, you've got one colossal ego."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

The foursome in the seat behind them cracked up. "She was just helping me play better." Erik told everyone. He hated to admit he needed help, but this mess was worse.

"Oh." Persia relaxed a little.

"Oh." Micah got up and headed back to her seat.

"Really?" Ben snickered. Perfect little Erik wasn't so perfect after all.

"Really," Erik moaned.

"Oh." Jeremy turned beat red and sat back down in his seat.

Lizzie sat down next to him. "Did you really think...you did! You thought we were in there making out or something."

"What would you know about making out?" Jeremy snotted.

"Plenty!" Lizzie snapped. "My parents do it all the time."

"That's gross!" Jeremy would die if he ever saw him mother and father making out. He shivered in horror.

"No it's not. According to Daddy it's hot."

"You're dad's weird."

"He is not."

The conversation ended as they approached Jeremy's stop. He got off the bus, giving Lizzie a playful shove as he climbed over her. The spring returned to his step as he walked down the aisle and off the bus. They were okay.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

House walked into Cuddy's office. It was the end of the day and he hadn't seen her in hours. The room was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see her curled up on the couch. "What happened?" He rushed over to her.

"Nothing." She pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Don't tell me nothing when it's clear you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"The test, was positive." She smiled weakly. She wanted to get up and jump with joy, but she just couldn't get her hopes up again.

"I thought that was supposed to be a good thing?" House put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. He could feel her nearly collapse into his arms.

"House, this is the third time." Since Lizzie's birth Cuddy had been pregnant twice. "I can't bear to lose another..."

"Isn't the third time the charm or some shit like that?" House tried to smile.

"Since when are you the optimistic one?" She laughed weakly.

"Who said anything optimistic?" He didn't want another child.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"It's going to be okay Lisa, either way, we're going to be fine." He kissed her forehead protectively. He really didn't want another child but looking into her eyes he really hoped they had this one.

"We'd better go home. Lizzie will wonder what's going on." After the first miscarriage, they'd agreed not to tell Lizzie about the second one. The same rule would apply to this one. Lizzie had been devastated when she lost her baby brother.

"Can you tell her I had to work late, a meeting or something?" Cuddy needed some time alone.

"I don't want you driving home. Come home, I'll tell her you're not feeling well and you can go to bed."

"No, House, I'd rather stay here for a while." She kissed him goodbye and locked the door behind him.

After a few minutes she picked up the phone. "Vala, its Lisa."

"Sis, how's it going? Whatcha want?" Vala only got calls from her big sister, when Lisa needed something. It was fine, though, because Vala only called when she needed something. It's what sisters do.

"I'm pregnant." Cuddy had to tell someone.

"Oh, Lisa, that's great..."

"No, not great." Cuddy said sadly.

"Oh, come on, don't be a quitter. You succeed at everything else you do, what makes you think you're not going to succeed at this?" There was a tinge of jealousy in Vala's tone. Not enough to resent her sister, just enough to make her point.

"Maybe I'm not meant to have another child. Maybe Lizzie is..."

"Ha! You're a Cuddy, we don't settle for what is meant to be. When everybody told you that you were too pretty to be a doctor did that stop you? No. When anyone who cared about you told you to get the hell away from Greg House, did that stop you? No. You are Lisa Cuddy, you always get what you want." Vala had always been her sisters biggest cheer leader. "And you are not going to let a couple miscarriages stop you from having another beautiful baby. You're a good mother Lisa, you should have more kids. You need to give that husband of yours a baby boy. You know how men are about caring on the family name."

"House isn't like that." Cuddy had a feeling House would have liked to have taken her name.

"Pah! They all say that, but you watch, you're going to have a little boy for him and he's going to be ecstatic. A little Greg Jr." She thought about that for a moment. "God forbid!"

Cuddy laughed. This was exactly what she needed. "Maybe I should start hoping for another girl."

"Speaking of girls, how's Lizzie?"

"She's good. I think she has a boyfriend." Cuddy smiled. Talking about Lizzie always cheered her up.

"Oh really?" She could hear Vala smiling on the other end of the line. "Is he cute?"

"He's nine." Cuddy didn't really assess nine year old boys in that manner.

"That doesn't mean he can't be cute." Vala laughed at her older sister.

"He's adorable, and she does go on and on about him. I think poor House is going to lose it every time Lizzie mentions his name."

"Ha! I can't wait till that girl is a teenager. She's going to turn all your hair grey, then I'll be the pretty one."

"You already are the pretty one Vala." Cuddy smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, the pretty one always says that."

"I take it you're between boyfriends then?" Vala always thought a little less of herself when she was without a man.

"Daniel had to move for work." Vala sounded disappointed but not heartbroken. "So, any hot single guys in Princeton?"

"What does it matter? You're not in Princeton."

"No, but I could be." Vala's smile was as radiant as her sisters. "I could use a break, and Lizzie could stand a break from you old farts."

"Great, just what I need, Aunt Vala coming to teach her about the joys of vice."

"This will be fun. I'll call you when I've made the arrangements. Can't wait to see you sis. Bye." Vala hung up quickly, knowing Lisa would try to talk her out of it.

Cuddy hung up the phone and sighed. Vala Cuddy was just what she needed, a breath of fresh, free spirited air to clear away the cobwebs. Lizzie would be thrilled. Vala hadn't been able to make it for Hanukkah this year, so it had been a while since they saw each other. House would be miserable. He hated Vala almost as much as he hated change.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

The school year rushed on. Lizzie spent almost as much time in the headmaster's office as she did in the classroom. She started spending her afternoons helping Erik on the piano, Jeremy watching over them like a hawk.

She got the notice for parent teacher night from Mr. Dubin. She thought about ripping it up and pretending she'd never seen it, but they would have found out about it eventually, so over dinner she slid it across the table to her father.

"What's this?" House picked it up.

"It's from school." Lizzie mumbled.

"Why are you giving it to me?" House handed it to Cuddy.

Cuddy read it quickly. "We're invited to parent teacher night on Monday," she informed her husband.

"Have fun." House said through a bit of steak.

"WE are invited to parent teach..."

"Fine." House had been a lot more compliant since finding out she was pregnant.

Lizzie furrowed her brow. Her father rarely gave in that easily. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy looked at her.

"You two are acting strange. I'm not stupid, I can tell you're not telling me something." She folded her arms, determined not to move until she got to the bottom of things.

"It's called a secret," House whispered.

"It's not nice to keep secrets," Lizzie retorted.

"Who told you that?" She sure didn't learn it in this house.

Lizzie turned her attention to her mother, who had gotten very quiet. "Mommy, what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong dear." Cuddy's mind was racing. What could she tell Lizzie that would sound plausible. "You're aunt Vala is coming to visit. It was going to be a surprise."

"Really?" Both House and his daughter responded in unison.

"Yeah," Cuddy smiled nervously. She hadn't told House about Vala. Vala wasn't always reliable and there was not reason to get him all worked up until she was certain.

"When? When?" Lizzie was jumping up and down in her seat. She loved Aunt Vala.

"I don't know yet. She's finishing up some job, then she'll let me know."

"Really?" House sounded extremely disappointed. Vala was a flake, and got on his last nerves.

"Yes." Cuddy looked him in the eyes, wordlessly conveying how much she needed her sister right now.

"Tell her to come now. She can go to this stupid parent teacher thing."

"I'll call Mrs. Pryce, make sure she's available to watch Lizzie." Cuddy got up to make the call.

"What's really going on Daddy?" Lizzie had bought the Vala ruse only until House didn't protest the woman's visit.

"You don't want to know." House said warningly.

"Oh." Lizzie giggled. One time her father had said that, and she insisted on knowing anyway. She quickly learned that when he said that it was something a kid her age should not have to imagine her parents doing. She turned beet red and went back to eating her steak.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

"I'm not going." House sat on the end of the bed and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are." Cuddy threw a shirt at him. "Get dressed and grow up."

"You're mean." House dropped the shirt on the floor.

"And you're going." She picked up the shirt and jumped at him quickly. With a bit of a struggle she managed to get the shirt up over his head.

"I'm not going to like it." House bratted.

"I never expected you to." Cuddy smiled at him and pulled him off the bed.

They were already running late, so Cuddy kissed Lizzie quickly for both of them and pushed House out the door.

"Have fun," Lizzie smirked as she watched them go. They had no idea what they were getting into.

House drove, needing to feel macho and in charge after being forced to go to this stupid meeting. Cuddy sat quietly beside him pretending to be the dutiful little wife.

An hour later they were sitting in front of Mr. Dubin. House had scoffed on sight of the short man. Cuddy thought that wasn't such a wise decision, as the teacher looked like he bench pressed twice House's weight daily.

"I'm sure you realize Lizzie is a special girl." Mr. Dubin was on his best behavior. "The class has certainly changed since she arrived."

"You better mean that in a good way," House threatened.

Dubin didn't really seem all that scared. "She's been a handful. What sort of discipline does she get at home?"

"If you are suggesting..." Cuddy placed a hand on House's arm to shut him up.

"We believe in focusing on good behavior, rather than dwelling on bad."

"Oh," Dubin seemed to roll his eyes. "You're those kind of parents.

"What do you mean THOSE k..." Again Cuddy stopped House from saying more.

"We are. Is that a problem?"

Dubin paused for a moment. He considered the question. "She needs to learn that she can't just speak out whenever she wants."

"Have you told her this?" Cuddy asked calmly.

"I have tried, but she always has to have the last word."

Cuddy smiled. "She gets that from her father."

"Yes, well, she should give it back." Dubin snapped. "It might work for a world renowned doctor, but it is not a good quality in a little girl."

""There is nothing wrong with my little girl." House finally got a complete sentence out.

"I don't expect you to think so," Dubin addressed House. He turned to look at Cuddy. "I'm sure you understand Mrs. House. You want what is best for your daughter, don't you?"

"I always have. I'm just sorry that you do not seem able to provide that."

"I have done the best I can." Dubin was astounded. He shouldn't be, he had dealt with enough difficult children in his day, and almost every one of them had equally difficult parents. "She's intolerable."

House's fists clenched under the desk. Only Cuddy's hand, which had planted itself on his wrist, kept him from swinging.

"If that is how you feel Mr. Dubin, I will be talking to Headmaster Winchester. Now, do you have anything else to tell us about Lizzie? How is she doing in class, with her grades?" Cuddy realized she probably had to talk pretty slow with this one.

Dubin took a deep breath to diffuse his anger. "Her grades are fine Mrs. House. Perhaps you will consider moving her up another grade?" Oh please say yes, please, please, please. Dubin looked at her hopefully. "She really is making it hard for the other kids..."

"It's not OUR fault you have a class full of idiots." House snapped. He had just about had it with this meathead.

Cuddy sighed, and tried to ignore his outburst. "Lizzie likes the grade she's in, she likes her classmates, and despite your rather harsh criticism of her, she seems to like you Mr. Dubin, so I do not feel that moving her to another class simply to make your job easier is the right course of action. If you feel you need to bring it up with Headmaster Winchester, I can not stop you, but I will warn you that Lizzie will not be changing classes again."

House looked over at his wife proudly. So this was Cuddy in action. He smiled. "If anyone needs to change classes, maybe it's you."

"No, no.." Dubin began to stumble over his words. "That's not at all what I meant. I just wondered if the lessons were challenging enough for her." He was backtracking as fast as possible. He knew Winchester was gunning for him, and one complaint from a parent as respected as the House's would cost him his job. "Your daughter is truly gifted. I would hate to think that we were holding her back."

"She is, thank you."

"Thank you." Cuddy knew when to be gracious. House was gripping his cane so tightly that his knuckles were white. "I disagree that moving her to another class will help. Perhaps her energy can be channeled into an extracurricular activity?" 

"She is too young to participate in any of our team activities. You might want to try looking at a neighborhood T ball team or something..."

"I will discuss it with the Headmaster. Perhaps he will be willing to make an exception." Cuddy smiled disarmingly.

"I really don't think that is a good idea." The vein in Dubin's neck was bulging out dangerously. House couldn't take his eyes off it, for fear he would miss the moment when it burst.

"We'll let him decide that." Cuddy stood up. She felt this was over.

"Wait." Dubin had one more trick up his sleeve. "Before you go I'd like to read you something your daughter wrote."

Cuddy sat back down.

"I asked the children to write an essay about their hero. Lizzie's essay was, well, here, you read it." Dubin slid the paper over to the House's.

House took it and in his dulcet tone, began to read. "My hero is Mrs. Amelia Pryce, my next door neighbor. When she was young she was a nurse at Pearl Harbor. She told me what it was like to be there, not what we learn in stuffy text books, but the real stuff. She said that when they first started bringing the boys in from the sunk ships, all the nurses busted their butts trying to patch them up and save them, but as more and more guys came in with missing limbs, and huge gapping holes in their chests, and blood spewing everywhere, the nurse's did all they could just to keep them from dying."

"It goes on like that." Dubin cut in. "No child should have that vivid an awareness of war. Especially one that happened before even her parents were born."

House slammed his cane on the ground. "How dare you tell me what my daughter should or shouldn't know."

"House." Cuddy tried to calm him.

"You don't know half of what she knows. She should be teaching this class, not you."

"House, you've made your point." Cuddy pulled him back into his chair. "Mr. Dubin, with all do respect..."

"He isn't do any respect," House spat.

"She fulfilled the assignment as you set it out." Cuddy went on calmly.

"I understand that." Dubin slammed the paper on the desk. "What you don't seem to understand is I'm trying to help you here! The kid needs to learn her place. She needs to be a kid. She should..."

"I am very proud of my daughter. Not many children her age understand the value of listening to their elders. Most kids would rather go play video games than listen to an old woman talk about a history that she was a part of." Cuddy was losing her temper. "Lizzie has an amazing neighbor who happens to have lived an amazing life, and is willing to share her experiences with our daughter. Lizzie is lucky to be able to learn from someone like that."

"Not someone like you," House added. He was much less cool, calm and collected than his wife. "It's teachers like you that made school a living hell for me, and I'm not going to let you do that to my daughter." House banged his cane on the desk as he stood up. Mr. Dubin did not jump or move. He just stared at him, watching his career slip away from him.

"I am only trying to do what is best for your daughter." He tried to believe that.

"That's what's so sad, Mr. Dubin." Cuddy took her husbands arm and walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

"I thought I'd be seeing you two this evening." Truman Winchester was sitting at his desk. He looked up when the House's walked in. He smiled warmly. "Would you like some tea?"

"No!" House snapped, dropping into a chair.

"No thank you," Cuddy replied more politely.

"I want that man fired." House shot out.

"What did he say?" Truman leaned back in his chair. He loved a good story.

"He said Lizzie is disturbed." House snapped.

"That's not what he said House." Cuddy reminded him. "He thinks she's got too much time on her hands, that she's learning faster than the other kids in her class."

"Did you want to move her up another grade?" Truman sounded open minded.

"No. She likes where she is." Cuddy answered while House sat and grumped. "But I did suggest that she participate in some extra curricular activities, perhaps music or a sport?"

"Ah, that's a great idea." Truman clapped his hands together excitedly.

"But that trained ape you hired said she was too young." House grunted.

"I didn't hire him!" Truman looked horrified at the thought. "But he is right, the rule here at Winchester is that a student must be in fifth grade to qualify for any extracurricular activities." Truman frowned for a moment. "It's mostly for the child's safety in sports. Some of those kids can get pretty aggressive. Lizzie is a tiny girl. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"She can take care of herself." House snapped.

"I know that," Truman responded calmly, "but I can't guarantee that the kids on the other teams wouldn't target her.. It could be dangerous. But perhaps music. Would she like to play an instrument? Or there's always our dance program, or theatre."

"If she does want to pursue any of these, will she have your support?" Cuddy wanted to make sure before bringing it up to Lizzie. "Mr. Dubin seemed to think you would say no."

"Mr. Dubin is an idiot." Truman smiled across the desk. House grinned back. This was much more like it. "You know," Truman added to House. "I mean, he's fine with the low maintenance kids, but give him a Lizzie and he freaks out."

"Are you saying my daughter is high maintenance?" House took offense to that.

"Only in the best possible way." Truman quickly corrected. "She needs a teacher that will keep her engaged, not the by the book teaching of the Dubin's of the world."

"Then that's a yes?" Cuddy was used to dealing with suave negotiators. She wasn't going to be satisfied until he specifically said he was on their side.

"Whole heartedly. I would love to get Lizzie involved in some of our extracurriculars. Our band could really use some fresh blood, or as I said, there is always dance and theatre. I would, however, prefer she stay away from sports, at least until next year."

"That's completely acceptable. Thank you Mr. Winchester." Cuddy stood up to leave.

"My son is in the band you know. He would be happy to help Lizzie in any way."

"Oh, I bet he would," House snided. Truman just looked puzzled.

"We'll let Lizzie decide." Cuddy hurried House out of the office before he made a scene.

"That went well." House joked as he pulled the car out of the lot.

"You think?" Cuddy replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. We found out our daughter is a pain in the arse..."

"We already knew that." Cuddy smiled proudly. She loved her little pain in the arse, both of them. She leaned over and kissed House's cheek.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"For being you. For helping me make the most beautiful little girl in the world." She put her hand on her stomach. "For possibly making another."

"Not another girl." House groaned. "Anything but a girl."


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Lizzie rushed around the house, frantic.

"Slow down there love." Mrs. Pryce was nearly knocked over by the wind as Lizzie rushed past her again.

"I want everything to be perfect." Lizzie put the small vase of flowers she'd been carrying in the center of the table.

"We're having pizza dear, you needn't fuss." Mrs. Pryce helped Lizzie center the flowers.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to be in bad moods when they get home. I want to cheer them up." She smiled at Mrs. Pryce and her eyes twinkled. "They deserve something nice." 

"They have something nice sweet pea." Mrs. Pryce gave Lizzie a peck on the forehead.

"Other than me silly." Lizzie ran off to the living room.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Pryce asked knowingly.

"Nothing." Lizzie smiled nervously.

"Come on, something's got you worried. You're going out of your way to please them. You're in trouble." The old lady teased.

"No I'm not." Lizzie frowned. "At least I don't think I am. Mommy's been worried about something lately. I can see it, and Daddy's been, well, he's been cooperative. That's not like him at all." Lizzie shook her head to make her point.

"No, I suppose it's not." Mrs. Pryce laughed. House was always very nice to her, nicer than she'd seen him be to anyone, but he was still a stubborn pain in the neck, and he liked it that way.

"So, I just want to do something nice for them, so they don't worry about whatever it is they're not telling me." Lizzie sighed a little sigh. She hated being left out. It was rare that her parents kept things from her. Her father especially had this idea that kids should be treated as adults, and they would let you know when they couldn't handle something.

"I think I hear their car." Mrs. Pryce leaned toward the window.

Lizzie jumped up and ran for the window before she heard the old ladies cackling laughter. "You tricked me." Lizzie stomped back to the rocking chair Mrs. Pryce was sitting on. "That's not nice."

"Lizzie, dear, don't ever confuse old with nice. Just because I look like a prune doesn't mean my sense of humor has shriveled up." The old woman smiled a dentured smile.

"I won't." Lizzie folded her arms for only a moment before laughing. She couldn't be mad at Mrs. Pryce, no matter how hard she tried. "Teach me a song."

"Please?"

Lizzie sighed impatiently. They both knew Mrs. Pryce would do what she asked. She didn't see the point in having to say please. "Please, teach me a song." She made it sound like the hardest thing she'd ever had to say.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." Mrs. Pryce laughed.

Lizzie helped pry the old woman out of the rocking chair and walked her over to the piano. They sat side by side. Mrs. Pryce began tickling the ivory's as Lizzie watched, her fingers following Mrs. Pryce's, taping out the song on her leg.

"What's it called?"

"They Can't Take That Away From Me." Mrs. Pryce informed her, then began to sing. "the way you wear your hat, the way you sip your tea, the way you sing off key..."

She was joined by a deep male voice. "No, no they can't take that away from me." House hurried to the piano and scuttled in next to Mrs. Pryce.

"The way your smile just beams...the way you haunt my dreams...the memory of all these..."

"Oh no they can't take that away from me." He watched Cuddy disappear into the other room with the pizza as he continued playing.

She returned and sat beside her daughter, swaying to the music as House and Mrs. Pryce serenaded them. When they were done, Lizzie and Cuddy clapped excitedly.

"That was lovely." Cuddy reached over and kissed House's cheek. "But we'd better eat before the pizza gets cold."

"Yay! Pizza." Lizzie ran into the kitchen, hopped on her stool and pulled off a piece. Her parents followed her into the room. "Sit. Sit. I'm going to serve you. Relax." Lizzie carried the plate over and put it in front of her mother. She wasn't surprised when she returned with the second plate and found her father had taken the first. So she put this plate in front of her mother too. Then she served Mrs. Pryce, then sat down with her own plate.

"And to what do we owe all this?" Cuddy blew on her mouth. She'd taken a hot bite.

"You're the best parents in the world and I just wanted to show my appreciation."

"What did you do?" House asked with his mouth full.

"Why does everybody assume I did something bad?" Lizzie frowned.

"I don't assume that, Lizzie." Cuddy said boastfully.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you best Mommy." Lizzie got up and threw her arms around Cuddy's neck. She planted a big wet kiss on the startled woman's cheek. "You're my favorite parent ever." Lizzie turned and stuck her tongue out at her father. Cuddy tried very hard not to laugh, well, maybe not that hard.

"Don't laugh," House snapped. "She'll turn on you too." He wrinkled his nose at his daughter and she burst into giggles.

"I would never turn on Mommy." Lizzie hugged Cuddy tighter, and her mother burst into tears.

Lizzie let go, startled. "What happened?"

House quickly gather himself. "She's just upset because she knows you really love me the most." He looked over at Cuddy who smiled gratefully. She mouthed the words thank you silently at him. "She knows I can buy your love with another piece of pizza."

Lizzie looked at her mother carefully. Cuddy was wiping her tears and smiling back at her. Mrs. Pryce was too old to hurry out of the room, so she became unhealthily fascinated by the piece of crust on her plate. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. I love you anyway." Lizzie sat back down in her chair. She tried to hide her disappointment from her parents but the tone of the dinner had changed.

They all fell silent for a while. Lizzie watched her parents carefully. House was watching Cuddy carefully. Cuddy was keeping her eyes on her plate. "How did the meeting go?" Mrs. Pryce finally broke the silence. Now it was Lizzie's turn to look at her plate nervously.

"Good." House answered non-committally.

"Lizzie, Headmaster Winchester said, if you want to look into joining the band or a club, he would wave the fifth grade rule."

"Really?" Lizzie looked up.

"Don't be a joiner." House added unhelpfully.

"Don't listen to your father." Cuddy added.

"I don't know." Lizzie thought hard. "Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course. Tomorrow you should go see the headmaster. He can tell you what your choices are." Cuddy felt better now. She fought the urge to put her hand on her stomach. Lizzie was far too observant a child not to notice that.

The last miscarriage had been hard on Lizzie. It happened shortly after they told her she was going to have a little brother or sister. It was only a year ago, and Cuddy feared the memory was still as fresh in Lizzie's mind as it was in her own. Somewhere in the back of her superstitious mind, Cuddy felt that as soon as she told Lizzie, she would lose the baby.

She clenched her hand into a fist under the table. She struggled to smile. "Don't be afraid to try anything Lizzie. If you don't like it, you can change your mind."

House could see the struggle in Cuddy's eyes. "Come on, I want to do a duet." He took his daughter's hand and led her out of the room.

Mrs. Pryce walked over and put a hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "How far along are you dear?"

Cuddy burst into tears. Mrs. Pryce just held her tightly to her chest and let her cry.

"I'm here if you need me." Mrs. Pryce whispered sweetly.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

Lizzie got on the bus and found her seat beside Jeremy. "Did you bring your project?"

"Yeah, did you?" He tried to peek in her bag but she snapped it shut quickly.

"Yeah." 

"Well?"

"It's a surprise." Lizzie smiled proudly.

"Is it gonna give Dubin a nervous breakdown?"

Lizzie nodded proudly. "Yours?"

"No." Jeremy pouted. "Dad told me to behave or I'd get it."

"I thought your dad was cool."

"He is, but he said I have to set an example." Jeremy brightened. "It just means you're going to have to do all the dirty work. Come on, let me see." He tried to pull her bag out of her lap, but she put up a fight.

"Get a room," came a big voice from one seat back. Petra and Micah giggled on either side of Ben.

"Shut up!" Jeremy snapped, embarrassed. Then turned back to Lizzie. "Tell Dad I said hi when you get sent to the office."

"Okay." Lizzie scooted over to let Erik in. The bus was crowded.

When they reached the school, the Cerberus pushed past. "I heard she is joining the band. Only total nerds join the band." Keeley made sure Lizzie could hear her. Paige and Jordiss laughed in her wake.

"At least she's talented enough to join. Nobody wants to listen to you sing _Next Time He Cheats_ into your brush every morning." Jeremy made his gang laugh.

"Well, at least I won't have to wear one of those horrible polyester uniforms."

"But you will have to keep wearing that face." Jeremy stood up so the whole bus could hear.

"Oh, Princess can't even defend herself. She has to get her boyfriend to do it for her." Keeley teased.

Lizzie stood up. She was trying very hard not to lose her temper. "Why don't you grow up Keeley. You are supposed to be a year older than me."

"..." Keeley struggled for a comeback. When one didn't come she just flipped her hair and huffed off the bus.

Jeremy was standing beside Lizzie, fists clenched. "Sometimes I just want to deck her."

"She's not worth it Jeremy." Lizzie took his hand and walked him off the bus.

Mr. Dubin was waiting for the class when they arrived. "I hope you all have some wonderful projects for me today." He put his hands together excitedly. A few kids stood around his desk bombarding him with information about their science projects. Lizzie, Jeremy and the gang went and sat down. Keeley and the Dogs glared at them as they walked to their own seats.

Dubin tried to postpone it for as long as he could. He called up Jeremy who presented a lovely diorama of the solar system and describing it's creation. Micah did something similar only, in her own Micah way, describing the end of the solar system after the sun implodes, which, according to Micah, was bound to happen eventually. She was happy with her C+.

Finally Dubin looked at Lizzie. She was sitting patiently with her hands crossed on top of her desk. She knew he'd have to call on her eventually. She smiled and carried a small volcano up to the desk.

"How sweet. You made a volcano." There was a bit of distain in the man's voice.

"Yes." Lizzie put it down on the desk and went through with her demonstration. When she added the mixture into the cone, nothing happened. She frowned, and tried again. Still nothing.

"It doesn't seem to be working." Dubin was struggling to hide his glee.

"I don't know what went wrong." Lizzie pouted.

"Let me just have a look." Dubin leaned over to look into the funnel. He didn't see Lizzie's face light up with glee. She pushed a button and the volcano exploded with lava. Dubin jumped back but it was too late. His head and shoulders were covered in a red goo. The classroom burst out laughing.

"Volcanoes are unpredictable. It is never advised to go near one without proper precautions. And never, ever stick your head in a volcano or you will end up like this." Lizzie pointed to her furious teacher.

"Go to the headmasters office this instant." He pointed toward the door.

"I built the remote control myself." Lizzie explained, showing him the small buzzer in her hand. "It's wireless. I..."

"I don't care. Go!" Dubin pointed more forcefully toward the door.

"But, I didn't get to finish my presentation." She was the picture of innocence and devilish glee.

"You've done enough!"

"Do I get an A?" It had been very difficult to get the detonator to work from three feet away.

"You're lucky you don't get expelled. Now get OUT!"

Lizzie had learned from her mother when not to press your luck, something her father still struggled with. She grabbed her bag, said a quick goodbye to her friends, and hurried out the door. She laughed her way down the hallway to Mr. Winchesters office.

"You're late." Winchester looked up at the clock. The day was almost over.

"He didn't call on me till last." Lizzie dropped her bag on the floor and sat down. "I think he was hoping the bell would save him."

"It obviously didn't or you wouldn't be here. What was it this time?" Truman Winchester had been so charmed by Lizzie House that he pretty much gave up on disciplining her at all.

"I was demonstrating a remote control I had made and he got in the way."

"That's all?" Truman looked at her doubtfully.

"Well, it made a mess."

"What made a mess?"

"The volcano."

"You made a remote control volcano that just so happened to, what, erupt in your teachers face?"

"Yeah." Lizzie bent over in laughter. Dubin deserved it. Yesterday he'd sent her to the headmasters office because she looked at him too long. Two days ago it was because she sighed too loudly.

"You should be more careful."

"I know."

"I'm supposed to punish you now."

"The only punishment would be to send me back to class, which wouldn't be fair to poor Mr. Dubin."

"No, that wouldn't. But I have to do something." Truman was worried that he was being too lenient on Lizzie, and that it would give the other kids ideas.

"You could make me write an essay." Lizzie offered helpfully.

"Do you think?"

"I could write a 500 word essay on why Mr. Dubin is the best teacher ever. He'd eat that up."

Truman laughed. "He would, but it wouldn't be a very honest essay, would it?"

"No."

"How about a 500 word essay on why it is important to behave in class?"

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. "That really does sound like a punishment."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?"

"Yes. Okay. You've got yourself a deal." Lizzie shook the big man's hand then got up. "I can go now, right?"

"Of course." Truman watched her leave. If only his own daughter had turned out as interesting as Lizzie House. He sighed and looked at a picture of his blonde haired, blue eyed angel. At least he had Jeremy.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Cuddy stared at Dr. Yang. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy." Yang had been with her through two previous miscarriages. He was hoping to avoid having to break the news to her a third time. "I really think you should consider..."

"Not now!" She snapped. Last time he had told her to get her tubes tied, and last time she had told him that he shouldn't suggest that to her if he wanted to keep his job. He accepted the threat as a reaction to the grief it was, but she didn't pay him the big bucks to just sit and hold her hand.

"What are the chances of having a healthy baby?"

"Practically non-existent. I'm sorry." He saw her heart breaking. "You've got a five percent chance of a healthy baby, a twenty percent chance of an unhealthy baby, and a seventy five percent chance of not making it through this pregnancy at all."

"Don't sugar coat it." She was numb.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to pretend I support you're carrying to term. I do not."

"I hate you right now."

"I know." Dr. Yang got up and picked up the phone. "Dr. House, could you come to my office please? Yes, it's important."

Cuddy sighed painfully. She didn't want House to know. She knew what his choice would be.

"I'm sorry Lisa, but he should be here." Yang read her reaction.

"You're right. I just...don't gang up on me, please."

"I won't." Yang put his arm around her shoulders as they waited for House.

It didn't' take long for House to arrive. He was fearing the worst. "What happened?" He demanded as he burst through the door.

"I'm fi..I'm okay." She was glad to see him.

House came over and sat beside his wife. Dr. Yang had respectfully removed his arm from around her shoulders, and House replaced it with his own. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Yang sat across from the couple. He explained the medical issue as he'd explained it to Cuddy.

"Have an abortion. Why is this even being discussed." House blurted out after Yang explained that both mother and child could die in labor.

"House!" Cuddy was horrified by the suggestion.

"I'm not choosing an unborn child over you. I need you. Lizzie needs you. You can't take a risk like this. It's selfish and cruel."

Cuddy began to cry softly. This baby was making her an emotional wreck. "It's not that simple House. You haven't been carrying this baby for two months. You don't even want it. You're probably happy it's killing me."

"I am happy that we have the option of fixing this problem before it kills you."

"It's not a problem House, it's a baby." She had passed from sadness, through bitterness and was in full blown anger now.

"It's a fetus." House corrected. "Don't think of it as a baby."

"How can I not? I've wanted to be a mother as long as I can remember."

"You ARE a mother Cuddy, or have you forgotten?"

"I..." she burst into tears. Her head dropped into his shoulder with a thud. He put his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"You're a good mother Lisa. And you have a beautiful daughter who needs you, and a husband who is an ass most of the time, but who loves you more than anything. I can't lose you Lisa. If it means giving up this baby to keep the family we have, then that's what we have to do."

Cuddy sniffled against his shirt. "You're not the one doing anything." She hadn't noticed that Dr. Yang had left them alone. I'm the one, House, I'm the one who has to kill my child."

"Stop talking like that." House commanded. "You're not killing a child. You're terminating a pregnancy."

"I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"You are terminating this pregnancy Cuddy. If you love me, if you love Lizzie, you will terminate this pregnancy."

"This is my last chance. This is it. If I get rid of this baby, there won't be any more." She sniffled and wiped her nose on his shirt.

"Why do you need another child? You have Lizzie. Hell, you have me. Why are you willing to throw all that away for something that might kill you?"

"Oh God!" The weight of the news finally washed over her and she collapsed into his arms. He could feel the strength drain out of her body as she fell against him.

He had no idea how long he held her. He felt her crying against his shoulder and kept her tight in his arms. He stared around the room, his own eyes misting up. He really hadn't wanted this baby, he really liked his family just the way it was. He really was a selfish bastard sometimes.

He dropped his cheek against the top of her head and rested it there. This isn't what he wanted at all. He felt his heart breaking. It was only a damned fetus he told himself, over and over as he held his wife in his arms. It was not a baby. It was only a fetus and it was killing her.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Lizzie came home to something she'd never experienced before. Her parents were home. She saw the car in the driveway and ran to the door. "Hello?" She called out as she opened the door. Her father was at the piano playing something soft and low. She recognized it as her mothers favorite song. Her mother was laying on the sofa under a blanket. Her eyes were red rimmed and moist.

"What's wrong? Is Mommy sick?" Lizzie ran over and placed her head on her mothers chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm okay sweetheart." Cuddy gave Lizzie a weak hug.

House stopped playing and turned on the piano stool. "We've got to talk."

"I know." Lizzie could feel something horrible hanging in the air. She'd felt it for weeks. But now that her parents were ready to tell her, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

Cuddy pulled herself up and motioned for Lizzie to sit beside her. House came over and completed the trio. "I have to stay in the hospital for a few days. It's nothing serious. I need to have a surgery." She still couldn't bring herself to tell Lizzie the whole truth. "Aunt Vala is coming to visit, and she's going to stay here with you and Daddy."

"Puh! Daddy won't be here. Not if you're in the hospital. He'll be by your bedside, morning noon and night." Lizzie looked hopefully at her father.

House looked away nervously. "Your mother will be fine. It's a routine operation..."

"On what?" Lizzie asked, innocently curious.

"What?" Cuddy panicked.

"What are you having done?"

House looked at Cuddy. This was her news to tell or to hide.

"I'm having my tubes tied. It means I can't have any more babies." Cuddy told half the truth.

"No baby brother or sister? But you promised."

"Lizzie," her father warned uncharacteristically.

Lizzie looked from mother to father. "What's really going on?" Something wasn't right. They weren't acting like themselves.

Cuddy started to cry, again.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Lizzie laid her head on her mothers lap. "I won't ask again. I promise."

"Come on Lizzie, let's go to McDonalds. My treat."

"Okay." Lizzie was hesitant. She knew her father was trying to distract her from something.

They drove to McDonald's in silence. Lizzie watched her father carefully. If she didn't know better she'd say he'd been crying, but she had never seen her father cry, and didn't think it was possible.

Lizzie ordered a Happy Meal, knowing that half her fathers large fries would be hers. He ordered a Big Mac meal, and they found a table in the back.

"Is Mommy dying?"

House choked on a French fry. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm not stupid Daddy. Something's going on."

"She's not dying." He hoped.

"Then why have you been being so nice to her?" Lizzie stole one of his French fries.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have Daddy."

"Despite all her MANY flaws, I love her and you're supposed to be nice to the people you love?"

"Not you."

"I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Why won't you just tell me? I can handle it."

"She doesn't want me to."

Lizzie looked around. "She's not here."

House groaned. "She's pregnant, and she has to get rid of the baby."

"Why?" Lizzie was stunned.

"Because if she doesn't, she'll die."

"You said she wasn't dying." Lizzie was on the verge of hysterical tears.

"She's not dying. She's going to get rid of the baby, then everything will be fine."

"She won't do it." Lizzie cried.

"She will. If I have to drug her and put her on the table myself, she's going to have this operation and she's going to live." House felt a renewed determination. There was no way he was going to see Lizzie become motherless.

"Maybe I can talk to her?"

"No!" House snapped quickly. Lizzie's big blue eyes grew wide with fear. House calmed himself before speaking again. "She has the appointment set. She's going to do this."

"I hope you're right daddy." Lizzie put her hand on her fathers and they finished their meal in silence.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

Lizzie ran into the house and straight into her mothers arms. "You can't die Mommy." She spoke through her tears. "Promise me you're not going to die."

Cuddy glared at House, sending a shock of fear through his spine. "What did you say to her House?" House just fell into a chair, defeated.

"He said..."sniffle," he said you were gonna die if you had a baby. And that you...you...and that you were having a baby."

"That's not what I said," House mumbled to no one.

Cuddy hugged her daughter tightly. "Lizzie, I didn't want you to worry about this. It's hard enough for me and your father to handle. I'm sorry you had to find out."

"Don't lie to me Mommy. I'm a big girl and I want to know." Lizzie wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I am pregnant, Lizzie." Cuddy waited for a reaction and quickly calmed Lizzie's excitement. "But there's a problem. If I have the baby, there is a chance, a CHANCE" she glared at House trying to make that point clear to him, "that I could lose the baby..."

"And die!" Lizzie blurted out bitterly. "Say it Mommy. Stop trying to protect me. I'm a part of this family too!"

"Yes Lizzie," Cuddy choked back a tear. "I could die."

"Then don't have the baby." Lizzie pouted.

"It's not that simple." Cuddy was now crying. Lizzie was crying. House reached for his Vicodin. He fingered the bottle. His mind was racing. He wasn't prepared to deal with something like this. His parents had never equipped him with the compassion required for this sort of thing. Was he supposed to go over there and hold them? Probably, but maybe he should stay out of it and let them talk. Should he leave? Maybe this was a mother daughter moment he shouldn't be a part of. He'd only say something stupid and mess it up anyway.

"It is that simple Mommy! If you love me you won't die!" Lizzie banged her small fists against her mothers leg.

That was it. House knew he had to do something. He got up and grabbed Lizzie by the waist. He carried her awkwardly into her room and dropped her on the bed. He could hear Cuddy sobbing loudly as he walked away. He wanted to hold her tightly and make all of this go away, but he had to deal with Lizzie first. Lisa would understand.

"Don't ever say that to your mother again." House felt his father rising up inside him. "She's going through hell right now and she doesn't need you adding to that." His finger was waving at her, just like his father's finger used to point directly at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Lizzie's tiny voice squeaked. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Apologies are just words. They don't mean anything."

"House," he turned when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Cuddy was standing there, her eyes red with tears. "Please don't." He fell into her arms. He was crying.

Lizzie crashed down on her bed. She'd never been yelled at before by either of her parents. Sure they'd been upset with her, and they'd punished her when she was really bad, but this was scary. She had never been afraid of her father.

Cuddy held House in her arms and rocked him gently. "You're not your father," she whispered into his ear.

House pushed her away. "Then what the hell was that?"

"You're scared, I'm scared. We all are. I know you didn't mean to yell at Lizzie. She knows it. Right Lizzie?" Cuddy looked desperately over House's shoulder.

"Yes" Lizzie nodded hesitantly. Deep down she knew her father would never hurt her. But this had really shocked her. She didn't know what to think anymore. "I am sorry for what I said Mommy. I know you love me and you will do what you think is best."

"I love you Lizzie." Cuddy held out her arm and Lizzie ran into it. "And I love you Greg." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "That's why I'm going to go through with the abortion." She bit her lip as she spoke. It was the hardest choice she'd ever had to make.

"No." House looked down at her. "Not because of this."

"Lizzie's right. I can't take the risk. This isn't just about me." She pulled herself away so she could face them both. She put her hand on her stomach. "I want this baby. I thought I wanted this baby more than anything. But I was wrong. I want this family more than anything," she paused, collecting herself, "I want OUR family more than anything, and..." she couldn't go on.

House grabbed her in his arms. "You're making the right choice," he whispered in her ear.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

Lizzie spent the night in her parent's bed, tucked tightly between her mother and father, her beloved dog Rufus curled up at her feet. House didn't even fight to get Rufus evicted. As much as he claimed to hate that dog, Rufus was part of the family, and at the moment family was more important than getting a good night's sleep.

House kicked the dog off his feet. It was one thing to let Rufus sleep in their bed, and they would never be able to get the stink of dog out of the comforter, but House wasn't giving up one inch of space to that mangy mutt.

"Would you stop kicking me?" Cuddy asked quietly from her side of the bed. Oh how he longed to hold her in his arms, but a tiny little head got in his way. Lizzie was snoring lightly through her stuffed up little nose.

"I'm kicking the dog." House informed his wife. "And no, I will not stop."

"Well, when you kick the dog, he kicks me. So stop!"

House grumbled, but stopped kicking and they all fell silent for a while.

"House," Cuddy's soft voice called out again. "Please stop treating me like I'm going to break. My appointment to see Dr. Yang isn't for another two weeks, and I don't think I can stand you being nice to me for that long."

"Move up the appointment." House demanded.

"Or what? You'll keep being nice to me?" Cuddy smiled in the dark. She missed battling with him.

"Yeah. I'll be so nice to you you'll go into sugar shock." House smiled too. It was nice having his Cuddy back. "I'll open doors for you, and bring you flowers, hell, I'll even cook you breakfast in bed."

"Are you trying to kill me?" She laughed.

"Nice. I lived alone most of my life. I do know how to cook."

"Fine, then make me breakfast tomorrow. In bed, just like you said."

"Fine, maybe I will." House made it sound like a threat.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be scared?"

"It would help." House leaned over Lizzie's sleeping body and gave Cuddy a gentile kiss.

"Ewe! Get a room!" Lizzie buried her head in her pillow. She'd been listening to her parents talk but this she couldn't do.

"We're in a room," Cuddy laughed.

"OUR room as a matter of fact." House added. "Maybe it's you who should get a room."

"I don't need a room. I'm comfortable here. Just stop making out all the time." She wrinkled her nose. "It's like living with horny teenagers."

Both her parents erupted in laughter. House was the first to speak. "Where did you hear that phrase?"

"This summer, at the hospital. Uncle Eric said it about Aunt Ally and Uncle Robbie."

Cuddy bit her tongue. She didn't want to respond to that one.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah."

"What else did he say? Anything about me?" House was fishing.

"Like I'd tell you that."

"I'm your father." House bellowed.

"I like Uncle Eric better." Lizzie reached up and kissed her father's chin. She was aiming for his cheek, but he turned at the last minute.

"Maybe you can go get a room over at Uncle Eric's house, since you like him so much."

"Don't tempt me." Lizzie matched him in tone.

"No one is going anywhere." Cuddy grabbed her daughter in a hug. "I'm just starting to get used to the two of you. It would be a shame to have to start over with a new family." Just for a moment she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She forced it to pass.

"You're not used to us, you LOVE us. Doesn't she daddy?" Lizzie looked up at her father proudly.

"More than anything." House leaned over and, putting one of his big hands over his daughter's eyes, he gave Cuddy a long, passionate kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

"Class, today we are going play arithmetic baseball." It was one of Dubin's favorite games to play. He liked to make class as fun as possible, and now that he was getting used to Lizzie, not to mention she'd been uncharacteristically quiet the past few days, his love of teaching was starting to return.

All the kids lined up. Keeley and Jeremy were chosen, as usual, as captains. No one was surprised. Mr. Dubin was a suck up who went out of his way to favor the headmaster's children. It was also no surprise that Keeley picked Jordiss and Paige first. Jeremy loaded his team with Lizzie, Erik, Ben, Micah and Persia. Keeley rounded off her team with Clayton Reed, the smartest boy in class, Gina Maria Marconi and Mac Hotchkiss, aka McHotness, the hottest boy in the fourth grade.

Lizzie struck out her first time around. Not because she didn't know the answer, but because she just couldn't be bothered. Her team were devastated, and losing. "Lizzie, get your head in the game," Jeremy told her in an authoritative, captainy way. "What's wrong with you? You know the answer to that one." He really wanted to win. Beating his sister at anything was his favorite past time.

"Sorry." Lizzie took her seat and looked out the window.

Her next time up she focused and tried a little harder and made it to base. Her heart wasn't in it though. Where other kids were getting into the spirit of the game, some even miming holding a bat and taking a swing, she just shuffled to the desk that was designated as first base. Mr. Dubin happened to be standing there.

He crouched down, steadying himself on the desk. "Lizzie, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked away from him.

"As much as I'm enjoying having control of my classroom again, your behavior these past few days is worrying me."

"It's okay." Lizzie was thankful when Persia managed to get her answer right and Lizzie had to advance to second base.

Mack Hotchkiss was manning second base. "Hey Lizzie," he said as casually as possible.

"Hi." Lizzie turned quickly and smiled, then turned back. It was an empty smiled, even Mack could tell that.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing."

Jeremy struck out. He was watching Lizzie talking with Mack and didn't quite hear the question.

"Come on, Lizzie. You're usually the life of the class."

"Sorry I'm not more amusing."

"That's not what I meant."

Ben got his question right and Lizzie moved on to third base. Her heart sunk. It was Jordiss' base.

"What were you talking to Mack about?"

"Nothing." Lizzie looked desperately at Micah. She had better get her question right. Nope. She forgot to reverse the top number. Damn...uh, drat. Oh, her mother couldn't hear inside her head. Damn!

"You'd better not be making moves on him." Jordiss warned.

"Making moves?" That was the funniest thing Lizzie had heard in a long time. "On Mack?"

"You know he's going out with Keeley." Jordiss' voice was still menacing.

"Why do you even like her? She's horrible?"

"It's none of your business." Jordiss noticed that Lizzie's team was advancing the bases. "Just stay away from him." Jordiss pushed Lizzie toward home plate.

"I don't want stupid Mack Hotchkiss," Lizzie exclaimed a little too loudly. The whole class looked at her. She felt her life flash before her eyes. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Miss House!" Dubin had heard her expletive.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dubin." She knew she'd screwed up that time. "May I be excused?"

"I think that might be best." Dubin remained calm. He could tell something was really wrong with Lizzie, and he didn't' have the heart to yell at her now.

Lizzie wandered down the hall. There was only one place she could think of to go but Mrs. Badcrumble was teaching a class in the music room. She headed back down the hall to Mr. Winchester's office.

She knocked gently on the door. "Can I come in?" She poked her head in.

"Yes, of course, come in Lizzie. I was going to ask to see you anyway." Truman pushed away a pile of papers and folded his hands on his desk.

"I wondered if...are you alright?"

Lizzie looked up at him, she'd finally snapped. "Oh My GOD! Why does everybody ask me that? Are you all just too dense to think that maybe I don't want to talk about it? That maybe when someone is feeling bad they don't want it rubbed in their face every five minutes? I didn't come here to fill you all in on my family problems..."

"Family problems?" Winchester was not heard.

"I just want to escape from all that, think about something else for a change." She was pacing back and forth, waving her arms wildly. She was pretty much talking to herself now, but loud enough for her headmaster to hear. "At home it's all whispers and shhhh Lizzie's coming. Like I don't know what they're talking about. Now here it's all "are you okay Lizzie? What's wrong? Tell us all about it." Well I don't want to tell anybody about it. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to know about it. I wish I'd kept my big mouth shut. I wish I didn't ask. Now it's all I CAN think about, and it's driving me crazy." She threw herself down into a chair with her arms crossed angrily.

"I'm sorry..."

"And that! What's that about? I'm sorry? What the hell did you do? You didn't do this. It's not your fault. What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that you're going through something at home. I wish I could help..."

"You can't help. Apparently nobody can help. Mommy hired some of the best doctors in the world to work for her, and they can't help. What makes you think YOU can help?"

"Well, I don't even know what's wrong, so I was unaware of the medical degree required to..."

Lizzie looked terribly embarrassed for a moment. "Oh. I...I didn't mean to..."

Truman laughed. "It's okay Lizzie. You had to get that off your chest. It's good to vent. Clears the mind. Now, IF you decide you need someone to talk to, know that I'm here. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm still here, and we can talk about something else."

She fell in love with Truman Winchester in that moment. She decided that some day she would marry a man just like him, although she'd prefer it if that man looked a bit more like Uncle Robbie, but no, Truman was a good looking man, for his age. She smiled at him strangely.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Lizzie turned bright red. "Did you say you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes, yes, I wondered if you'd given any more thought to joining one of our extracurricular programs."

"I really haven't had time."

"I can see that, what with the rant and all." He smiled, easing her tension. Yes, she could marry a man like this. Lizzie Winchester. It had a nice ring to it. Elizabeth Winchester. Oh, that sounded lovely. Truman cleared his throat. "Uh, are you still with me?"

Lizzie turned even redder. She didn't think it was possible, but she did. "Uh, yeah. No. I haven't really...this isn't a good time."

"Well, it's almost the end of the year anyway, so maybe it would be best at the start of the new school year. You will be with us again next year?"

"Of course." Like she'd ever leave. She wondered how much Jeremy was like his father. Would he grow up to be a great man too? He did look a bit like Uncle Robbie, if she squinted and used a bit of imagination. Lizzie beamed her Cuddy smile.

"Ah, now that's my girl." Truman said, glowing in its wattage. "Well...oh, I almost forgot. What did you do this time?"

"Oh, Mr. Dubin didn't send me here. I came here all on my own."

"Splendid." Truman clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm glad you dropped by. Oh, I don't know if Jeremy mentioned it yet, but his birthday is coming up. I know he'll want you there, so clear your calendar. It's in three weeks, on Saturday."

"Great!" Lizzie had a new spring in her step when she returned to class. Dubin's heart sunk when he saw her return.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

Vala Cuddy arrived on their doorstep a few days later. House was sitting in the living room reading the paper when the doorbell rang. Cuddy was in the kitchen so he got up and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and quickly took his hand off the knob.

Cuddy heard the bell ring again and came out to see what was going on. "Why aren't you answering the door?"

"It's your sister." House took a step back.

"So? Let her in?" Cuddy was wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"She'll attack me. She always attacks me." House backed away from the door.

"She won't attack you." Cuddy tossed the dish towel at him and opened the door.

A flurry of arms came at her and Cuddy found herself in a tight bear hug. "Lisa!"

"Vala," Cuddy pried herself out of her sisters grasp.

"Where's that big strapping man of yours?" Vala looked directly at House. "Come here and give your sister-in-law a hug!" Vala held out her arms and waited. When House didn't make a move, she went charging at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Don't be afraid of affection Greg. It's good for the soul."

"I have no soul," House replied drolly.

Vala laughed. "My sister never would have married you if you weren't a good man."

"You clearly don't know your sister very well." House shot a desperate look at Cuddy.

"Where's the runt?" Vala finally let go of House and he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Lizzie's next door. We weren't expecting you so early." Cuddy walked her sister over to the sofa to sit.

"I managed to get a seat on an earlier flight."

"Sit on the pilot's lap?" House snarked.

"Something like that." Vala bounced around the room. "Oh my God! I can't believe you still have this picture." She picked up a framed photo that was on the piano. "Did she ever tell you about this?" She looked at House but didn't wait for an answer. "It was our first New Years Eve party. We were determined to stay up till midnight and toast, but we fell asleep at what, like ten, and Uncle Bruno painted mustaches on our faces, and dressed us up like two little Charlie Chaplins. Oh, I wondered where this picture went."

"You can have it." Cuddy was already exhausted by her sister's visit.

"Well, maybe, but right now I just can't. Busy moving around, you know how it is." She looked around at everything. "You especially, Greg, army brat and all."

"Marines."

"Right. Marines. Same thing. So, you knocked her up again, eh?" She looked at their sober faces. "Oh, right. Sorry. Stupid me, I'm always putting my foot in my mouth."

"Gee, I find that soo hard to believe." House droled.

"No, really. Just the other day I was talking to the Prime Minister of India, and I mistook his wife for his daughter. Oh, how embarrassing. But he didn't stay mad. I just said I was kidding and all was forgiven."

"You should go back, just to make sure."

"House."

Vala wrinkled her nose in much the same way Lizzie always did. "Uh, he has a first name."

"I know." Cuddy held her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. She knew it took all his effort to deal with her little sister.

"Do you call him House ALL the time?"

"That's none of your business." Cuddy knew exactly what she meant.

"I would think, at least in the heat of the moment..."

"That's when she calls me God." House informed her.

Vala burst into laughter. "Oh, I have missed you guys." She got up and gave them both a hug, one arm around each neck. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yippee," House said unenthusiastically.

Vala wedged herself between the couple and began telling them all about her recent travels. She was a travel writer by profession, and had been everywhere. Her latest plan was to get someone to send her to space. House said he'd start working on it, but she thought he was joking.

House stared at his watch and watched his life slowly tick by as Vala told them about the Himalayas and about the time she banged her foot and swore in one of those silent monasteries. She thought it was hysterical, but the monks didn't seem too tickled by it.

House breathed a sigh of relief when Lizzie finally got home. "Lizard!" Vala got up and ran to her niece. She swept her up in her arms and twirled her around.

"Vala!!!!!" Lizzie wrapped her arms around her aunts neck and showered her with kisses.

House leaned over and whispered in Cuddy's ear. "If she calls her lizard one more time I'll wrap a think rope around her neck and not stop pulling on it until her eyes shoot across the room."

"Charming." Cuddy put her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently.

"I mean it Cuddy. If she hugs me one more time..."

"You'll remain calm and wait for it to pass." Cuddy reminded him.

"And you will owe me big time!"

"Yes dear." Cuddy kissed him on the cheek. It was best to humor him when Vala was around. It helped ease the friction.

"How long are you staying Vala?" Cuddy asked as the two women set the table for dinner.

"However long you need me." Vala looked at her sister. "Lisa, whatever you need, just ask."

Cuddy sat down. "I'm terminating the pregnancy."

Vala sat next to her and took her hands. "Why?"

"I went in for more tests yesterday, and there is no way. I either have this baby and leave House to raise two children by himself, or I terminate and raise my daughter."

"When?"

"Thursday."

"I'm glad I got here in time." Vala got up and put her arms around her big sister. She couldn't really relate to Cuddy's desperate desire to have children, but she knew it was breaking her sisters heart, and that was breaking hers.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

Thursday rolled around faster than anyone would have liked. Vala stumbled into the kitchen just in time for a rather colorful expletive. "What are you doing?" She looked around the room. Father and daughter were standing in front of the stove. Lizzie was giggling as House held up a very burnt pancake.

"We're making breakfast," Lizzie giggled some more as House turned and tossed the pancake into the trash, on top of a previously burned pancake.

"Doesn't look like you're having much success." Vala headed over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She sipped it slowly as she leaned against the counter to watch the show.

"Lizzie, I told you to stop turning up the heat." House turned the flame of the stove back down to a low flicker.

"They'll cook faster this way Daddy." Lizzie turned it back up to a near bonfire.

"No. They'll burn faster this way." House turned it back down and looked to Vala for help. She just laughed into her coffee.

"Maybe I should run down to Denny's and pick something up." She finally added.

"No." Lizzie protested. "This has to be special."

"It will be." House grabbed a pad and pen and started writing something down. "Here." He handed the list to Vala.

"No, Daddy, we were supposed to make Mommy's breakfast." Lizzie grabbed for the note, but Vala stuck it in her pocket quickly.

"Do you want Mommy's surgery day breakfast to be good, or do you want it to be homemade?"

Lizzie frowned.

"I won't be long." Vala turned for the door. "You'll repay me when I get back, right?" She laughed.

"Sure." House waved her goodbye, then turned to her daughter. "Now, we don't want Mommy to wake up to this mess do we?"

Lizzie looked around. She hadn't been paying attention while they cleaned. The kitchen was a disaster. "No."

"Good. Then clean it up." House poured himself another cup of coffee, and sat down at the table.

Lizzie stared at him, hands on hips, the image of Annoyed Cuddy. House had to struggle not to smile. "Daddy?"

"Yes Lizzie," House answered calmly.

"You helped make this mess, you help clean it up."

"My god, what has that woman done to you?"

"What woman? What has she done?" Lizzie was slightly concerned.

"Your mother. She's turned you into a total drag." House groaned and pulled himself out of his chair.

"I am NOT a drag." Lizzie had no idea what he meant, but it hadn't sounded good.

"Yeah, that's what she always says when she makes me do something I don't want to do. I haven't believed her yet, and I'm not going to believe you."

Lizzie furrowed her brow in thought. "Believe what you want. Just help me clean up before Mommy wakes up." Lizzie tugged on his arm.

"You're as bossy as she is," House grumbled.

"Thank you." Lizzie beamed up at him. She loved it when he accused her of being like her mother.

Lizzie ended up doing most of the work, as they both knew she would, but the kitchen was not exactly spotless, but not a total wreck by the time Vala returned from Denny's. "That'll be $28.76." She put the bag on the table.

"Fine." House smiled at her. "Room and board for...how long do you plan on staying?"

"You know what, breakfast is on me." Vala pulled out her container and sat down to eat. "Lisa's not up yet?"

"Nope." House was getting out a tray, and began setting it.

"Actually, she is." Cuddy was standing in the doorway looking on the scene with a sad little smile. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast, for you Mommy." Lizzie ran over and hugged her. "We were going to make you breakfast, but DADDY kept burning the pancakes." Lizzie looked over her shoulder at her father. He just rolled his eyes. "So Aunt Vala had to go and get stuff." Lizzie ran to the table and sat down. Vala slid a Styrofoam container over to her.

"Surprise," House said weakly.

"Thank you. It's very sweet." Cuddy came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Milady," House pulled out a chair for her, then nearly smashed her into the table when he slid it back under her.

"Thanks," Cuddy gripped the edge of the table to prevent bodily harm.

"What? Too hard? You've never complained about that before?" House kissed her cheek then sat down next to her.

"Awe, you two are so sweet." Vala smiled at them.

"I am NOT sweet." House protested.

"Face it Daddy, sometimes you are. You're just going to have to learn to live with it." Lizzie mumbled through a mouthful of French Toast.

"Am not!" House threw a bit of scrambled egg at her.

"Mommy! Daddy threw food at me." Lizzie exclaimed.

"Tattle tale," House threw more egg at her.

"We get it House, you're not sweet, now stop tormenting your daughter. Her therapy is already going to cost us our retirement savings. Don't add to it." Cuddy looked at her small family. She put one hand on her stomach. She thought she could almost feel the baby. She knew that it was really too early to feel much of anything, but her mind was forming tiny little arms and legs out of what was probably just bits of breakfast or last nights dinner not fully digested yet.

House watched her carefully. He had been terrified she was going to change her mind, back out of the surgery, and die. He had always pretended not to need anyone, and most of the time he thought he meant it, but he needed her. He couldn't raise Lizzie without her. He couldn't, he couldn't live without her. They hadn't had enough time. He needed more time with her before she could go risking her life like that.

"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear, "I haven't changed my mind."

"Good." He felt better now.

"What?" Lizzie looked at her father, then at her mother. What's she say to you?" Lizzie wasn't stupid. She knew a whisper when she saw one.

"She told me we're selling you to gypsy's." House answered nonchalantly.

"Oh Daddy," Lizzie groaned. She was too old to believe anything so silly. She was the best thing that ever happened to them.

The table laughed. It was an uneasy laugh, as the surgery lingered in all their minds, but they gave it their best effort and almost felt for a moment like this was just an ordinary day.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

Lizzie had demanded that she have the day off from school, and after a rather loud tantrum, her parents had agreed. So she, waited with House and Vala as Cuddy was sent off to surgery. "She's going to be okay, right Daddy?" Lizzie grabbed her fathers hand with both of hers, and looked up at him, desperate for reassurance.

"This is a low risk surgery. She should be fine." Lizzie buried her face in House's shirt.

"Lizzie, your Mommy is going to be fine. Don't worry." Vala felt the child needed more nurturing, less honesty.

"So long as nothing goes wrong Cuddy will be fine." House corrected.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vala was close to losing it.

"I'm telling my daughter the truth."

"You're scarring her."

"I'm okay Aunt Vala. I'd rather know the truth." Lizzie didn't sound too sure about that, but she didn't want to make her father feel bad, not now.

"She's going to be fine. She has to be." Vala collapsed into a chair. "She's going to be just fine." She began to cry.

"Oh brother. Lizzie, go get your uncle Jimmy."

"Why?" Lizzie didn't want to leave, in case something happened.

"Because he's better at these things." He motioned toward the sobbing Vala.

"Oh." Lizzie still wasn't sure what he meant, but she hurried down the hall toward Wilson's office.

Vala blew her nose loudly. "You do love her, don't you?" She looked up at House anxiously.

"Of course I do." House snapped. He was on edge, and he didn't like the feeling of helplessness he felt.

"And you tell her, she knows you love her?"

"Of course she does." House was getting irritable again. "I am not the kind of man who marries women I don't love."

"I just...she loves you very much Greg. Promise you won't leave her." Vala was very protective of her sister. She felt she owed it to her, for all the times Lisa protected her as a child.

"I can't promise that." House looked down the hall. Where was Wilson?

"You bastard!" Vala hit him in the chest with her fist.

"You would rather I lie. Why? To make you feel better? I don't know what's going to happen. I don't make promises unless I am absolutely sure I can keep them."

"You must not make many promises." Vala sobbed.

"No. I don't." House mused. "I love your sister and I will be with her as long as that is what we both want. That is going to have to be good enough."

"I supposed it will."

Wilson came rushing in, dragged by Lizzie. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" He looked from House's pissed off face to Vala's heartbroken one. He tried not to think about how good Vala was looking, or how long it had been since he'd last seen her. He was supposed to be here to comfort his friend.

"Sit with her. Do whatever it is you do." House got up and went back to pacing.

"Whatever it is I do?" Wilson had no clue what House was talking about.

"Work your magic." House didn't really clarify.

Lizzie tugged on Wilson's lab coat. Wilson bent over and she whispered in his ear. "I think he wants you to comfort her."

"Oh." Wilson looked down at Vala and gave a weak little smile. "Hi." He waved dorkishly.

"Hi." She laughed through her nose humorously.

"It's gonna be okay, you know." Wilson sat down beside Vala. He put a hand over hers. "Lisa's strong. She's gonna pull through the surgery just fine."

"I know, I'm just worried." Vala couldn't imagine life without her sister.

"That's perfectly natural. If, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm all yours." Before he could finish his sentence, her head fell onto his shoulder, and she clutched at his lapels desperately. Her body heaved under the weight of her tears.

"I'm going to check my messages." House turned and walked out.

"Daddy!" Lizzie went running after him.

"Go wait with Wilson and Vala." He pushed her away.

"Don't you want to be there, when we hear something?"

"You can come get me when there's any news." House pushed her again.

"But..."

"No buts. Just go!" He pointed down the hall to the waiting room.

Lizzie teared up and ran off down the hall.

House found the closest empty room. It was an empty patient's room. He shut all the blinds and locked the door. Then he walked over to the bed, doubled over and began to cry. He banged his cane down hard on the bed, trying to fend off the tears, but they kept coming. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" He banged the cane over and over on the bed, trying to beat out the fear creeping into the back of his mind.

Finally he fell to the floor. The sharp pain that coursed up his leg was a relief compared to the pain of his own doubts. He pulled out his trusted bottle and struggled with the cap. When he finally got it open, he'd used such force that the tiny pills went scattering across the floor.

"NO!!!!!" He wailed, partly for the spill but mostly because he felt this was somehow all his fault. He hadn't wanted this damned child, he had actually hoped for another miscarriage, that she would finally stop trying, that they could go on just as they were. He hadn't hoped for this though. This was going to kill her, and it was all his fault.

He began banging his fist against his thigh, the bad one. The shooting pain blinded him. The tears blinded him. The rage blinded him. He finally collapsed, laying on the floor, his eyes trying to focus on the small pill inches from his face. She would hate him if she ever found out how he'd really felt when she first told him she was pregnant.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Cuddy came out of surgery just fine. Dr. Yang came into the waiting room to deliver the good news. Vala had fallen silent in Wilson's arms; Lizzie had taken over her father's job of pacing. House had not returned.

"See," Wilson pulled Vala up. "She's fine." He smiled at the younger woman and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank God!" Vala gave him a hug, then ran over and gave Dr. Yang a big hug. "You saved her life. If there's every any way I can replay you, you just let me know." Old Vala was quickly returning. "Can we go see her now? Is she awake? Is House with her?"

"I was kind of expecting him to be here with you." Dr. Yang looked around. The room was empty except for the four of them.

"No. He went...he left a while ago."

"He went to check his messages," Lizzie informed them bitterly.

"That's not like House." Wilson knew his friend better than that. "Why don't you two go see Cuddy, and I'll go find House." He rushed off toward House's office.

He asked everyone he saw, but no one would admit to seeing House. They all looked too grateful to be lying. House's team was in their office. They had not seen him. He hurried back downstairs. Finally a young orderly said he saw some limping guy head into room 108.

Wilson headed for room 108. He turned the knob, but the door wouldn't open. The room was locked. "House? Are you in there? It's Wilson. I have good news." Wilson knocked on the door a few times. "Cuddy's out of surgery and she's fine."

House looked at the door. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. He was rubbing his leg, hoping the Vicodin would start to work their magic soon.

"She's asked to see you House. What's going on?" Wilson tried the door again, but it still wouldn't budge.

House sighed. She wanted to see him. He smiled hollowly. She didn't know. She had always thought that somewhere deep down he was a good person. She believed in him. And he had let her down, again. He didn't deserve to see her. She deserved better than him.

"House? She wants to see you House. Get over whatever crisis you think you're having and get your selfish ass out here. Your wife needs you." Wilson was sick of House's personal pity parties. It was time his friend stepped up and did something for someone else. "I'll break down this damned door House."

The door opened. House was smiling at him. It was a false smile, and Wilson saw right through it, but this was not the time. "Come on. She's waiting for you."


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

House walked quietly into Cuddy's hospital room. She was lying on the bed, Lizzie sitting snuggly beside her. Vala was watching them carefully. She glared at her brother in law when he walked in. "About time," she growled as she walked past him. Taking Wilson's hand she headed out of the room to leave the family alone.

"Don't mind her," Cuddy looked up at him, slightly dazed from the drugs still coursing through her body. "She's just…"

Crazy." House added, picking Lizzie up and standing her up on the floor. "Beat it kid." He gave her a loving push toward the door.

"No. She's my mother and I'm staying with her." Lizzie protested.

House sighed and looked at Cuddy for a moment, then he leaned over and whispered in Lizzie's ear. "I'll give you twenty five dollars if you'll just go away for a few minutes. I need to talk to your mother."

Lizzie contemplated his offer. "I'll give you ten minutes." She decided.

"No. Twenty five." House haggled. "That's a dollar a minute."

"Then I'll just take ten dollars." Lizzie didn't want to leave her mother for very long.

"Fine. Ten minutes for ten dollars." House grumbled and pulled out his wallet. He was out of cash. "Hey Cuddy, you got ten dollars?"

"No." Lizzie pulled on his cane. "You can't get the money from her. That's not fair."

"What? She's getting ten minutes in Heaven." Lizzie looked at him quizzically. "I am well worth ten bucks."

"I didn't think to bring cash to my surgery House. Dr. Yang takes credit cards." Cuddy smiled weakly, wondering what was going on over there, but in too much pain to get up and find out.

"Go ask your Uncle Wilson for a ten spot. Tell him I said he had to give it to you." House pushed Lizzie's head toward the door.

"He won't believe me." She'd actually tried that trick with her uncle. He had stopped falling for it a while ago.

"Ask Aunt Vala then."

"Okay." Lizzie never got a chance to hit her aunt up for cash. Vala would definitely fall for it. Lizzie hurried out of the room, taking one last glimpse back before leaving. House was standing beside Cuddy's bed. He had her hand wrapped up tightly in hers. Lizzie thought she could probably stay and neither of them would notice, but she decided to leave, in case they were thinking about consummating their love again.

"How are you feeling?" House carefully sat on the edge of her bed.

"As horrible as can be expected." Cuddy looked down at their hands. She could see both their wedding rings. She had been surprised when House agreed to wear one. She always imagined he would think himself too cool for something like a wedding ring. It was Lizzie's idea, really, so that's probably why he agreed.

"Sorry." House positioned himself beside her, laying down carefully so he could wrap one arm around her shoulders. He looked to the door, then back at his wife. "I'm…proud of you Lisa." He sounded as awkward as he felt.

"Oh god! You're not going to go all mushy on me are you?" She was still feeling the effects of the pain killers, and seeing House's bloodshot, misty eyes was freaking her out a little.

"I thought I might at least show a little concern." House snotted, his feelings slightly hurt.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but it's off-putting. You nice is...well, it's just not right." She smiled at him. She had always been attracted to bad boys, she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure why. It's not like her father was a bad boy, even as a youth he was pretty square. They say girls marry their fathers. Cuddy was glad that wasn't true.

"Well, should I slap you around a little? You know, just so you feel at home?" House pretended to slap her face, but didn't actually make contact.

Cuddy smiled and his heart melted. He'd worried that he might never see that smile again. "When can I take you home? And more importantly, when can I start having my wicked way with you again?" He slid a hand gently up her arm. He wanted to do more, but feared she might still be too tender.

"I can go home today. And if Yang disagrees, I'll just replace him with a doctor who will agree."

"Oh, I love it when you get all power boss." House mock shivered.

"As for having your way with me...you'll know when."

"How?" House was dying to hear her response.

"It will be just after I have my wicked way with you." She leaned her head against his shoulder. She was going to kiss him but suddenly felt too queasy. She didn't want to get sick in the middle of it.

3


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE  
**

Lizzie came out of her mothers room and looked at Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Vala. They were sitting together on a hall bench. She thought for a moment about Devin Greer. Uncle Jimmy was much too good for Devin. She was an airhead. She was a bimbo. She was the Paris Hilton of Princeton, well, without the huge wads of cash or the criminal record.

Wilson had said something that made Vala laugh. The sound echoed through the hall. Lizzie's wheels were turning. "Aunt Vala," she walked over to them, interrupting their private moment. "Daddy said you have to give me ten dollars." Lizzie held out her hand.

"What? Why?" Vala began digging through her purse.

Wilson put his hand over hers. "Don't do it. She's scamming you." Wilson looked at Lizzie carefully.

"I am not. He said to ask you but then changed his mind because he knows you're a miser, and said to ask Aunt Vala instead."

Vala had found her wallet and was opening it up, checking to see if she even had ten dollars. "What's it for?"

"Daddy paid me to leave the room."

Vala had three dollar bills folded haphazardly around a receipt. "I don't have ten dollars."

"There's an ATM machine down in the cafeteria," Lizzie said helpfully.

"Here, I've got it." Wilson pulled out his wallet and handed the girl the money. Her story sounded exactly like something House would do, so he chose to believe it. Besides, he didn't want her going in and interrupting whatever House and Cuddy were talking about in there. If House wanted Cuddy alone, then he had a very good reason.

"Thank you Uncle Jimmy." Lizzie curtsied nicely, then kissed him on the cheek. "You should thank you too Aunt Vala, because he just saved you ten dollars." Lizzie had folded the money and slipped it into her jeans pocket. She looked at her aunt expectantly.

"Thank you Jim." Vala smiled oddly.

"Give him a thank you kiss," Lizzie ordered. Both adults looked at her, petrified.

"You don't have to," Wilson stammered.

"Yes you do. Mommy taught me that it's the polite thing to do."

"To your family, yes. Not to..." he couldn't say strangers. Lizzie would have pointed out that they weren't strangers anymore. He didn't realize that she was also going to point out that they are family.

"She's my aunt and you're my uncle. That makes you family." Wilson groaned. "So Aunt Vala, you should kiss Uncle Jimmy on the cheek to show your gratitude." She stood before them like a very stern teacher.

"Oh, let's just get it over with." Vala leaned in and planted a big wet one right on Wilson's mouth. Both he and Lizzie were shocked. Vala was a little surprised herself, but then again, half the stuff she did shocked the hell out of her.

"I...uh..." Wilson was at a total loss for words.

"Good, huh?" Vala wasn't shy about her sexual prowess.

Lizzie giggled. "That wasn't his cheek."

"I know." Vala claimed. "I also know what you're trying to do Lizard, so I figured I might as well get it over with."

"I'm not trying to do anything Aunt Vala." Lizzie shook her head emphatically. "I just wanted Uncle Jimmy to know we're grateful for all that he does..." she broke into hysterics as Wilson grabbed her and began tickling her like crazy.

"You just want me to dump Devin and marry your aunt Vala, don't you?"

"Yes." Giggle, giggle, giggle.

"Has she done this to you before?" Vala asked curiously.

"Yes. She's been trying to get me to dump my girlfriend for months now."

"Because she's no good for you Uncle Jimmy. You can do so much better." Lizzie was no longer being tickled. She was sitting on Wilson's knee, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe you should dump her." Vala said.

"Don't you start on me now too." Wilson groaned. "Devin is a perfectly nice young lady."

"You mean she has nice boobs." Lizzie corrected him. She'd eavesdropped on enough of House and Wilson's conversations to know why Devin was still around.

Vala grinned and looked at the blushing man. "Are boobs important to you in a relationship?"

"They help." Wilson looked down at his feet. He felt like a schmuck.

"Are you more about the size or the shape?" Vala took a quick glance down at her own assets. They weren't bad at all. 100 natural, and quite pert.

Wilson slid down in his chair. "I don't know." He sounded like a little boy. Vala found him adorable.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

After a long silence, House cleared his throat nervously.

"What?" Cuddy looked up at him. She'd been drifting off into a light sleep, but she was curious what he had to say.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." House stammered.

"You cleared your throat."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, but it usually means someone is about to say something difficult, and they're trying to build up the courage."

"I'm not about to say anything difficult." House cursed inside his head.

They fell silent again.

When enough time had passed, House cleared his throat again. This time Cuddy just looked up at him with her eyes and waited.

"Is it...did everything happen?" House really wanted to be careful with this. He knew how fragile she was right now.

"If you're asking if I'm officially sterile House, the answer is yes." She was a little snippier than he'd have liked, but he understood why. "You can relax now."

"It's not like that." House protested falsely. "I just don't want you to have to go through another surgery."

"You just don't want to go through another baby scare." She snapped a bit more strongly than she'd meant to. "I understand House. It's okay."

"It's not okay, is it." House felt a tirade coming on. "You have done everything you could to have a child..."

"And I did. A beautiful baby girl I wouldn't change for the world."

"ANOTHER child. And you're a good mother, and a good person. A hell of a lot better than I am..."

"Don't say that House. You are a good person no matter how hard you try to hide it."

He ignored her. "and yet crack addicted whore's are spitting out kids left and right, and you nearly died trying to have one."

"Live isn't fair House. You told me that."

"Yeah, sometimes it sucks to be right." House grumbled. "How can people believe in god when shit like this happens? How can people think it's some grand design for babies to be born to people who toss them in dumpsters while good, loving people are left to dress up tiny little dogs in silly outfits and push them around in strollers because GOD decided they weren't fit to be parents?" His blood pressure was rising.

"House, things happen..."

"I know they happen Cuddy. They happen to me all the time, and now that you're with me, they're happening to you too."

Cuddy blinked at him a few times. "You don't think this is your fault do you?"

"I..." he caught himself. "Of course not. That's ridiculous. It's not like I couldn't knock you up. It's just that you couldn't get one to stick." He realized what he'd just implied. There weren't words enough to apologize. He just held her tightly and hoped she didn't hate him forever.

He heard her weep quietly.

"I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't, but you're right. If this is a punishment, then I'm the one being punished, not you. If this is not some sort of punishment, then I really just hate everything right now." She burst into tears, burying her head in his shoulder. He pulled his arms around her tightly. He could feel her small body heaving with each deep sob.

"You don't mean that," he whispered into the air. He didn't really want her to hear it, and she didn't. He just held her tight and let her purge all the pain she could. Crying soothed the soul. He'd try it sometime if he wasn't such a stubborn jerk.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

As promised, Cuddy threatened Dr. Yang and was sent home that afternoon, against his wishes. House promised to take care of her, but Dr. Yang had his doubts about House's being able to take care of anything above a house plant, so he repeated his instructions to Vala which, after meeting her didn't seem the best idea, so he called Dr. Wilson in as well.

"Stop fussing over me!" Cuddy was laying in the comfort of her own bed, four people hovering over her like flies on a carcass. It was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"Do you need more water?" Vala grabbed the half full glass and rushed to the kitchen.

"This is NOT relaxing!" Cuddy protested as Wilson once again fluffed her pillows.

Lizzie was sitting on the end of the bed holding a book. She kept trying to read it to her mother, but the constant interruptions were making that impossible. She'd finally had it. She stood up on the end of the bed, wobbling precariously. "Everybody get out! Mommy needs some peace and quiet."

"Thank you," Cuddy smiled at her thoughtful daughter.

"And for me to read her a story."

Cuddy frowned. What she really wanted was just to be left alone for a while. She didn't have the heart to say it though, because she knew they all meant well, and were only annoying the crap out of her because they cared.

Vala hurried in with the water just as the men were leaving. They each took an arm and pulled the stubborn woman out of the room. "But I want to hear the story too," Vala protested, kicking her feet as she was being led off.

"No." Lizzie snapped. "Just me and Mommy." She watched as the adults shut the door behind them, then she turned her full attention to her mother. She sniffled lightly, and dropped to her knees. She crawled across the bed until she was face to face with her mother. "I love you Mommy." She curled up next to her mother, stretching one small arm across her mothers shoulders in a hug.

"I love you too Lizzie." Cuddy kissed the top of her daughters head.

After a long silence Lizzie finally moved, looking up at her mother. There were tears in her eyes. "Are you really going to be okay? You're not lying to protect me or anything?"

"I'm not lying. The surgery went well. I only hire the best, and Dr. Yang is the best."

"Like Daddy," Lizzie smiled proudly.

"Yes, like Daddy."

"He's the best Daddy in the whole word." Lizzie was off on a child's tangent.

"Yes, he is. I couldn't be more proud of him." She looked at her daughter with love in her eyes. They had done pretty good, her and House. Lizzie was an amazing little girl.

"Mommy?" Lizzie looked nervous.

"Yes? You can tell me anything." Like a good mother, Cuddy picked up on her daughter's hesitance.

"I'm sorry I pestered you about giving me a little brother or sister." Lizzie looked down at nothing. "I really don't need one. I have you and Daddy and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Vala and Rufus and...well, I've got enough family and I didn't mean to..."

Cuddy grabbed her in a big bear hug. "Don't ever think for a moment that my wanting another child meant I didn't love you. I only wanted another because you came out so perfect." She was crying.

"Don't cry Mommy." Lizzie reached up and wiped a tear off her mother's cheek. "Dr. Yang said you shouldn't be stressed. It won't help you get better."

Cuddy smiled away the tears. "Promise you won't tell him."

"I promise." Lizzie buried her head in her mother's chest. "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Maybe we could get a dog instead? Like a little puppy. That's kinda like a baby."

"Not really. Besides I think your father might have a heart attack if we brought another dog into the house."

"He loves Rufus. Besides, if I ask him for a puppy, he'll get me a puppy." Lizzie smiled a devilish little smile.

"While you're asking for that puppy you might add that Mommy wants the kitchen remodeled." Cuddy smiled. She really was lucky. She had a great family. It was smaller than the family she'd dreamed of having, but it was perfect in it's dysfunctional, unconventional way. Maybe it was time to give up on her childhood dreams and embrace a new one.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

House paced in the living room.

"Relax House. She's home. Yang wouldn't have discharged her if he didn't think she'd be fine." Wilson tried to calm his best friend.

"Yang is a putz."

"Yang is as highly regarded in his field as you are in yours." Wilson corrected.

"Besides, he didn't discharge her because he thought it was safe, he did it to protect his job."

"He knows as well as you do, she wouldn't have fired him. Cuddy's not you House."

"James is right." Vala bounded over and put her hand on Wilson's shoulder. "Lisa's fine. She's tough. She's a Cuddy. We come from healthy stock." She straightened her back and stuck out her chest. The visual was less, we're strong, and more, we're stacked. House took a moment to admire the effect, but it didn't distract him long enough to not notice the body language between his best friend and his sister in law. And he didn't like it one bit.

"JAMES is a romantic, albeit a lying cheating romantic, but a romantic none the less. He likes to see the good in people." House said it with distain.

"That's not a bad thing Greg." Vala looked at him with pity. "You should try it some time."

House scowled. "So, Vala, talk to your father since you've been back?"

Rage flashed momentarily through Vala's eyes. "No."

"Why not? Don't you see the good in him?" House snided.

"Go to hell Greg!" Vala turned and went to the kitchen.

"What? What was that?" Wilson looked from his friend to the kitchen door and back.

"Nothing." House knew he'd hit below the belt. He should go apologize but he was House.

He went and knocked on the bedroom door. "Are you two done yet?" He called through the door.

"Come in Daddy." Lizzie's voice called back.

House opened the door. "Come on Lizzie. Time to leave your mother alone." House looked into Cuddy's eyes. She looked so tired, so weak. He hated seeing her like this.

"Yes Daddy." Lizzie kissed her mothers cheek then begrudgingly left with her father.

Cuddy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the one thing she'd wanted to do all day.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

"Vala?" Wilson came into the kitchen nervously. "Is everything okay?"

She spun around and looked at him, her eyes red. "How can you stand to be friends with that man?"

"House? He's..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She turned back to chopping vegetables for dinner. "He's rude, selfish, obnoxious..."

"He has a good heart," Wilson figured that was better than saying nothing.

"Ha. I doubt he even has a heart." She chopped the heads off some carrots that her mind had shaped into little Greg House's.

"What's going on?" Wilson came up behind her and took the knife out of her hand. "Is this about your father?"

"Oh, you mean the...no, forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Vala. But if you change your mind, I'll be here to talk to." He turned her around and held her in a hug. Her head crashed against his shoulder in tears.

Years of practice had taught her how to push her feelings and emotions back. She pried herself out of his arms and smiled. Her eyes were still wet, and the redness betrayed her, but she tried putting on a brave face and hoping no one questioned it. "Are you staying for dinner?" She turned back to her vegetables.

"Sure, I guess." Wilson frowned. He had so many questions. None of them would be answered because House walked in.

"What's going on?" House looked at the decapitated carrots.

Wilson pushed him into the other room. "You're a jerk House. What did you say to her?"

"To who?"

"Vala. I just found her crying and assaulting the salad."

"I just asked about her father. Funny that he isn't here, don't you think?"

"What?" Wilson hadn't really thought about it. Cuddy never talked about her family.

"His daughter had a risky surgery and he didn't even call. Don't you think that's odd?"

"Sure it's odd, but..."

"But nothing. Cuddy never told him. Not about the pregnancy, not about the surgery. Nothing."

"Maybe she didn't want him to worry. There's really nothing he could have done."

"No, that's not it." House mused.

"You don't know what it is. You were pushing Vala's buttons in the hopes she would blurt it out." Wilson was both angered and awed by his friend. "That was a really rotten thing to do House."

"I know." He felt no remorse. There was a mystery to be solved and he was going to do what he had to do to solve it.

"You're not thinking of calling him are you?" Wilson fretted.

House lit up. "I wasn't, but that's a great idea."

"No. House. That wasn't a suggestion." Wilson panicked.

"It should have been. It's a great one." House was digging through a drawer. "She must have his number here somewhere. She used to call him to talk to Lizzie when she was little."

"What about me?" Lizzie came bounding out of her room, Rufus trailing behind her with a big bow on his head.

"What did you do to him?" House looked horrified.

"He wanted to dress up for Mommy."

"He's a boy. Boys don't wear bows." House made a horrified, and horrifying, face.

"If girls can wear baseball caps then I think boys should be able to wear bows if they want to." Lizzie was an open minded little girl.

Wilson snickered and thanked God that they were off the topic of Mr. Cuddy.

"Don't you think he looks pretty?" Lizzie smiled sweetly.

"I think he looks like a..."

"He looks very pretty Lizzie," Wilson nudged his friend and spoke over him, fearing House's critique.

"Thank you Uncle Jimmy." She looked around. "Where's Aunt Vala?"

"She's getting dinner ready." Wilson answered.

"I wanna show her Rufus." Lizzie ran toward the kitchen.

"I don't think that's a..." she was gone so Wilson let his sentence die. He only hoped Vala wasn't still crying over her salad.

When he turned around House was on the phone.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

Lizzie was glad to go back to school the following Monday. She loved her Mommy and Daddy very much, and her Aunt and Uncle too, but being cooped up in a house with them all for four days was just too much togetherness.

"Welcome back." Justin was the first to greet her on the bus. "How's your Mom?"

"She's good." Lizzie was happy to see Justin again. She had missed him more than she thought. They'd IMed each other every day, but it wasn't the same as seeing him. He smiled and gave her a hug, which was definitely better than the one he'd been IMing her constantly.

"Glad."

"Hey, welcome back Curly Top." Erik had taken to calling her obnoxious nicknames.

"Hey yourself, Twiggy." Erik was a tall, slender boy. The name fit him perfectly.

"I can't tell you how much we missed you." Persia rolled her eyes. "It's no fun when the boys outnumber us.

"You can say that again." Micah pushed her way into the seat next to Lizzie. "So, dja miss us?"

"Immensely." Lizzie gave her friend a big hug. She liked hugging. Definitely not something she go from her father.

"We missed you too Lizzie." Ben felt he should chime in too, since everyone else had. "And glad your Mom's okay."

"Thanks." Lizzie knew that was hard for Ben, who had lost his own Mom to cancer last year according to Micah.

"I don't think Dubby is going to be giving you any trouble today. He's been asking about you every day."

"Really?" Lizzie wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, he's been very worried." Persia shrugged. "Grownups are weird."

They all laughed.

Each of her friends stumbled over each other trying to fill her in on the two days she'd missed. Most of it was old news, relayed to her over IM, but she was so happy to be back with her friends that she didn't mind the repetition.

Keeley glared over at the noisy group, then flipped her hair and turned to her friends. "If she thinks we're all going to feel sorry for her, she'd better think again."

"She probably thinks she'll be Mr. Dubin's favorite now." Paige added.

Jordiss looked over at Lizzie for a moment. Then she whispered to her friends. "Leave her alone, her Mom was sick. How would you feel if your mom was sick?"

"Oh, please, she probably made the whole thing up." Keeley didn't want to let it go. She'd finally gotten some good ammo to use against Lizzie and she was going to use it.

Jordiss sat back in her seat and looked down at her hands while Keeley and Paige continued talking about how Lizzie's mother was probably just sick of looking at her ugly face all day and how Lizzie's dad probably drugged her so he wouldn't have to have another brat like Lizzie running around.

Lizzie's fists clenched into tight balls. Her face turned beat red.

Micah held Lizzie's arm. "Don't do it. It's what she wants."

"I'm surprised they didn't tell the doctor to take her back when she was born."

Lizzie felt her head about to burst. Just one hit. That would be enough. Keeley was a girly girl. She would cry like a little baby.

"Micah's right Liz. Don't give her the satisfaction.

"Hey Frizzie Lizzie, your parents messed up so bad on you that God won't let them do it again."

Jeremy stood up in a rage. He rushed over to his sister and punched her hard in the nose. Lizzie watched enviously.

"I'm gonna tell dad," Keeley cried, her hand on her nose.

"Go right ahead, and I'll tell him everything you said."

"He won't believe you." Keeley snotted.

Suddenly the bus was filled with Keeley's voice, repeating everything she'd just said. Everyone turned to look at Erik who had snuck into the seat in front of the Cerberus and recorded every word they said on a small tape recorder. He grinned proudly.

Keeley cried the rest of the way to school while Paige and Jordiss tried to comfort her. Erik and Jeremy returned to their friends triumphantly.

"You shouldn't have done that Jeremy." Lizzie was still angry, and was jealous that Jeremy was the one who got to vent that anger.

"Dad's not going to kick me out of school, but he might have had to kick you out if you hit his daughter. I'm pretty sure Mom would make sure of that."

"Thanks, but it still would have been worth it." Lizzie was still mad. Nothing he said was going to change that.

"Yeah, well, thanks to Erik here, no one is going to get kicked out." Persia gushed.

Erik just shrugged it off. "I've been wanting to try out my new spy recorder anyway."

"Thank you." Lizzie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. No one was more surprised than she was, and the deep pink hue of her face was a dead giveaway of that. Jeremy was in a bad mood the rest of the day.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

Everyone being so nice to her was driving Lizzie nuts. At lunch she ran and hid in the music room rather than sitting with her friends like usual. Mrs. Badcrumble always left the door open in case the kids wanted to come and practice between classes.

The room was empty so she flicked on the light and sat down at the piano. She started playing her fathers favorite piece of music. She had no idea what it was called, but she'd been listening to it since she was a baby, on the iPod he'd given her as a very little girl, filled with music he loved, or music he was playing. She still had that iPod. She'd gotten a new one for Christmas two years ago, but she still kept her DaddyPod, which put her to sleep every night.

"Oh." Erik had been trying to avoid her ever since she kissed him, and figured he'd hide out in the music room. Apparently she'd beaten him to it. He tried to turn and run, but she'd heard him and stopped playing.

"Hi Erik." Her words were laced with uncertainty.

"Hi Lizzie." Erik shuffled his feet nervously. "I'll leave."

"No." She didn't want him to go, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to stay either. She just wanted to forget all about the kiss. "Um..."

"That was a beautiful piece. What is it?" Erik took a step inside, but nothing more.

"I don't know. My Daddy plays it, when he's sad."

"Don't be sad Lizzie." Erik took a few more steps, more certain this time in his footing. "Your Mom's okay now, right?" He was too far in the room to turn back now.

"Yeah, I guess." Lizzie slid over on the piano bench. Why had she done that? Oh, stupid stupid Lizzie!

"Would you teach it to me?" Erik came over to the bench. He hovered a moment before sitting down.

"Yeah, I guess." Just days ago Lizzie would have loved to teach her father's song to Erik.

"Lizzie...it's okay..."

"Erik, I don't want to talk about it."

They fell silent. Both wondering what the other was talking about. Was Erik trying to comfort her about her mother, or was he talking about the kiss. Was Lizzie embarrassed about kissing him, or was she still upset about her mother.

Lizzie started playing the song while Erik listened and watched her fingers carefully. When she was done, she went over it step by step.

Erik picked it up quickly. It was a very intuitive piece, and the finger work felt very natural. It didn't take long for them to fall into a duet, Erik playing what Lizzie had taught him while she played the accompaniment that her father had taught her after she mastered the main piece.

Micah wondered in followed by her shadow, Persia. "You'd better not let Jeremy see you playing together. He'll go into a jealous rage." Jeremy had developed a reputation in less than a day as a violent hothead. He was the new class hero. Even Keeley's own followers had reveled in seeing her get what most of them felt she sorely deserved. The only one who seemed as upset as Keeley herself was Paige Daniels, but that was probably only because Keeley got the day off of school and she didn't.

"Where is he?" Erik asked. No one had seen Jeremy since they got off the bus that morning. He'd gone to his father's office to explain what had happened, armed with Erik's tape if he needed it.

"He got suspended for the day. Has to sit in his father's office and write lines." Micah, who always seemed to know everything, informed them.

"That's not bad is it?" Lizzie looked at all of them.

"Nah, it's just for show. He's not in any real trouble." Persia informed them. She'd done an 'in school suspension' once herself, for wearing a skirt that was too short for the third grade. Keeley had complained, saying it was distracting her. They'd spent days tormenting her about that, saying she was only distracted because she wanted to see more.

"Good." Lizzie was over being mad at him. She still wanted to deck Keeley, but she understood why he did it for her.

"It's time to go back to class." Persia looked up at the clock. "We'd better hurry. We don't want to be late. Not with everything that happened today."

The four friends hurried to class. They got there just as the bell rang.

"Where were you guys?" Ben leaned over and whispered loudly at Persia.

"We went to get Lizzie and Erik." Persia whispered back.

"Okay, class, enough with the talking. We've got a lot of work to cover before tomorrows test." Mr. Dubin eyed both Persia and Ben before looking over the whole class.

As expected, Mr. Dubin took it easy on Lizzie, not calling her out when he saw her passing a note to Micah, and not sending her to Mr. Winchester's office when she challenged him on the validity of Lord of the Flies as a reflection of modern day youth in America.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, Lizzie found herself as relieved to be going home as she had been this morning when she finally got out of her house. What a difference a day makes.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

Vala was in the kitchen when Lizzie got home from school. The whole house smelled of some exotic spice Lizzie had never smelled before. "What's cooking?" Lizzie tossed her book bag on the couch, disturbing the sleeping Rufus, and ran into the kitchen. Rufus decided to remain on the couch, where he wasn't allowed, because this Vala chick didn't seem to care much, he knew Lizzie wouldn't yell at him for it, and Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for another few hours. He tucked his head back under his paw.

"It's a dish I discovered when I was traveling though Egypt. Russ bi-l-khudar."

"Russ…what?" Lizzie gave up trying to pronounce it.

"Russ bi-l-khudar. It's this wonderful rice and vegetable dish.

"Sounds, interesting," Lizzie remembered that her mother told her to always be polite. She dipped a spoon into the sauce and tasted it. "Not bad."

Vala laughed. "You thought it would be nasty didn't you? Well, that's what I thought the first time Musef fed it to me."

"Who's Musef?" Lizzie cocked her head to listen. She loved her aunt's stories.

"He was this wonderful Egyptian man I met while wandering around in the Temple of Ra. I had gotten lost amongst the temples many chamber rooms, and Musef had to hunt me down before our tour left."

"Hmm." Lizzie nodded her head.

"Anyway, he found me deep in the heart of the Temple. Tourists weren't aloud there, but when I explained what a huge interest I had in Egyptian mythology, he asked me to dinner. See, he's a professor of Egyptian mythology, and he knew loads of stuff about all the tombs and just everything. He even took me down to a new tomb that had just been discovered. We ended up making love on the floor of the burial chamber." Vala was lost in happy reminiscence.

"Ewe!" Lizzie wasn't sure which was worse, the idea of her aunt making love of the fact that she did it in a burial chamber. Together the combination was unimaginable.

Vala laughed. "Oh, Lizzie," she put her hand under the young girls chin, "one day you won't find such things so disgusting."

"I don't know about that."

"There's no hot boy in your class that you're interested in?" Vala began to stir the sauce she was making.

Lizzie blushed and looked down at her feet.

"There is a boy!" Vala shrieked with excitement. "I remember the first boy I liked, Jakob Thalberg. He was our next door neighbor, and he had a crush on your mother, I remember, but she wasn't interested in him at all. She had her sights set on Michael Wilde, said he was her dream guy. He was one of her teachers." Vala laughed, but Lizzie's face brightened.

"Really? Mommy had a crush on one of her teachers?"

"As a matter of fact, well, she's had a crush on a few of her teachers. She's always been a sucker for an older man, especially an intellectual older man. Guess that's why she likes your father."

"According to Daddy she likes him cause he's hot." Lizzie had never believed that though, well, maybe when she was five, but she was smarter than that now. Guys like Zac Efron were hot, her father was intellectual.

Vala found this particularly amusing. "To each her own I guess."

"Did she ever like her principal?" Lizzie was finding this new information very enlightening.

"You have a crush on your principal." Vala nodded approvingly. "Is he handsome?"

Lizzie turned bright red. She thought her head was going to explode all over Mommy's nice clean kitchen, well, the parts Vala hadn't touched were still clean. "I..."

"What's his name?"

"Mr. Winchester." Lizzie shifted from one foot to the other.

"And?"

"And he's very nice."

"You're just like your mother." Vala hugged her playfully. "But maybe you should start out with a boy your own age."

"They're idiots."

Vala laughed heartily. "You're your father's daughter. That's for sure."

Lizzie frowned at her, flattered, but wondering if that was the intention. "There's one boy, he's really nice, Jeremy Winchester..."

Vala laughed loudly, a snort hidden in there somewhere. "Let me guess, Mr. Winchester's son?"

"Yeah. He's really nice too."

"Is he handsome?" Vala had a one track mind, and visual standards.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lizzie hadn't really given it much thought since they'd become friends. "Yes, he is handsome."

"You should invite him over for dinner."

"Last time I had a friend over for dinner it didn't go so well."

"What'd your father do?" 

"Nothing." Lizzie snapped defensively. "She ended up leaving the country." Lizzie saw the thought in her aunts eyes. "NOT because of Daddy."

"Oh. Well, I doubt that had anything to do with coming over for dinner then." Vala put an arm on the girls shoulder. "You should give it another try. I wanna met this boy. See if he's good enough for my little Lizzard." Vala squeezed Lizzie hard and kissed her small head.

"I'm suffocating!" Lizzie pulled herself free.

"Hey, if you play it right, you can get Mr. Winchester to come with him."

"No." Lizzie shook her head quickly. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Just forget it." Lizzie trudged out of the kitchen, thoughts of Keeley in her house made her lose her appetite.

She sat next to Rufus and began rubbing his belly. His long legs splayed out in the air as he panted excitedly.

"Daddy won't be happy if he sees you up here." She scolded. Rufus just looked up at her. "You're such a bad dog Rufus." He panted excitedly at the sound of his name. "You wanna go play out back?"

Rufus jumped off the couch and ran to the backdoor. "Rufus, come here!" Lizzie called out. "I have to change first." She shook her head. Silly dog.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

Jeremy seemed excited about the dinner invite. Lizzie hadn't planned on asking, but that night at dinner Vala brought it up and her mother seemed to think it was a good enough idea that she nudged House under the table until he agreed as well.

"What are we having tonight?" Jeremy asked as they walked into class.

"I think my aunt Vala is making some sort of kabob things on the grill."

"Sounds good." Jeremy had heard all about world traveling Vala. He couldn't wait to meet her.

"Yeah well," Lizzie didn't know what to say.

Keeley had spent the past few days glaring at her brother and Lizzie through a black eye. The Justice League of Princeton as Lizzie and her friends now called themselves, glared back. Eventually Keeley snarled and gave up.

"Does she know?" Lizzie looked over her shoulder at her arch nemesis.

"Yeah, Mom asked why she wasn't invited too," Jeremy moaned.

"She's not coming!?!" Lizzie panicked.

"No. Dad talked to Mom about it. Mom doesn't realize what a beotch Keeley is." Jeremy blushed when he said the word. He looked to make sure no one who might tell on him had heard.

"I don't think I could stand having her in my house." Lizzie shivered at the thought.

"I don't blame you." Jeremy turned to his sister who had been watching them, and stuck out his tongue. Keeley punched her fist into her palm, trying to look menacing, but it just made The Justice League laugh hysterically.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT**

Vala was the only one home when Lizzie and Jeremy got there. She had after school snacks waiting for them. There were two cups of juice sitting on the counter, two freshly cut apples and a jar of peanut butter.

"What's the peanut butter for?" Jeremy picked up a glass of juice and took a drink.

"You've never had apples and peanut butter?" Lizzie was astounded. It was one of her favorite treats.

"Uh, no." Jeremy looked slightly scared; more of Lizzie than the snack.

"It's great." Vala came up behind them, causing both kids to jump. "When'd you get here?" She gave Lizzie a big hug and kiss, then pulled Jeremy into a big hug as well. The boy looked stunned for a moment, but got over it.

"Just now."

"Didn't hear the door. I was out with Rufus."

"Rufus!" Lizzie called and the big dog came bounding into the kitchen. He tried to stop when he saw Lizzie, but his paws scrambled along the floor and he crashed into her instead. "We've got to get your breaks fixed," she giggled, petting him and kissing his head like crazy.

"This is Rufus?" Jeremy had heard a lot about Rufus. He'd pictured a smaller dog.

"Yeah, pet him and he'll be your best friend." Lizzie slipped Rufus a piece of apple, which he chewed on like he wasn't really enjoying it even though he begged for another one as soon as it was gone.

"Don't overfeed him." Vala warned. "Your father made me get up with him last night when he got sick.

"Well, you're the one who fed him the curried noodles," Lizzie giggled.

"So, you're Jeremy." Vala turned her attention to the boy. She was sizing him up. He was cute, seemed polite enough. Didn't seem anything like her father, which was a definite plus.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeremy was feeling a little intimidated.

"Vala, not ma'am."

That's a pretty name." Jeremy said nervously.

"Yes." Vala smiled. "Poor Lisa got stuck with our grandmother's name." She saw what she mistook for confusion on Jeremy's face. "That's Lizzie's Mom, my older sister."

Lizzie snickered. Her mother hated it when Vala brought up the fact that she was the youngest. That's probably why she did it.

"Oh."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Jeremy?" Vala had put her arm around the boy's shoulder and walked him over to the couch. Lizzie trailed behind with Rufus, mumbling in the dogs ear and shaking her head.

"Uh, yeah, I've got a sister." Jeremy sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Like me!" Vala said cheerfully. "Is she older, like mine?" Lizzie giggled again.

"We're twins." Jeremy droned.

"Oh, twins. How exciting." Vala clapped.

"Not really."

"What's her name? You didn't get rhyming names did you? I find that so annoying."

"Her name is Keeley."

"Oh, that's pretty."

"She's not." Lizzie said. It was Jeremy's turn to giggle.

"Lizzie, that's not very nice." Vala spoke patronizingly.

"But it's true," Jeremy defended his friend.

"You should be nicer to your sister Jeremy. You might need something from her someday."

"God I hope not." Jeremy answered before having time to edit. Lizzie burst into laughter, slapping her knee and everything. It might have been a bit much, but she was very nervous about Jeremy meeting her father.

That meeting happened not soon after. House and Cuddy came home early, to spend some time with their guest.

Jeremy stood up when they came in. Lizzie looked at him for a moment, then stood up too. "Mommy and Daddy, you remember Jeremy don't you?"

"Yes." Cuddy smiled warmly and shook the boys extended hand.

"Uh," grunted House who looked at the hand in disgust until Cuddy nudged him. Then he shook it a little too vigorously. Lizzie glared at him until he forced a smile onto his face for a split second.

"It's nice to see you both. And thank you for having me over to dinner." He was on his best behavior, just like his father told him to be.

"You're always welcome here," Cuddy replied. "Dinner smells delicious Vala." Cuddy headed toward the kitchen, her hand in House's. She was not going to leave him unattended in a room with Jeremy. Curious, Lizzie dragged Jeremy behind them, much in the same way.

"It's my own creation. When I went to South America with Anthony Bourdain we discovered this amazing tribe who did a phenomenal rattle snake skewer." She saw the horrified look on everyone's faces. "I've modified it, taken out the rattle snake and hissing cockroach. It's beef and chicken."

"You ate a cockroach?" Lizzie was fascinated.

"Yes. They're really not that bad. Crunchy but..."

"I think we get the idea." Cuddy cut in quickly. She was feeling a bit queasy at the idea.

"Why don't you all go sit down? Dinner is just about ready." Vala pushed everyone out of the kitchen.

Lizzie pushed her way between Jeremy and her father. She could see the twinkle in her father's eye and knew that no good would come of it. She shot her mother a desperate glance.

"House, why don't you sit here," Cuddy practically shoved House into the selected chair. Cuddy sat beside him. The seat next to her remained vacant as Lizzie herded Jeremy into the seat across from and on the opposite end of the table from her father. She sat across from her mother. There was one more place setting on their side of the table.

Vala came out when the door rang. "I hope you don't mind that I invited James." She ran to the door and let him in without getting a reply. "So glad you could come," they heard her say in the other room before she and James Wilson materialized in the doorway.

Vala looked at the table. It was all wrong. "Jeremy, go sit on the other side of Lizzie, would you." It wasn't a request and the whole table groaned as Jeremy unsuspectingly did as he was told. Vala didn't notice Lizzie's look of utter desperation. There was just no way this night was going to end well.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE  
**

House eyed his best friend suspiciously. He leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. "Switch seats with Wilson." He gave her a little shove.

"Wilson, your boyfriend wants you to sit with him," Cuddy mumbled, getting up.

Wilson smiled nervously and moved. They all ignored Vala's shaking head.

"So, Jeremy," House spat out the name, "Still showing Lizzie around school?" He ignored his wife's intense stare.

"Uh, no sir, she knows where everything is by now."

"He's my friend now Daddy. Be nice." Lizzie warned.

"He hasn't asked you to kiss him has he?"

Cuddy nearly choked on a piece of green pepper. "House!"

"No sir." Jeremy turned bright red, partly from embarrassment, partly with residual anger at the kiss Erik had received.

"Well, don't, or I will hunt you down like a..."

Wilson let out a small yelp and turned to Cuddy who motioned him to pass the arm slap down to his big mouthed friend, so he slugged House hard on the forearm.

"It's not going to stop me." He looked past Wilson at the woman he knew had started the chain of hurt. He smiled, then turned back to Jeremy. "You lay one finger on my daughter and you will be in a world of hurt."

"House, he's nine." Cuddy reminded House.

"So? When I was nine I was making paper mache willies in art class. Boys of that age have one goal and one goal only..."

Jeremy jumped at the chance to defend himself. "My goal is to become lead trumpet in the school band next year."

They all laughed uneasily, all but House.

"Oh, you are so cute." Vala exclaimed excitedly. She glanced quickly at Wilson as she spoke, but focused her attention on Jeremy who blushed some more.

House's glare flashed from relatively non-threatening Jeremy to very threatening Vala. "So, Wilson, who have you been doing lately?" House forced a slip of the tongue.

Wilson tried nobly to ignore it. "I am taking a cooking class, actually. I've never had to cook for myself. It's...well, it's not one of my best skills."

"Oh, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Vala is an excellent cook. Maybe she could teach you a few recipes." House glowered at her daughter, but she didn't notice.

"Uh, really?" Wilson tried to act like that's not who he was already getting lessons from. "Gee, that'd be great."

"Gee," House mocked, "that'd be great." House stabbed a baby carrot with his fork. "I think she means actual cooking, Wilson, NOT the other thing my sister-in-law wants to teach you."

"I'm willing to learn anything she has to teach me." Wilson smiled in Vala's direction.

"See, House. Why don't you mind your own business," Vala commented.

"This IS my business." House corrected. "This directly affects me. Wilson is my friend and you are my...well, there are children present, so let's leave it at sister-in-law. It will affect me very much if you two start..." he looked at the kids, "cooking together."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Daddy..."

"And you, little missy, you are too young to be dating."

"I'm not dating." Lizzie was actually horrified by the thought. From everything she'd heard, dating was tough.

"Here that Jeremy? She's not interested. Buzz off." House finally ate the carrot hanging from his fork.

"But I'm...I..." Jeremy was a bit shell shocked.

Lizzie put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about him Jeremy. He's all bark." She looked at her father and wrinkled her little nose at him playfully.

Wilson turned to House. "What's your sudden obsession with everybody's love life anyway?" He looked over at Cuddy then remembered. "Oh God, I'm sorry I..."

"Sorry about what?" House fumed.

"Well, the operation...I...I should have realized..."

"I am getting laid if that's what you're concerned about." House snapped, forgetting himself for a moment.

Lizzie sunk down in her chair. Jeremy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" House snapped at him.

"Uh, nothing." Jeremy's laughter vanished as quickly as it had come.

"It's not nice to frighten guests Daddy," Lizzie scolded him.

House rolled his eyes, but a nudge from Wilson who had gotten one from Cuddy knocked it out of him. "He's your guest, not mine."

"That doesn't matter." Lizzie looked briefly at her mother who smiled back proudly. "I want a puppy."

"What?" House looked confused.

"And Mommy wants the kitchen redone." Lizzie wasn't sure why she was so nervous, or why she'd chosen that moment to make that announcement, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Oh really?" House looked over at Cuddy. "And what do you need a new kitchen for? You don't even cook."

Lizzie took this opportunity, grabbed Jeremy's hand, and quietly slid away from the table. They weren't fooling anybody, but no one stopped them.

"It's going to happen House. The contractors are coming next month."

"And you were going to tell me this?"

"No. I thought you'd be able to figure it out when a load of men showed up at the door." She smiled.

"Unless they were wearing little shirts that said Contractor, I'd just assume you had taken a night job. You're much better working in bed than in the hospital." He smiled.

"You're a lot more cooperative in bed than you are in the hospital." Cuddy retorted.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to start clearing the dishes." Vala got up and made a hasty exit. Wilson stayed to watch the show.

"If you went around the hospital naked I'd be a lot more cooperative there...oh, wait, you practically do."

Cuddy laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"You're a sadomasochist with a guilt complex." House answered.

"Uh, House, can I talk to you in the other room?" Wilson felt the foreplay was over.

"Go help your sister." House told Cuddy. He wasn't in the mood to get up.

He slapped her bottom gently as she stood up and she glared down at him. The temptation to unload her plate of half eaten slop onto his self satisfied head was very tempting, but she'd end up having to clean it up, so she just took the plates into the kitchen. She'd get him back later.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

"What's up?" House leaned back in his chair and took another sip of water.

"It's Vala."

House snickered. "Well, I think technically it would be you who was UP."

"House, I'm trying to be serious." Wilson moaned. "She's nice." It sounded almost like a question, so House answered it.

"She's annoying. She's pretentious, hyper, annoying..."

"You said that one already."

"Yeah, well, she's too annoying for it to be said just once."

"She adores Lizzie, and her sister."

"If you say and me I will hit you."

"I'm not stupid House."

"Really? Cause I thought we were headed down the path of you like Vala, which would really point toward your being stupid, so I was just a little confused."

"I am trying to move on with my life..."

"What about Devin? She was nice." House made a hand gesture to imitate her roundest, most voluptuous assets.

Wilson laughed. "Yeah, she was nice. But she is now living with the Dean of Physiology. He's got family money and a house in the Hampton's."

"Does he have a sister?" House asked interestedly.

"No House, and you have a wife."

"That's never stopped you."

"You're not me. And you love your wife." Wilson lamented. "I don't want this to mess us up."

"My loving my wife won't mess us up. Unless you're suggesting a threesome, because I've told her time and time again, only with another woman. So unless you're willing to get a sex change, it's not gonna happen."

"House!" Wilson pleaded. "Come on. Is it really going to bother you that much if I go out with Vala?"

"Why are you asking my permission now?"

"Because..."

"You've already slept with her." House eyed his friend carefully, looking for the tell. And there it was. "Ha! I was right, you have."

"Once, House. She was distraught."

"And you were her knight in shining armor. And what is going to happen now that Cuddy's all better and Vala isn't needy anymore?"

"What? I..."

"She's not your type Wilson." House harrumphed.

"Maybe I have a new type now."

"Let's see, since the divorce you've dated Missy, the co-ed who's own parents were going through a messy divorce, Candy the call girl who's just trying to work her way through college, you ever get back that money you loaned her?"

"House..."

"Then there was Samantha the dean's wife who feels neglected and old now that her husband is screwing around with one of his students, and Devin. How much did you pay for those flotation devices her Family Money boyfriend is now squeezing like supermarket melons?"

"This is different." Wilson hated having his admittedly bad dating history thrown back in his face.

"Oh right, this is true love, discovered over my wife's painful surgery."

"Forget I asked." Wilson was giving up.

"No. I'm not going to forget you asked. Look Wilson, you are my friend, for whatever reason, but if you hurt her..."

"You're worried about Vala?" Wilson was shocked.

"I'm worried about Cuddy who is worried about her sister. If you do something to Vala, Cuddy will take it out on me, and I don't want that. So leave her alone."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You never do." House grumbled. "Look, here's what's going to happen. You'll start dating her, she'll begin to annoy the hell out of you, you'll meet some poor cancer patient, or the daughter of a patient, or some match girl on the street and you'll take her in as your new pet project, Vala will find out and tell her sister, who will be mad at me for not stopping you from hurting her sister. So trust me, it's not worth it. Get out while you still can."

"I don't think I can do that." Wilson sighed.

"What? What? Why are we having this conversation then?"

"I just, I thought, I wanted you to know, from me what was going on. I didn't want you snooping around trying to figure it out. I didn't want to be stalked."

"Like I've got nothing better to do than stalk you?"

"Um, Devin?"

"Yeah, but that was just so I could get a glimpse of her naked."

"All you had to do was ask. That girl would take her clothes off at the drop of a dime."

"Wow, she's that cheap?" House shoved his hand into his pocket digging for change.

"House, I'm going to ask Vala out on a proper date. I.."

"If you say you want my blessing I'm going to pour this water into your crotch." House held his water glass in Wilson's direction.

"I just wanted you to know. Forget it."

"Ha! No way." House turned toward the kitchen. "Hey Cuddy sisters, get out here."

"House?"

"You want to ask her, ask her."

Vala and Lisa appeared in the doorway. "What is it House?" Cuddy asked him.

"Wilson wants to ask Vala out. Shhh." House motioned his wife to sit beside him. Everyone glared at House.

"Really?" Vala smiled at Wilson.

"Yeah. I was GOING to do it myself, but..." He looked at House.

"Well, since he is the one who asked," she turned to her sister, "you've got to join us. Both of you. A double date." She was getting excited. "We haven't been on a double date since we were in high school. It could be a blast."

"Oh, it will, " House promised.

"It's not a good idea Vala. House will try to ruin your date."

"Let him try." Vala had walked over to Wilson and was now holding his hand. "That way we can prove that we mean it."

"If you're sure," Cuddy said hesitantly.

"I'm absolutely sure." Vala looked around the room at the three sullen faces. She didn't care. She had confidence this would work out.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER SIXTY ONE**

Lizzie had introduced Jeremy to all her dolls and stuffed animals. Now they were playing Clue on the floor.

"Don't worry about him." Lizzie told her quiet friend.

"I'm not." Jeremy lied.

"He's just worried about me."

"I'm not the one he should be worried about." Jeremy focused his attention on the playing board.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed Erik and not you. Do you want a kiss now? Will that make everything go back to normal?" Lizzie leaned toward him.

"No." Jeremy pulled away. "I don't care who you go around kissing. I'm not your boyfriend. You can kiss anybody you want." He really wished they weren't talking about this.

"What if I kissed Mack?"

"You don't even like him!"

"You said I could kiss anybody."

"You can." Jeremy grumbled.

"I don't know why I kissed him. It just happened. Okay. It doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, does it?"

"Of course not."

She wanted to make him feel better. "Did you know that Persia likes you?"

"She likes Mack."

"She likes you too."

"She likes boys."

"You're a boy."

"So?"

"Oh, get over it." Lizzie leaned over quickly and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay?"

Jeremy wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "What'd ya do that for?"

Lizzie just shrugged. She'd kind of expected to feel something, some tingle of excitement, some awakening of desire like in those books Vala was always reading. But she felt nothing but a slight embarrassment.

"Well don't do it again." He was still trying to wipe the germs off his cheek.

"Fine, I won't." Lizzie pouted silently.

After a long and painful silence she turned to look at her friend. "Look, I just want us to be friends again like we were before. I don't want to have to worry about who I talk to or who I hug or kiss when you're around. So, do you like me or not?"

"What?"

"As a girlfriend. Are you interested in me in that way?"

"No!"

"Good, then stop pouting about who I kiss." It made perfect sense to her.

"I wasn't pouting."

"You were acting like a jealous little baby."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"You kissed him in front of everybody. My sister is trying to make you sound like some sort of slut."

"A slut? For kissing one boy on the cheek?" Lizzie would never understand girls her age.

"She's jealous."

"Of me?" This was a surprise.

"You're the smartest kid in class, except maybe Clayton, and Mack talked to you. She's still furious about that."

"We were talking about baseball."

"It doesn't matter. As far as Keeley's concerned Mack is hers and she'll hurt anyone who gets in her way."

"She's an idiot."

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, she is. But she's a powerful idiot. Everyone listens to her, whether they want to or not."

"But why? It's not like she's that smart." Lizzie had yet to understand elementary school politics.

"She's the headmasters daughter. They're afraid of her."

"But you're the headmasters son, shouldn't they be afraid of you too?"

"No. She uses her father for evil..."

"And you use him for good." Lizzie laughed. She was glad they were talking like friends again.

"Yeah. We must band together and fight the forces of evil. Are you with me?" He held up his hand as though wielding a sword.

"I am!" Lizzie held up her own imaginary sword. "Together and with our Superfriends to back us, we will cut off the heads of the evil Cerberus and free Sir Dubin's Fourth Grade Class from its evil spell."

"So long evil Cerberus, your reign of terror will soon draw to an end." Jeremy jumped to his feet.

"And the Fourth Grade Class will be ours." Lizzie jumped to hers as well, and side by side they attacked their mighty enemy, imaginary swords flashing around the room with expert precision.

"To your left!" Jeremy warned his partner in vanquishing.

Lizzie jumped out of the way just as the imaginary Cerberus lunged one of it's three heads at her. She completed her move with an easy cutting action, and the head dropped to the ground. "So long Paige," she cried out. "Jeremy, behind you!" She pointed and shrieked.

Jeremy fell to the floor, his right arm flailing out with the sword before he collapsed. "Did I get it?" He asked breathlessly as Lizzie held him in her arms.

"Yes, Jeremy, yes, you got Keeley. The Queen is dead." Lizzie cradled him in her arms. "Don't die on me Sir Jeremy. The battle is not over. The heads will regenerate." She pretended to cry.

"I...will...not...leave...you...Milady," Jeremy gasped. "We...are...a...team." Then he pretended to faint.

Both of them giggled and laughed as they got up.

"Do you think your aunt made dessert?" Jeremy straightened out his shirt, which had twisted during his death scene.

"I hope so. Let's go." Lizzie grabbed his hand and they headed out of their fantasy world and into the dining room.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER SIXTY TWO**

Mr. Dubin announced that the fourth grade class would be putting on a play for the end of year presentation. Some of the class cheered, some groaned. Jeremy leaned over and explained to Lizzie that every year at the diploma ceremony each grade did some sort of presentation. Each grade got something different. Fourth grade was the play.

"Which play will we be doing sir?" Jordiss was one of those who cheered. She hoped to be an actress when she grew up and had been waiting for this for the past two years.

"I thought we might do the Wizard of Oz," Dubin replied.

"Oooh, we could do Wicked," Jordiss exclaimed.

"Uh, no, I think the original Wizard of Oz is best. There would be seven main parts and the rest of you would do multiple roles." He had struggled with how to spotlight each of them, and that seemed the most obvious way. "We will read through the play a few times, then I'll hold try outs, so think about what role you want to play and prepare yourself."

"I'm going to be Dorothy," Keeley boasted on the way to lunch. Paige clapped excitedly while Jordiss just sort of grunted.

Ben snickered behind them. "There's no way Jordiss is going to let Keeley take the lead in the play. Get ready for a girl fight."

Persia hit him. "That's not nice. Besides, how do you know Keeley won't get it. She is the headmaster's daughter."

"That's not going to matter. Dad doesn't like the teachers favoring us for that," Jeremy informed her.

"What part will you try out for Erik?" Micah asked. She already had her heart set on the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I don't know." He tried to think of which character had the best song. "Maybe the Scarecrow."

"I'm just glad we're not doing a romantic play," Ben made a face. "Remember last year, they had to do Romeo and Juliette."

"That's only because Becca Nicols and Greg Atkins practically begged." Micah laughed.

"Really? I heard it was cause they were caught making out in the back of the class one day." Persia added.

"Nah," Jeremy informed them. "That was just a rumor. Dad said they were only passing notes with XOX all over them."

They all laughed.

"What about you Lizzie? What part will you try out for?" Jeremy headed them all toward their usual table.

Lizzie shrugged. She thought she'd like to be Dorothy, but it sounded like Jordiss had a lock on that one. "I'll probably just end up being a Munchkin anyway."


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER SIXTY THREE**

House grumbled as he put on his tie. The Cuddy sisters had wasted no time in setting up their double date. Vala because she was excited about it, Lisa because she wanted to get it over with quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Do I have to wear a tie?"

"It's only one night House, suffer though it." She came over and took the tie out of his hands. She began tying it deftly around his neck.

"Not so tight!" House pulled her hands away. "You owe me for this." He kissed her hands gently.

"Only if you behave." She knew exactly what he'd want in payment, and knew it was her only leverage.

"Some day I'm going to get a hooker, and then you won't be able to tell me what to do."

"No hooker can do to you what I can." She smiled and kissed him seductively. House felt that familiar tug in his pants.

"Do we have to go?" He wined, thinking of much better ways to spend the evening.

"We have to go House, and we have to behave."

"And then we get to come home and..."

"Yes." She straightened his tie, then sauntered out of the room. House watched her go appreciatively before following.

"You look beautiful." Lizzie looked up at her mother proudly. She hoped she would look like that some day.

"Thank you." Cuddy bent over and kissed her daughter. House passed by and goosed her as she did.

"So do you Daddy," Lizzie giggled.

"I am NOT beautiful." House grumbled.

"You ARE beautiful Daddy. Suck it up." Lizzie tugged on his leg. He obediently bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Where's your aunt Vala?" Cuddy checked herself one last time in the mirror. She did look good.

"She's out front with Uncle Jimmy." Lizzie hid her laughter behind her hand. She'd peeked out the curtain and saw them kissing on the front step.

"Oh?" House arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on." Cuddy grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

It had been Vala's idea to try the new French place by the lake. She got vetoed by House who refused to eat pretentious French food. Instead they went to a small, intimate Italian restaurant he and Cuddy frequented.

Alfredo's was packed, but House had made a reservation. Jean-Paul showed them to their table.

"You made a reservation?" Cuddy was impressed.

"It's gonna cost you," House whispered in her ear, sending a warm chill through her body.

"How much?" She smiled back.

"You're definitely on top tonight." He pulled out her chair as she sat down.

Cuddy glanced back before lowering herself into the chair. She wouldn't put it past him to swipe the chair out from under her, but he didn't.

"Brownie points," House whispered before sitting down. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

Wilson followed suit and held his chair out for Vala, but there was no witty exchange about sexual favors. He was too nervous, wondering what House was going to do to ruin the evening. He didn't like the smile House had on his face.

"So," Wilson said nervously and a bit too loudly, "what do you recommend?"

"I recommend you not date my sister-in-law," House answered calmly.

Cuddy hit his leg under the table.

"He asked."

"He asked what you recommended he should have to eat."

"Not Vala." House said.

Vala cracked up. Cuddy tried not to. Wilson sunk down low in his chair.

"May I get you anything to drink?" The waiter came over and looked at the group.

"I'll have a scotch, straight." House needed all the liquid assistance he could get.

"Amaretto sour," Cuddy made a mental note not to drink too much. She had to keep House in line tonight.

"I think I'll have a Shirley Temple." Cuddy smiled proudly at her sister.

"Um, white wine please." Wilson wasn't sure if he was supposed to drink if his date wasn't, but sitting at a table with House required some sort of alcohol.

"So..." Wilson tried to think of something to say. "Cuddy tells me you've worked with Dr. Charles in Africa?"

"What?" This was news to House. Cuddy put her hand gently on his thigh to calm him down.

"Yes. Amazing work Charlie does. The faces on those children when he would pull up to a village, it was enough to break your heart."

"Hmph." House folded his arms over his chest impolitely.

"House, please," Cuddy whispered in his ear.

"What brought you there?" Wilson ignored his friend. He'd had years of practice at it.

"I did an article on him, for Time. It was part of a series about doctors who had given up the comforts of a private practice or hospital setting to really make a difference."

"Because hospitals are so comfortable," House grumbled.

Cuddy leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You get through this without casualties and I'll give you anything your twisted little mind can come up with."

"Anything?" House brightened visibly. It was easy to ignore the conversation now, as his mind began plotting all the deviant things he was going to make his wife do tonight.

Dinner came right around the time House had imaginary Cuddy leaning head down over the side of the bed.

House and Cuddy had each ordered the Alfredo, the specialty of the house. Wilson opted for something more daring in a linguini with clam sauce. Vala went with the penne ala vodka. They had decided to share.

Vala scooped up a forkful of penne, and held her hand under it. House watched in disgust as she fed it to Wilson. "If you ever do that to me..."

"Don't worry House, I wouldn't dream of it." Cuddy smiled in amusement.

"I thought you two were in love." Vala looked over at her sister and brother in law. "Why wouldn't you want her to feed you?"

"Because I have some sense of decorum." House commented blandly.

"You should celebrate your love every chance you get." Vala looked at her sister with pity.

"Cuddy knows I love her. I don't have to go around proclaiming it at the top of my lungs."

"You should WANT to. Aren't you proud of her?"

"Vala, drop it," Cuddy injected.

"Lisa, you deserve someone who wants to shout it from the rooftops."

Cuddy turned to House. "If you ever shout anything from a rooftop, I'll hurt you."

"I know." House smirked. He loved his wife dearly.

Wilson put his hand on Vala's arm. "Leave them alone Vala, whatever it is they do, it's working. This is as well adjusted as I've ever seen House, and the happiest I've ever seen Cuddy. Some people just prefer to keep their private lives private."

"Okay," Vala answered in a sing songy voice. She didn't seem bothered at all by being ganged up on. "But just so you know, James, I like to shout."

"Well, we're in luck, cause I like to be shouted about." Wilson leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. He almost blushed as he looked down at his plate to avoid House's disapproving stare.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR**

"You really are a sad, sorry individual." House looked at Wilson, being careful to keep his eyes up. They were at the urinals, and there were things about Wilson House never wanted to know.

"Why? Because I'm not afraid to fall in love?"

"You're not in love with her, you're horny."

"I thought your logic was that when I'm horny I just start sleeping with my patients."

"And your best friends sister in law."

"House, why does it bother you?" Wilson shook himself off and zipped up.

"It doesn't bother me. You want to make a fool of yourself, go right ahead." House shook off, taking a little longer than he needed to make himself seem a little longer than he was and zipped up.

"I'm not making a fool of myself House."

"Whatever." House shrugged and washed his hands. Wilson was already drying his. "She's a nut case."

"She is not."

"Haven't you ever wondered why she never stays in the same place long? Why she's never had a long term boyfriend? Why do you think she ordered a damned Shirley Temple?"

"Because she doesn't want me to take advantage of her." Wilson had really convinced himself of that.

"It's because she's an alcoholic you idiot." House shook his head. "And why do you think she doesn't talk to her father?"

"That's none of your business!" Wilson got defensive.

"She's just like the rest of them, damaged, and in need of a White Knight to rescue her. And here you are." House threw his hands up in disgust.

"She's not some damsel in distress House. She's strong, and smart, and funny and fun to be around, and I like her."

"She's messed up, and you're going to pour your heart and soul into fixing her, and once she's fixed, she'll leave you, like all the others. And I'll be left to deal with the aftermath."

"Is that what you're worried about House? Really? Because, by my count, I've done a lot more cleaning up your messes than you have mine, so, if things do happen, by some freak of fate, to go the way you seem to think they'll go, suck it up, because you owe me! Or maybe you're really afraid that I've finally found someone, and I won't need you anymore." He saw the flash of pain on his friends face. "House, I'll always need you. My finding someone who makes me happy isn't going to change that. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Oh, get over yourself." House stormed out of the bathroom.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE**

Now that the boys had returned, Vala looked over at her sister. She nudged her head toward the bathroom. "Uh, excuse us." She grabbed Cuddy by the hand and pulled her away from the table.

"I don't need to go." Cuddy protested jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" Vala pushed open the bathroom door and hurried in. She looked around the empty room before speaking. "I think I'm in love."

"Again?" Cuddy leaned against the sinks.

"This time is different." As she said the words, Cuddy said them along with her in a mocking tone. "Lisa! I'm serious. I really like James. But..."

"If this is about House, don't worry about him. He'll adjust."

"It's not just that. He's been married three times."

"He's a romantic."

"What's romantic about divorce?"

"That's not the part that's romantic. He falls in love, he thinks it's 'the one'...sound familiar? Anyway, he means well, and he tries hard, but some loves aren't meant to last." She wondered about her own love. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but she didn't want to waste time worrying about it.

"You don't think he's really in love with me?"

"I didn't say that Vala. Just, be careful, don't go flying head first into this relationship thinking it will last forever. That way, if something does happen, you won't be devastated."

"That might be how you live your live Lisa, but I'll be damned if I'm going to worry about everything. He's the one. I feel it in my soul. He's so sensible and responsible. He treats me like a princess. He's like..."

"A father?" Cuddy knew from the look on her sister's face that she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Vala."

"No you're not. You never understood. Dad loved you. You were his perfect little angel. He never forgave me for Mom's death. He..."

"You didn't kill her Vala."

"He wishes I was never born. Did you know he told me that once?"

"He was drunk."

"Yeah, his one gift to me." Vala laughed self deprecatingly.

"You're not a drunk, Vala. You choose not to be."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore." Vala had shut herself off to that pain a long time ago.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER SIXTY SIX**

Vala came back to the dinner table more vibrant than ever. "Is anyone else up for dessert?"

Wilson shook his head and held his stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite."

House, watching Vala carefully teased, "Watching that boyish figure?"

"Something like that." Wilson joked uneasily.

"Are you getting anything House?" Cuddy turned to her husband.

"I think I'm going to have the Death by Chocolate Cake." House smiled.

"I'll split it with you." It wasn't a request.

The waiter seemed to operate on instinct and came over just as they'd all decided. He took their orders and vanished.

Everyone just kind of looked at each other for a while. Their bathroom conversations were weighing on all their minds. Vala was shifting uneasily in her chair. She hated long silences like this. She felt like everyone was watching her. She wondered how much her sister had told House, how much he'd told Wilson.

"Lizzie won't shut up about this cruise you're going on." She blurted the first thing she could think of.

"No!" House snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Vala wasn't sure what he meant.

"You're not coming." House made himself more clear.

"I wasn't asking if I could." Vala smirked. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting your family vacation."

Cuddy heard the pain in her sister's voice. "You are family Vala, it's just..."

"House doesn't like me, I know." She looked at her brother-in-law warmly. She knew she got on his nerves.

"Vala..." Cuddy didn't like the sound of that.

"I just thought I could stick around while you're gone, look after the house." She smiled.

House was shaking his head furiously, but Cuddy said that would be wonderful. She liked having her little sister around, even if the reason she'd come was a tragic one. Cuddy tried to push the thought of her lost baby out of her head.

"But you are going to leave, eventually, right?" House asked hopefully.

Vala laughed. "That all depends." She looked at Wilson. "If I have a good reason to stay or not."

House's eyes widened in panic.

Wilson laughed nervously. "Oh, I think we can think of a good reason." He leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly.

House groaned and took a Vicodin.

"When is the cruise?" Wilson asked, changing the subject before he made any grand romantic gestures he might come to regret.

"We decided to put it off until Lizzie finishes the school year." Cuddy informed him.

"Is she doing okay at the new school?" House never really talked to Wilson about it.

"She's doing great actually. She had a bit of trouble with her teacher, but I think they've ironed that out now, and she's got some great friends..."

"And enemies," House added in his oh so upbeat way.

"Enemies? She's eight!"

"She's very smart for her age," House informed his best friend.

"And that means she should have enemies?"

"I had enemies when I was eight." Vala informed them.

Wilson frowned at her. Cuddy looked nervous.

"Hell, I had my biggest enemy at birth." Vala seemed lost in her own world for a moment.

Cuddy quickly moved on. "One of the girls in her class is giving her a really hard time."

"She's jealous," House added somewhat proudly.

"You don't know that House." Cuddy warned.

"You have a better reason?" He looked at her. "I bet you were popular in school." They never really talked about their pasts.

"Not overly popular."

"I bet you didn't have any enemies."

"Well, not until fifth grade." Cuddy laughed lightly at the memory.

"I bet you stole her boyfriend." House grinned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at you! You scream sex." House beamed proudly.

"I was ten House."

"So? Girls always hate girls over a guy. It's like you're obsessed with men. Not that I can blame you. I mean, come on, we're soo much cooler than you are."

Wilson shot his friend a warning glance, but House ignored it.

"Oh, really?" Cuddy glared at him playfully. "Then maybe you'd like to divorce me and marry Wilson."

House looked across the table at his friend. "Na. Your ass is way nicer than his."

"Oh, lucky me." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me more about this enemy of yours." House leaned on the table with great interest.

"Laurie Angelis." Vala informed him helpfully. "And it was over a guy. Doug Wilson."

House looked over at Wilson.

"Not related to me." Wilson shook his head quickly.

"No. Doug wasn't anywhere near as adorable as James." Vala squeezed her new boyfriends arm possessively. "Doug was a bit of an idiot. Lisa was tutoring him. Laurie thought something was going on between them." Vala loved telling stories.

"Why?" House looked accusingly at his wife.

Vala answered him. "Probably because he told everyone he's gotten to first base with her."

"He did not!" Cuddy protested.

"Sorry Lisa, but he did. It's because Vince Stone called him a pansy. I don't even think Doug knew what first base was."

"I bet you did." House accused Vala.

"Not then. I was only eight." Vala might not have been as naive as her sister back then, but she was still just a little girl. "I didn't learn about bases until at least twelve." She smirked. "Lisa didn't figure it out till high school."

"Shut up Vala," Cuddy warned playfully.

"Come on Lisa, the whole school was talking about you and Doug. The only reason you didn't realize it was because you had no idea what it meant."

"So, what did Laurie do? Did she beat you up?" House found this all fascinating.

"She tried." Cuddy answered dryly.

"And?"

Vala answered quickly before her sister had a chance. "I gave her two black eyes."

"Really?" Wilson found himself disturbingly turned on by that.

"No one messes with my sister." Vala looked over at her big sister with absolute love in her eyes. They'd been through a lot together, and Lisa had always been there for her, and vice versa.

"Maybe I should start sleeping with one eye open," House joked.

"You hurt her, and it won't matter what you do." There was a real threat hidden beneath her playful tone.

"Well, now I see where Lizzie gets her violent streak from." House diffused the situation quickly.

"We should go on a cruise." Vala hopped in her seat and faced Wilson.

"No, no no no no." House muttered over and over.

"Oh, don't worry Greg, I wouldn't want to be trapped on a boat with you. One of us is bound to wind up overboard, and I'm not sure how well you can swim." She beamed at him brattily.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want you to get your hair wet." He beamed back.

"No offense House, but my money's on Vala fir this one." Cuddy kissed his cheek in an attempt to soften the blow.

"Hope you can afford to lose it."

"It doesn't matter. They're not going to come with us House. Right Vala?" Cuddy looked warningly at her sister.

"Of course not. I was thinking of a romantic getaway." Vala leaned against Wilson's arm.

"Really?" Wilson gulped nervously. Romantic getaways were one step away from marriage in his world. "I...uh..."

Vala laughed heartily. "Relax James. I'm not proposing to you."

"I didn't think that." Wilson laughed nervously as House looked on with a smirk.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN**

Lizzie was still up when they got home. She ran to the door the great everyone.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Cuddy informed her.

"I know. But I wanted to make sure you all got home alive." She winked at her father.

"Yes, darling, we're all in one piece." Cuddy carried her daughter to bed while House fixed a nightcap for the foursome.

"How bad was he?" Lizzie asked as her mother tucked her in.

"Lizzie!" Her mother chastised her. Lizzie just giggled.

"You know Daddy hates change."

"I know." Cuddy tapped the end of the bed and Rufus jumped up, circled and lay down at Lizzie's feet.

"Did he behave himself?" Lizzie really wanted to know. It was important.

"Why do you ask?" Cuddy sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her angelic looking little girl.

"I kinda, I pushed Aunt Vala and Uncle Jimmy together. I don't want Daddy to be mad at me."

Cuddy laughed. "Oh Lizzie, I should have known you were involved in all of this." Cuddy leaned over and kissed the girls forehead. "He won't be mad at you. If he says he is, just ignore him."

"Okay." Lizzie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around her stuffed Stitch.

Cuddy joined the others in the living room. "Mrs. Pryce, I'm glad you stayed."

Amelia Pryce looked up at her warmly. "Your sister was just telling me about her time in Korea."

"Yes, my sister might give you a run for your money in the story telling department." Cuddy sat down on the arm of her husbands chair and took the glass he was holding for her.

"I'm just sorry we didn't meet sooner." Amelia smiled warmly at Vala who looked more like a little girl than her sister could ever remember her looking. "I think we're kindred spirits."

House was about to say something, but Cuddy leaned against him which was silent husband/wife code for don't say it. "You should come over for dinner some night. Vala has been taking us for a culinary trip around the world."

"Don't forget your passport," House moaned defeatedly. He'd been protesting this world tour of food since it started. It wasn't that Vala was a bad cook, she was really quite excellent, and a big step up from her sister. It was just that he liked his routine. He liked knowing that Monday was macaroni night, and Friday was pizza night. He felt comfort in knowing what he was eating. That comfort had been stripped away by Vala and her mystery meats.

"I won't." Amelia laughed heartily. She still had a lot of life in her for someone who had lived through WWII. House had never asked her age, but it had to be somewhere in the eighties.

They talked a little longer before Amelia excused herself. "It's long past my bedtime children. I'm going to head off now." She got up with some help from Wilson and wrapped him in a big hug. "It was nice to see you again James."

"Likewise." Wilson smiled warmly.

"Vala, dear, I hope this is not the last I'll be seeing of you." Amelia wrapped her arms around Vala. Vala squeezed her tightly and with such joy that Amelia didn't have the heart to pull away.

Vala finally released the older woman. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me Mrs. Pryce. I can guarantee that." Vala smiled her big, toothy smile and Amelia felt an instant fondness for her.

"Good. You can come over any time you'd like. I'm always home, unless I'm not."

Amelia ambled over to Cuddy.

"Thank you for looking after Lizzie for us." Cuddy went to get her purse but Amelia stopped her with a hand.

"It was my pleasure dear. It's so rare that I find such an interested audience for my stories."

Amelia wandered over to House and put her arms around him. He backed away a little, but realized he'd be better off getting it over with.

"I think I'll miss you most of all Scarecrow." She grabbed his bottom rather firmly for a moment. House froze in place. Amelia winked and headed toward the door.

Cuddy walked over and locked her arm in House's. "I think I'm jealous."

"You should be." House put an arm around her tiny waist.

"I should get going too." Wilson was at the door and decided to make his get away.

"If you hug me I'll punch you." House warned.

"Don't worry. I'd rather chew razors." Wilson was escorted to the door by a bouncy Vala.

"I'll miss you." Vala kissed him in the doorway.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Wilson wondered if she was breaking their date.

"Oh, of course, but a lot could happen between now and then. When I was living with this Amazonian tribe, there was this one tribal priest who I had a little romance with. He said he'd see me in the morning. That night he was killed by a crocodile."

"Oh," Wilson nodded nervously. "I'll be careful."

"I know you will." Vala walked him to his car, or more like skipped him there. Cuddy watched as her sister's head bounced down the front walk. Poor Wilson had to almost run to keep up.

"They make a sweet couple." Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's waist and cuddled into him.

"Don't even go there." House grumbled and slammed the door.

"Oh House, don't be so miserable. Wilson would be good for her. She needs a stabilizing influence. And he could use someone who will spice his life up a bit."

"Are you saying my best friend is bland?"

"Yes."

"Well, your sister is crazy."

"Yes." Cuddy stood on her toes and kissed him gently. "And you love her, so just shut up."

The door swung open and Vala came bounding in, a huge smile across her face. "This was the most wonderful evening since I watched the Aurora Borealis in the arms of Jed."

"Jed?" House inquired.

"This amazingly well...built" she grinned in reminiscence, "oil rig worker I met in Alaska. He only got off the rig for weeks at a time, and it had been months since he'd, you know, been with a woman. We made love in the ice under the stars. It was so romantic."

"Sounds cold." House grumbled.

"It was a bit, but, we managed to melt quite a bit of ice." Vala beamed proudly. It was eerie how much she reminded House of Lizzie sometimes. He certainly hoped this wasn't what Lizzie was going to grow up to be.

"Well, look at the time." House stretched out his long arms. "I think we should head off for bed." He took Cuddy by the hips and directed her toward their bedroom.

"You just want to make my sister reward you for behaving yourself."

House looked at her.

"I'm not stupid Greg. I know how your mind works." Vala hummed merrily as she bounced out of the room.

"I do NOT love her." House said as he led Cuddy to their room.

Cuddy just laughed.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT**

House practically threw Cuddy onto the bed. "I was a very good boy tonight." He leaned over her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yes, House, you were." Cuddy smiled as she watched his hands rapidly undoing each button. Even after years of being together and a few years of marriage, she still tingled when he undressed her. It was the look in his eyes. The look of hunger and desire in those brilliant blue eyes as each button was undone. She could feel the anticipation coming off his body, and it turned her on.

"So, what are you going to do for me?" House pulled the shirt open. She was wearing the red lace bra he'd gotten her a couple Valentine's ago. It was the year before her friend Addison moved to LA. Addison had picked it out, bought it and wrapped it. Valentine's Day morning she handed it to House and told him to give it to Cuddy. Cuddy had loved it and was stunned that he remembered the holiday.

"What did you have in mind?" Cuddy was the most adventurous woman he'd ever been with. There wasn't much left that they hadn't tried.

"Surprise me." House was unzipping her skirt. He'd become so adept at undressing her that he didn't require much assistance on her part. He slid the skirt down over her hips and watched as her porcelain smooth skin was slowly revealed.

Cuddy shut her eyes to think of something special. She could feel his hands sliding across her bare skin. She felt him get up, the weight on the bed had shifted. She was tempted to open her eyes, but the excitement of not knowing what was coming next was too irresistible. She closed them tighter and waited for his next move.

"You are beautiful." House's hands slipped around her back and without looking he flicked open the clasp on her bra. She gasped as he released the girls into the open and the cool air from the ceiling fan blew against her newly exposed skin.

"Thank you." She whispered, waiting for his next move, which would surely be her panties.

As expected, House's fingers slipped under the delicate lace and slowly slid down her thighs, taking the small bit of material with them. "So beautiful." He was lost in through. He still wondered, sometimes, how he'd gotten this lucky, and when it was all going to blow up in his face. He pushed that thought out of his mind. Not tonight.

"You're quite handsome yourself." Cuddy opened her eyes for a moment. She had to see those burning blue eyes looking down on her.

He wasn't concentrated on her face. She followed his gaze along her body. He seemed to be staring at her navel.

"Why did you get this?" He fingered the small stone that adorned her navel piercing.

"I was young." She had been eighteen. "It was an act of rebellion I guess." It was a reminder that she would never again live in her father's house. It was a symbol of freedom, of escape.

"I like it." House played with it a bit.

"I'm glad." She didn't know what else to say. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not sudden." House slipped his hands between her legs and slowly pulled them apart. It didn't take much effort as she was more than willing to spread her legs for him.

"I've had this piercing the entire time you've known me and yet you've never asked about it before." She craned her head and looked at him.

House put his large hand on her forehead and pushed her back against the pillow. "I just wondered if it had anything to do with Vala and your father." He ran a finger very, very gently along the inside of her leg and watched her shiver excitedly.

"I guess...a little." She let out a small squeak as his finger reached her curls. She felt him slip inside abruptly. She hadn't expected it and let out a little gasp. He did some sort of flicking motion and she yelped.

"You like that?" House asked, looking up at her.

"It was interesting." She answered honestly, trying to suppress her smile.

"Good interesting or bad interesting?" House liked knowing what got her going.

"I'm not sure yet." She'd been so surprised by it she hadn't really been able to process good or bad.

"Hmmm." House nodded in thought. "I'll take that as a good." He did it again and her whole body shifted up along the bed.

"Good, definitely, good."

"You are a little freak, aren't you?" House did it again, slightly harder.

"You're the one who thought of it." She was starting to get excited now as he continued to play with her.

"Cause I'm married to a freak. I have to think of things like this." He ran his fingers lightly along her soft lips. "You ever think of getting this pierced?" His finger slipped between them.

"Hell no!" She sat up again, and again he pushed her back down.

"Stop squirming. I'm trying to work down here." Cuddy laid back down and tried to stay still. She grabbed the sheets tightly to stop from squirming. "So, about Vala and your father..."

"Not now." Cuddy felt the mood slipping away from her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Yeah, now." House began to caress her with his hand, almost petting her. "You agreed that I was a good boy tonight, and that if I was, you would give me anything I wanted."

"I meant sex."

"I want answers." House put one hand on her bottom and tilted her up a bit. At the new angle it was much easier to sink his fingers deep inside her. He felt her getting wetter as his fingers moved in and out.

"You can't use sex to..." she gasped, "get me to answer your questions."

"That's a double standard!" House protested. "Women have used sex to get men to do what they want for centuries. Don't get all pissy now just because we've finally caught on to your little scheme and are using it against you."

"It won't work. House."

"And why not?" House pushed deep inside her. She gasped loudly and grabbed onto the sheets.

When her body relaxed again, she slid her legs around his waist gently. He felt triumphant until she locked them tightly behind his back and used his surprise to unbalance him. In a swift, practiced motion, she twisted him off of her, then rolled him onto his back. "Because you want me a lot more than I want you." She smiled down at him.

Her hair slid across his chest as her tongue danced against his nipples. Damn! She was right.

"That's not fair..." He felt her mouth slowly sliding down his stomach. "I'm supposed to be being rewarded."

"Oh, House, you are." She lifted her mouth just at the point where his hair began to grow. He could feel her hot breath as she spoke, softly moving the hairs just enough to get a reaction.

"No. I don't want a blow job." House wasn't against the idea, except it was late, and they probably only had time for one go, and he wanted the real stuff.

"Suit yourself." Cuddy slinked her body up along his. She was only inches away from him. Every once in a while a bit of her body would glide up against his and send a warning signal to his pleasure sensors.

She brought her mouth to his and paused just a moment. It was a moment too long for House. He lifted his head and grabbed her lip with his teeth. It was a gentle bite, just enough to warn her not to tease him.

"Careful." She pushed him away, and mounted him properly. Her long legs pressed against his hips, her pelvis perfectly lined up. She was leaning over, their faces inches apart, and her bottom was thrust slightly into the air.

House's hands slid around to it, and grabbed each cheek firmly. "You still haven't told me about your sister."

"Nope." She kissed his neck.

"She was molested as a kid?"

Cuddy ran her tongue along the line of his right pectoral muscle. House took that as a no.

"She was into drugs?"

Cuddy paused for just a moment before wrapping her fingers around his rock hard shaft. House thought that meant he was getting close, the pause, not the shaft wrapping.

"She murdered your mother." House let out a loud yelp as Cuddy's grip uncontrollably tightened. "Release! Release!" He didn't breathe until she let go. "Don't damage the goods." He looked at her. She wasn't having fun anymore. "I was kidding."

Cuddy fell to her side. She knew this was coming, she knew he would keep digging until he found out the truth. "Vala was a difficult pregnancy. Even from the start. Our mother was told she shouldn't have children. When she had me, she thought the doctors were just being silly, she was fine, I was a healthy child, she had nothing to worry about.

"She was thrilled when she found out she was having another child. Father was thrilled too. He wanted a son. The second pregnancy wasn't as easy as the first..."

"I always knew you were the easy one," House teased nervously. Cuddy had fallen into his arms and he was holding her tightly, running his fingers through her hair, but he felt like he wasn't doing anything useful.

"Mother refused to terminate." Cuddy winced as thoughts of her own recently terminated pregnancy came back to haunt her. "She said everything would be fine. She never made it out of the delivery room. They had to cut Vala out of her." Cuddy was crying softly. "I never got to say goodbye."

"That doesn't matter."

"I know, but it still hurts." She didn't want to cry.

"I know." House kissed her forehead gently. He had no idea what else to do. Wilson was much better at this kind of thing.

Cuddy struggled to snap out of it. "Anyway, my father never forgave Vala for it. He refused to even name her." She'd never told Vala that. She looked desperately at House, who knew instantly that he should never mention it either.

"How'd she become Vala?" House found this fascinating. He'd thought his relationship with his father was rough, but at least he always had his mother.

"I named her. I forget where I got the name from. I was five. I thought it was pretty." Cuddy laughed sadly.

"It is." House said grudgingly. Cuddy smiled thankfully at him. Sometimes he really was a good husband.

"When Vala turned fifteen she ran away and never came back. She's had a tough life House. Please don't take Wilson away from her because you're afraid he won't hang out with you or whatever it is that's going through your head."

"I could care less about Wilson and Vala." House blatantly lied.

"Right." Cuddy laughed.

"Really. I only care about House and Cuddy." He kissed her neck gently.

"You only care about whether or not House is getting any."

"And is he?" House asked hopefully.

"Not tonight." Cuddy kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. She saw his hurt expression. "You had a choice, truth or sex, you chose truth."

"Next time I do that, smack me." House stared up at the ceiling in frustration and listened to the time tick slowly away.


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE 

House woke up right in the middle of a good dream. Cuddy had been doing that thing she did with his...House grinned so wide it hurt. But he didn't feel it. All his nerve endings were jumping around excitedly as his wife's finger slid gently beneath his balls. It hadn't been a dream after all. "Morning," he managed to say.

"Oh, you're awake." Cuddy smiled up at him. She slithered up along his body and kissed his mouth deeply. "I wondered how long it would take." She kissed his shoulder before resting her head against it.

"You're going to stop now that I'm awake?" House sounded incredulous.

"Now that you're awake we can be a bit more creative." The memories he'd dredged up last night were now buried deep in the back of her mind where they belonged, but she felt better, having told him.

"Well, then..." House smiled at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Cuddy slid her leg between his, running her foot along his strong calf. Her knee came within inches of his flaccid penis, which was already showing signs of rising to the occasion.

Her fingers slipped around it once again, she slid her hand up and down along it's length, feeling the soft muscles hardening in her grasp.

House took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand across his body so she had to lean over him. "Climb on board the love train, little lady."

Cuddy burst out laughing. "The 'love train'?"

"Shut up and mount me!" House demanded. So much for being smooth.

"Aren't we forceful this morning?" Cuddy did as she was told, and looked down at him from her new perch.

"Don't make fun of the love train," House warned.

Cuddy bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Aye aye captain." Cuddy saluted him.

"It's not a captain on a train." House exasperated. "It's a conductor." He shook his head in disbelief.

Cuddy's shoulders shook in a silent laugh. "Are you going to punch my ticket Mr. Conductor?" She asked seductively as she ran her hands down his chest.

"I'll punch your ticket all right." House grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over his head so she came crashing down on top of him. "That's not all I'll punch if you don't wipe that smirk off your face."

Their faces were practically touching. Cuddy parted her lips, her tongue slipped out of her mouth then back in again. She could feel his anticipation, his quickened pulse, his pounding heart. "Violence isn't the answer darling."

"Then what is?" House had let go of her arms, confident she would stay where she was, and let his hands roam along the flesh they knew so well. Every curve of her body had been carefully mapped out years ago. Every freckle or birthmark had been located and cataloged in the nude image of her he had in his mind.

"Sex," she purred in his ear before nibbling on it.

"Sex and violence so often go together," House retorted. They'd participated in a fair amount of rough sex themselves. He wondered if she'd deny it.

"Perhaps. But sometimes sex is enough." Her mouth was exploring his upper body, her tongue dancing lightly over his moist skin.

"Sex is always enough, but sometimes it's fun to spice it up a bit." House felt himself at full mast now, pressing up between her parted legs.

"Did you have a particular spice in mind?" She asked, sending her hand down to patrol the situation rising beneath her.

"I've always been partial to Ginger Spice." House felt her fingers guiding him into her.

"Really? I took you as more of a Scary Spice type." She laughed, and gasped as he pushed deep inside of her.

"Well, honestly I don't think I'd turn any of them away...well, maybe that ugly one with the Soccer husband." House began swiveling his hips gently in time to her own movements.

"Pity, I would have swapped with them." Cuddy smiled broadly.

"Huh?" House looked up at her. "Would you? Really?" He felt her begin to grind more forcefully against him.

"What do you think House?" She leaned over him, pinning his arms beside his head, and let her mouth fall against his.

His tongue couldn't do anything but push past her gently parted lips. It danced circles around the inside of her mouth, fighting for space with her own tongue. Eventually he came up for air. "I'd do it."

"No you wouldn't." She knew that he was more old fashioned than he pretended to be.

"You don't know everything about me," House protested.

"Really?" She kissed his neck gently as he slipped his penis back inside her. "Tell me one thing I don't know about you. Something good." She let out a sharp cry as he hit a spot deep inside her that he could only occasionally and at just the right angle, get to.

"I once had sex with a friend of my mother." House boasted.

"Seriously?" Cuddy was breathing heavy now, as she swayed back and forth on top of her husband. Her hands were planted firmly on either side of his head and her hair hung just above his face.

"Yep. Lola Pagano. She seduced me at a New Years Eve party. Said her husband wasn't giving her what she needed and proceeded to undress me."

"And you realized this was wrong and tried to protest?" Cuddy didn't believe that for one second.

"Sure, right after the blow job." House grinned. He could see in Cuddy's face that she was close. He was ready to blow at any moment, but was trying to hold out until she came. Talking made that easier. "What about you?"

"Never slept with a family friend."

"Tell me something racy about you that I don't already know." House was grasping her ass now, and pulled her bottom toward him, trying to reach that special spot again.

"Like...what..." she was panting heavily now.

"Where's the most public place you ever had sex?" House loved this stuff.

Cuddy was trying to think, but House's rock hard dick was distracting her. "Bleachers...high school..."

"Oh, who hasn't?" House was not impressed, even though he'd never had sex under the bleachers of his high school.

"During...pep rally..." she looked intensely into his eyes. She wanted him to administer the final thrust. The one that would send her over the edge.

"Nice." House smiled proudly at his wife. Then he tightened his grip on her ass, pulled at her cheeks, and thrust so hard against her he thought he might split her in half.

Cuddy let out a scream, then fell on top of him in exhausted bliss. "Oh God!" She sighed loudly.

"Yes?"

She laughed against his chest. "I wasn't calling you god."

"You should." House was panting heavily. At the last second he'd let go, completely. Feeling her contract around him had only heightened the orgasm he let wash over him.

There was a small knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

There was another sound. "They're fine Lizzie, come on and I'll make you breakfast." The sound of Vala shuffling Lizzie down the hallway followed.

House looked at his wife, pretending to be disappointed. "I have told you time and time again to stop with the screaming."

"I can't help it." She snuggled up against him. "You're THAT good."

"Damn." House couldn't pretend to be mad after a complement like that. "So, how do I find the pep rally schedule for, well, anywhere?"

"Not gonna happen." Cuddy informed him. "Never ever."

"So, who was he? Mr. Pep Rally?"

"No one you know." Cuddy got up and headed for the shower. She wasn't alone.

"Just tell me his name." House put his arms on her waist and pulled her against him. "Just a name," he whispered again in her ear.

She shivered at his proximity, and the seductive way his words brushed up against her flesh. "What do you care?"

"I don't. Clothes on or off?"

"On." Cuddy turned on the water and adjusted the temperature.

"So it wasn't real sex?" House felt relieved.

"House," Cuddy turned to face him. "I had a sex life before you. You're going to have to just get over it."

"I know you did." House followed her into the shower. "I just wanted to send a thank you note to whoever taught you that thing you did the other night with your tongue."

"What thing?" Cuddy thought while she wet her hair. "Oh, that." She blushed slightly. "No one taught me that. I just figured it out."

"Nice." House nodded his head in approval and leaned against the shower wall. He watched as she washed her hair. "And that upside down thing?"

"It was in the Kama Sutra book you gave me, remember?"

"Oh, right." House watched her lean her head back under the water. She looked amazingly sexy.

"Who taught you that little finger move you did last night?" She turned to face him, then reached behind him to get the soap.

"I don't need to be taught. I'm gifted." He took the soap out of her hands and began to lather it between his.

"You can say that again." She braced herself against the side of the shower as he began running his soapy hands over her body.

"Some people just have it." House slid his soapy hand between her legs.

"Yes." She gasped. "Some do."

He ran his hands down each leg slowly, crouched down so his eyes fell in line with her crotch. He leaned in and kissed it gently and felt her shiver excitedly. He flicked his tongue lightly against her clitoris. She tightened her hold on the wall.

He came back up and lathered his hands again, then ran them along her body, sliding them across her hips to her ass, pulling her close to him as he did so. He ran his hands along her back and saw her head tilt back with pleasure. He kissed her wet neck, the water running into his mouth as he did. His hands fell down to her ass, as they always did and he pulled her against him.

"I'm trying to take a shower House," she mildly protested.

"There's nothing clean about you Cuddy." He sunk his mouth into hers.

She reached over and grabbed the soap and began running it along his back.

House blanched. "Don't you dare do it!"

"Do what?" She smiled at him innocently.

"I've seen Oz. I know what happens with soap." House put his hands over his bare ass protectively.

Cuddy cracked up. "You thought I was going to...oh House." She shook her head and put down the soap. She' managed to get him off of her, so she stepped out of the shower. "Turn off the water please." She threw a towel around her and was gone by the time House got out of the shower.


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER SEVENTY 

Mr. Dubin stepped into the classroom and all eyes immediately fell upon him. After a few weeks of preparation and tryouts, today was the day he made the big announcement. Everyone had been ripe with speculation about who would get the lead part of Dorothy and her trio of friends. Jeremy kept telling Lizzie she was a shoe in for the lead, but she thought it was pretty clear that Jordiss, whose voice had blown them all away, was clearly going to play the lead.

"I know you're all anxious to find out what parts you will be playing in the end of year play," Dubin held the list in his hand. "But I thought we'd have a little pop quiz first." He heard a wave of groaning wash over the class. His guilt got the better of him. "I was just kidding." He smiled.

"So, the part of Dorothy goes to... Jordiss Davenport." There were some whoop and applause, but most of it was slightly jealous and half hearted. "The Scarecrow is none other than Mack Hotchkiss." Jordiss looked over her shoulder to Mack and smiled. Now she wished they'd been doing Romeo and Juliet. "Erik Kwon, I would like you to be our tin man. And rounding out our happy travelers is Ben Taylor as the Cowardly Lion." Ben's group of friends leaned over and teased him about being a coward, but he was just happy to get a good part.

"Now, the witches." Dubin looked around the room, building anticipation. "On the side of evil we have our very own Wicked Witch of the West, Keely Winchester. And on the side of good, please give a hand to our Glinda, Gina Maria Marconi." There was hissing from Keeley's side of the room. "Now now, we're going to have to work together on this play if you want it to be a success." The class fell silent. "Jeremy, you will be our Wizard." Jeremy brightened a little from his gloominess about not getting a lead role. "The rest of you will have various roles throughout the play."

Jeremy leaned over to Lizzie. "It's okay. There are no small parts, only small actors."

Lizzie looked at him for a moment. "I'm fine."

At the lunch bell, Keeley and Paige came over to Lizzie's desk. "What role did you get Frizzy? Oh right, you didn't." Keeley sneered at her as Paige just laughed behind her hand. "Guess you just don't have what it takes."

"I wasn't as good as Gina and Jordiss, and you were typecast, so I didn't stand a chance at that role." Lizzie smiled and shrugged.

"Hmph," was all Keeley could come up with. Lizzie's friends were rallying around, and she didn't want to say something stupid in front of all of them, so she flicked her hair as she spun around and walked out.

"You're okay not getting a real part?" Ben looked at her with concern. He would have been devastated if he'd not gotten a role. The whole school was going to be there, and more importantly their parents.

"Yeah. I get to be various roles with my two besties." Lizzie put her arms around Micah and Persia's necks.

"Yeah, we'll raise a little hell in the background," Micah put her arm around Lizzie.

Persia smiled and pushed her way toward Dubin. She'd been practicing her butt off for the role of Glinda. She really wanted to know where she'd messed up.

"What's with her?" Lizzie walked her leave.

"She really wanted to be Glinda. I think she kind of told her parents she had it. They're really demanding. Her older brother got sent off to military school for sneaking a drink at a family party. Persia is terrified they'll ship her off to a convent if she's not perfect."

" A convent?" Lizzie wrinkled her nose.

"For Nuns. Don't you know what a convent is?" Ben was surprised. Lizzie always seemed to know about everything.

"It's never really come up." Lizzie shrugged.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE**

Lizzie ran home to tell Vala the news. No one was in the living room, but there was some sort of banging noise coming from the guest room. Lizzie knocked lightly, but no one answered so she pushed open the door.

Vala turned so fast she fell off Wilson. He scrambled to cover himself with a sheet, but Vala had grabbed it for herself, so he threw his hands over himself and hoped for the best. Vala, her surprise wearing off, grabbed a pillow and stuck it over his wilting erection.

"Lizzie, what are you doing home so..." she noticed the time. "Oh, crap!"

Lizzie was blinking rapidly at her Uncle Jimmy. She'd never really thought of him as having man parts and was still trying to blink the image out of her head. "I...uh..." she kept blinking but the image seemed to have been burned into her retinas.

"Why don't we go into the living room." Vala had managed to through her robe on and she pushed Lizzie out of the door.

"Was that sex?" Surprisingly, Lizzie had never walked in on her parents having sex. She'd come close a few times, but never the full Monty as it were.

Vala actually blushed. "Yes. It was. Don't tell your father, or your mother." Vala wasn't so worried about her sister, but Cuddy had a tendency of telling House everything, and there was NO WAY she wanted him to know.

"Uh, okay." Lizzie wrinkled up her nose. Sex didn't look all that appealing. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Vala tripped over her feet.

"I thought it was supposed to be fun." Lizzie looked up at her. She had never had the guts to ask her parents these things, but a girl had to learn some time.

"It is. Very fun actually." Vala sat on the couch and pulled Lizzie onto her lap. "But only when you're older." Vala felt she should say that. It sounded responsible.

"How much older?"

"If you ask your parents they will probably say never." Lizzie snickered. "But I think fifteen is a good age. Maybe sixteen. Yeah, sixteen is probably better." Had she gone too young? House was going to kill her if Lizzie ended up pregnant at fifteen. "And always use protection."

"You weren't." Lizzie knew about condoms, and she'd unfortunately gotten enough of a look to know there was not one involved.

"I'm...we...do as I say, not as I do." Vala hated kids.

"Daddy says that a lot."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, usually when he's drinking, or gambling, or taking his medicine, or lying to Mommy or gambling or..."

"Okay, I get it." Vala shut her up. She looked down the hall toward her bedroom door. Wilson still hadn't come out.

"Do you love Uncle Jimmy?" Lizzie thought that would make her feel better, if they loved each other she could rest easy.

Vala thought about the question earnestly. "Yeah, I think I do." She smiled at the revelation.

"Do you want to marry him? And have his babies?" Lizzie asked hopefully. Maybe a little cousin would be almost as good as a little brother or sister.

"Maybe the first one, definitely not the second then." Vala shivered.

"I think you'd be a good Mom." Lizzie pushed her agenda.

"You don't know me that well."

"I know you well enough." Lizzie followed her aunts gaze. "I think he's hiding."

"You're probably right." Vala giggled. She slid Lizzie off her lap and got up. "Is it okay if I tell him to come out now?"

"Yeah." Lizzie giggled.

A few minutes later Lizzie was going on and on about all her roles in the play. She was going to be a Munchkin first, then when they meet up with the wicked witch who she informed them was the perfect role for Keeley Winchester, she was going to be a Flying Monkey, only she wouldn't get to fly. Then she'd be one of the people in Oz, with a green outfit and a green wig even.

Their embarrassing moment was lost as Lizzie told them who was playing each part and why she thought they were the right or wrong choice. She asked if they'd both be coming to the play and gave them enough time to barely say yes before telling them all the things they would see on graduation night.

Vala sat in Wilson's lap despite the ample seating options. She rested her head on top of his, and hung her arm around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek randomly as Lizzie prattled on.

"Jordiss really is the best singer in the class, and I'm happy for her, that she got the lead. It would have been cool to be Dorothy, but I'm just glad Keeley didn't get the part, or Gina Maria. I really thought she'd get it, you know, cause like she's supposed to be the big theater girl in class. I think if it hadn't been a musical she might have, but Jordiss sang circles around her in auditions and..."

"Who?" Vala stopped gazing into Wilson's eyes long enough to try and catch up on Lizzie's story.

"Jordiss? She's the one who's going to play Dorothy."

"I thought she was part of the dog pound or something," Wilson informed them.

"The Cerberus, Uncle Jimmy. The three headed dog. She and Keeley and Paige. But Jordiss seems okay. I think she just fell in with the wrong crowd. I'm thinking of hosting an intervention to save her from them."

"An intervention?" Wilson didn't like the sound of that.

"Like you and Mommy did a few years ago with Daddy."

"If you remember that, you must remember that it didn't go very well."

"Yeah, but at least you tried. And I'm gonna try too."

"If you need any help, let me know," Vala sounded excited about the idea.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled at her aunt, and shot her uncle a disapproving look. "It's good to know SOMEONE around here supports me."

"I support you plenty," Wilson protested.

Lizzie and Vala both started laughing. Wilson was such a sweetheart.

"I know you do Uncle Jimmy." Lizzie wrapped her arms around him for a hug, then quickly pulled back, that image returning for a moment. She pushed it out of her head once and for all and threw her arms around his neck. "You're the best uncle ever."

Wilson smiled proudly at Vala and mouthed the words, 'best uncle ever'.

"Yes, yes, and you're the best lover too." Vala leaned in for a kiss. She couldn't figure out why Wilson and Lizzie were looking at her so strangely.


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO 

The last day of school came quickly. All Lizzie's free time was spent 'rehearsing' with her friends. Since she hardly had any lines, and only a couple songs to learn, she spent most of the time with Micah and Persia, watching in admiration as McHotkiss glistened under the stage lights.

"Poor Mack, having to spend so much time with Jordiss." Persia snarked.

"Oh, come on, she's not THAT bad." Lizzie saw her first opportunity to make this intervention happen. "It's only when she's around Keeley and Paige that she acts like a stuck up snob."

"Well, you know what they say. You can always judge a person by the company they keep." Micah wasn't feeling the Jordiss love any more than Persia was.

"I guess, but maybe she's only friends with them because she didn't think you'd like her. I mean, there's not really many options are there?"

"We've known her longer than you have, Lizzie. She's just as bad as the other two." Persia was not in an intervention type mood.

Lizzie turned and looked at Micah for confirmation.

Micah leaned in and whispered to Lizzie, her eye on Persia, making sure she couldn't hear. "Jordiss had a birthday party back in first grade. She invited the whole class, but Persia. She apologized, said it was a mistake, that she thought she'd gotten everybody, but Persia thinks it was on purpose."

"Really?" Lizzie didn't like the sound of that. "But that was so long ago."

"Yeah, well, some people can't let things go I guess." Micah sighed and straightened back up in her chair.

Persia shot her a nasty look. "She excluded me on purpose. I don't care what she says." She looked at the stage, long fermented anger in her eyes. "She wanted to make everybody against me."

"But why?" Lizzie didn't think she'd ever get the hang of being a preteen girl.

"She's jealous." Persia snapped as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of what, exactly?" Lizzie wasn't good at getting the obvious apparently.

Persia huffed and stormed out of the auditorium. Micah tried to control her laughter as Jeremy sat down. "What's with her?"

"Lizzie was asking about Jordiss."

"Oh." Jeremy laughed. "Not the party?"

"Yeah. The party."

"She's still not over that?"

"Apparently not." Micah rolled her eyes.

"I still think Keeley had something to do with it." Jeremy shot a look at his twin. "She couldn't stand the fact that Jordiss had invited all of us. Like a party with just her and Paige would have been fun?"

Micah faked a shiver.

"But it all happened so long ago," Lizzie still didn't get it.

"Persia's like an elephant," Jeremy said not seeing how that might be insulting to a young girl. "She never forgets anything."

"You're lucky she didn't hear you, cause she'd never get past you calling her an elephant. " Micah found that terribly amusing.

"I meant...oh, forget it." Jeremy made one of his girls make no sense faces and left them.

"What's up with him lately?" Micah watched their friend leave.

"What'da you mean?"

"He doesn't seem super moody to you lately?"

"I think he's upset at his role in the play."

"At least he got a role."

"I thought you didn't care?" Lizzie looked at Micah for signs of concern.

"I don't. I'd rather not be in it at all, but still."

"I'm glad I'm in it." Lizzie put her arm around Micah's shoulder. "And I'm glad you're in it too. I wouldn't want to do it without you."

"Don't make me regret becoming friends with you," Micah kidded.

"You know you love me." Lizzie kissed her friend on the cheek. It was an obnoxious kiss to annoy her friend.

"You're insane." Micah wiped the large amount of saliva Lizzie had left on her cheek.

"Come on, tell me you love me. I wanna hear you say it. You love me, you love me." Lizzie squeezed her friend tightly and kissed her again and again.

"Alright, alright." Micah surrendered and shoved Lizzie away from her. "I love you. I wanna marry you. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah." Lizzie beamed brightly. She loved getting on Micah's nerves. It was just so easy to do.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE**

The last day of school came quickly. A week before, Keeley came around with party invitations for everyone. She threw Lizzie's invite at her. Lizzie picked it up off the floor and looked at it. She was going to ask Keeley why she'd gotten one, but the blonde was long gone.

"Dad made her invite everyone," Jeremy came over and took the invitation out of her hand. "We were going to have separate parties, but Mom didn't want to deal with two parties, so..." he shrugged and handed the invite back.

"I've never been to a pool party before." Lizzie was kind of excited. Not nearly as excited as Persia, who came running over with her invitation.

"Did you get one too?" Persia looked quickly down at Lizzie's hands. "Ooh, you did. It's going to be the biggest party of the season." She ran off to see who else got one.

"Biggest party of the season?" Lizzie watched her friend leave. "Were there more parties I wasn't aware of?"

Jeremy laughed at his friend's cluelessness. "Well, we always have a start of term party, but you weren't here yet. Then there's Keeley's big birthday bash, but our group isn't invited to that. She has sleepovers all the time too, but again, you wouldn't have been invited."

"Gee. I guess I'm not much of a social butterfly then." Lizzie grinned.

"No, But Persia is." Jeremy pointed behind them. Persia was trying desperately to talk to Keeley and Jordiss but they were pretty much ignoring her. Actually they were ignoring her. They turned away from her and carried on with their conversation.

"Will your dad be at this party?" Lizzie asked, blushing imperceptibly.

"Yeah. He usually runs the grill. Why?"

"No reason." Lizzie placed her invitation carefully into her book bag, then took her seat. Class was about to begin.

"Well, class, your final project is due. I can't wait to see what you've come up with." Dubin tried to get their attention, but most of the class were busy talking about the party.

"Class?" Dubin gently slapped his ruler against the desk. Everyone looked up. "School's not over yet boys and girls." They groaned. "Now, if anyone would like to volunteer, I'd love to hear your plans for the future." Dubin had assigned them to write a paper about where they would be in thirty years. No one volunteered so Mr. Dubin pointed at Jordiss.

She got up and explained how at the age of seventeen she was going to win American Idol. Then she would cut a record, and go on tour. She outlined a rigorous training program that included singing lessons and dance lessons. She would major in communications in college, taking a few years off between her American Idol win and launching a more adult career.

The class sat and listened politely, and most of them believed that Jordiss would indeed reach her goals.

Ben was next, and he was not pleased about it. His dream included getting a good, stable job, falling in love and getting married, having kids, and just being happy. His friends applauded him for his honesty while Keeley and Paige put their heads together, pointed and laughed.

Paige believed she was going to be a star. She was going to travel the world and people would adore her. Lizzie kind of zoned out on her report, since it was too ridiculous to even think about.

All the girls watched as McHotkiss got up and said he was going to be the next David Beckham. He was going to make soccer a popular sport in the US, and planned on winning a gold medal at the Olympics. He'd get married, and have some kids, too, and they'd grow up to be soccer stars as well. All the girls sighed when he finished, and the boys just rolled their eyes.

Jeremy was up next. He half heartedly mentioned having a family, but focused his attention on his career as a doctor. He wanted to be an oncologist when he grew up, and cure people with cancer. Lizzie didn't know this, but his uncle had recently passed away from liver cancer. Jeremy had been very close to his uncle.

Persia was going to be a model and travel the world. She tried to keep her dream realistic and said she wasn't going to be a supermodel or famous, but wanted to make her living wearing the most fashionable clothing in the world, and traveling all over the globe. She did not mention a family at all.

Gina Maria's presentation was so predictable Lizzie mouthed some of the words along with her. Words like Emmy, star, famous and Meryl Streep. Micah rolled her eyes and nearly laughed when Gina Maria said she was going to marry someone like Brad Pitt and become the next big power couple.

Micah, who's eye roll did not go unnoticed, was up next. She wanted to become the first female president of the US. She would start in journalism because she felt you could learn a lot that way. Perhaps she could be an ambassador for a few years, developing strong relationships with other countries, then the Senate and on to the White House. The Cerberus rolled their eyes, but Lizzie thought Micah could pull it off if she wanted to.

"Miss Winchester, if you would be so kind," Mr. Dubin called Keeley up to present.

She babbled on about also wanting to be president, but she didn't really have a plan set up. She was going to take political science in college and then become president so she could make the world a better place. Her presentation sounded more like she was running for Miss USA than president, but Dubin seemed impressed enough. Or he was just sucking up to the boss's daughter. Either way, it was Clayton's turn.

Clayton Reed got up and gave a presentation that included flow charts to show how consumers upgraded their computers on average every three years. He showed graphs that followed the progress of computers from the 1940s to the present and explained that, while the internet is big right now, by the time they are adults the world will have moved on and he plans to be at the forefront. He refused to say exactly what he was planning, because he didn't want his ideas stolen, but he didn't have any problem saying he was going to put Bill Gates out of business. He sat down as quietly as he'd gotten up, leaving the room speechless.

"Uh, Erik, would you like to go next?" Dubin wasn't sure anyone could follow that act.

Erik walked up slowly with his guitar. He leaned against the edge of the desk and sang a song about how he was going to be a musician even though his father would force him to go to medical school. It was a beautiful song, and Lizzie and some other gave him a standing ovation.

Dubin looked at the clock and sighed. He hadn't run out of time. "Last but certainly not least, Lizzie House."

Lizzie walked up to the front and looked at Mr. Dubin for a moment. "Sorry you didn't run out of time." She turned and faced the class.

"Picture it," she said, waving her hands over the class. "The year is 2037 and we are slowly approaching middle age. Mack has bad knees and a back problem from years of steroid use and mistreating his body, but luckily he has his gold medals to hang in his used car dealership. His wife Keeley is so full of silicon she can't form complete sentences. She can, however, drink a whole martini in two seconds flat."

"Lizzie!" Dubin warned. The class giggled, well all but Mack, Keeley and Paige. "This is supposed to be a report about you, not your classmates."

"I was setting a scene." Lizzie explained.

"The scene is set. Move on." Dubin really didn't want to have to send her to the office on their last proper day of school. She'd been doing rather well lately. It seemed a shame to take a step back.

"Moving on..." Lizzie rolled her eyes with her voice. "President Kirshner is holding her inauguration party..."

"Miss Kirshner already did her presentation Lizzie."

"If I don't set the scene, it's not going to make any sense."

"Make it quick." Dubin pulled out a small bottle of pills and popped a few in his mouth.

"As I was saying, the inauguration party is going full force. Jordiss has agreed to take time out of her busy touring schedule to sing the..."

"Lizzie..."

Lizzie frowned. She really hadn't done much for the assignment. She had been hoping something would come to her, but she was only eight. What did she know about where she would be in thirty years? It was a stupid assignment. "I'll be living on the moon," she pouted, arms folding across her chest.

"And what will you be doing on the moon Miss House?" Dubin prompted her for more.

"Getting the hell away from you," she snipped.

"Go to the Headmasters office!" Dubin fumed.

"With pleasure." Lizzie grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room.

"I told you she was a nutcase," Keeley said louder than was necessary.

Jeremy clenched a fist, but was held back by Micah.

"You're just mad cause she made you a bimbo," Jordiss snickered.

"What'd you do? Pay her to make you famous?" Keeley snotted.

"Oh, grow up." Jordiss turned her attention to the front of the room. She could feel Keeley fuming behind her, but she was sick of it. It was fine when it was just Persia and Micah they picked on. Persia was just an annoying little wannabe, and Micah, well, she seemed to like being an outcast, but Lizzie seemed nice enough. Nicer than Keeley, that's for sure.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR**

Mr. Winchester looked up from his desk as Lizzie entered the room in a huff. "I've missed you," he said with a smile.

Lizzie stormed into a seat and dropped her book bag hard against the floor. "Mr. Dubin's an a..."

"You might want to think about your phraseology Miss House." Winchester warned. He really did like Lizzie, but there was only so much he could turn a blind eye to.

"...idiot." Lizzie slumped down in her chair.

"What happened?" Truman leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for the worst.

"He wouldn't let me give my presentation." She was ready to talk, and she let it flow. "I mean, I knew he was going to give me a bad grade for it, maybe even an F, cause I didn't really do the assignment the way he wanted, but it was stupid assignment anyway..."

"Let me guess, you told him this?"

"No. I told him to let me finish it, but he told me to come see you." That's the way she remembered it anyhow.

"Why do you think he wouldn't let you finish your presentation?" Truman kept his voice calm and measured. It was the best way to get kids to cooperate, and some adults too.

"Because the report was supposed to be about me, but I threw in some stuff about the other kids, cause it was important to the story, I was setting the scene, otherwise what I was doing wasn't going to make much sense, but he thought I was just stalling or being mean or something..."

"Why would he think you were being mean?" This sounded interesting.

"Well, I said Mack was going to be a used car salesman and Keeley was going to be his trophy wife." Lizzie made a face. Something about Truman Winchester brought out the truth in her. "But not in a nice way."

Truman tried not to laugh. Keeley was his daughter after all. He was supposed to be angry on her behalf. "You should have stuck to the assignment."

"But I had to..."

"Set the scene, yes, you mentioned. But, and I shouldn't be telling you this, but teachers don't really want you to think, or set a scene. The easiest way to get through school is to play dumb and give him what he wants. You don't have to mean it...what was the assignment?"

"Write a paper about where we would be in thirty years." Lizzie grunted.

"Oh, that's interesting. I should get all the teachers to do something like that, and each student will have a year by year account of what their dreams where. It could be interesting to see how much you all change your minds as the years pass."

"Really?" Lizzie curled up her lip. It didn't sound like such a good idea to her.

"Yes, I think I will." Truman thought it was brilliant. He loved things like that; growth charts, where are they now stuff. It would be a nice reminder to the students of their school days. His mind started racing with all sorts of ideas.

"You should start with the class after mine. I mean, we're already pretty set in our ways. I don't think it would do us any good now..."

"Nonsense!" Truman shouted joyously. "I think it will be great fun. As for your trouble with Mr. Dubin, I will talk to him, and make sure he grades your paper fairly."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester." Lizzie looked down at her hands for a moment, then she remembered the little slip of paper in her back pack. "Thank you for making Keeley invite me to your party. I'm really looking forward to it." She fought off the redness she felt rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, don't thank me. You're Jeremy's friend, and any friend of his is welcome in our home anytime."

"Thanks." She looked back down at her hands nervously and swung her feet to keep her focused on anything that would stop her from saying something stupid. After a long pause she looked up at him. "Uh, can I go now?"

"Sure." Truman was surprised. Usually Lizzie loved to stay and chat with him. He watched as she grabbed her bag and ran. He shrugged obliviously and went back to work.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE  
**

Wilson walked into his office, a big smile on her face. House grumbled. "What? Aren't you happy to see me anymore?" Wilson put a cup of coffee down in front of his best friend.

"Not when you're smiling like that." House raised the cup to his lips, not thanking his generous friend.

"I'm in a good mood House. You should try it some time." Wilson smirked.

"I did once, back in high school, didn't like it."

"Vala and I have been going out for three months now..."

"Oh no," House injected with a fair sense of dread.

"Oh no what?" Wilson looked perplexed.

"You're going to ask her to marry you."

"I..."

"You're way behind schedule, too. Wasn't it a month with Cindy? About two with Bonnie. You married Julie in Atlantic City after only a couple weeks, no?" House's tone was a tad sarcastic.

"I'm not asking Vala to marry me." Wilson sounded a bit disappointed about it. "I don't think she's the type."

"What type? You're type? You mean she's not needy, clingy and desperate?"

"That is NOT my type House."

"Right. Cindy had just lost her husband to cancer. Bonnie was, well she just wreaks of desperate in every sense. And Julie, your little nurse who pretended to be sooooo insecure, just to get her hands on your big doctors salary." 

"You make me sound pathetic." Wilson grumbled.

"No, Jimmy, you are pathetic." House stared at his friend.

"If I'm so pathetic, why did Vala ask if she could move in with me?" Wilson beamed slightly.

House tried to hide his surprise. She hadn't mentioned anything to Cuddy, or his wife surely would have told him. "When did this happen?"

"This morning over breakfast." Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You are aware she's spent the night at my place most of last week, right?"

"Sure." House wondered why his home was suddenly so peaceful. "So you're shaking up. And you think it's because she wants to be with you?"

"And what do you think?" Wilson didn't like his tone.

"I think she wants to get away from me and yours is just a cheap place to stay."

"It's always about you? Is that it?" Wilson felt his temperature rising.

"That's usually the case." House nodded.

"You're impossible." Wilson stood up. He was going to leave, but didn't. It's not like he really had any place to go.

"Oh, relax." House motioned his friend to sit down. "I'm sure she's in it for the great sex too."

"It is pretty amazing." Wilson turned slightly red. "She's totally uninhibited House. She does things..."

"I don't want to hear about." House cringed. He did not need a visual of his best friend having sex with his wife's sister.

"Prude."

"Whore."

Cuddy walked in. "Sorry to interrupt this intellectual debate." She came over and put her hand on her husbands shoulder. "Are you coming to Lizzie's graduation night?" She looked over at Wilson who was redder than before.

"Uh, yeah." He relaxed a little. She seemed not to have overheard much of their conversation.

"Good. I was expecting House to use you as an excuse not to go."

"And miss a bunch of spoiled brats make fools of themselves in front of an auditorium full off beaming idiot parents? Never."

"Lizzie would be heartbroken if you did miss it, House." Cuddy warned. She gave him a little kiss and walked out.

House hit the intercom button on his phone. When he heard Cameron's excited voice he told her to cancel the eight o'clock consultation he'd set up for this evening.

"You jerk." Wilson smirked. "You were going to skip out on your daughters graduation?"

"It's not like she was graduating from school. She's just moving up a grade. Besides, her play bit is at seven, so I would have seen most of it."

"I really hope you've set aside a psychiatric fund for her."

"I'm sure Cuddy did the moment she realized she'd got me as sperm donor."


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX 

Lizzie buzzed around the house, reciting her lines over and over. "Mom, don't forget the camera, and don't let Daddy use it. He always cuts people's heads off."

"Yes dear," Cuddy droned.

"And make sure you get a picture of me and Mr. Winchester when he hands me my certificate."

"Of course I will." Cuddy rolled her eyes as her daughter darted past her once more. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change."

"Again?"

"I don't like this dress. What if it's cold in the auditorium? I'll freeze."

"Bring a sweater."

"But I don't have a sweater that matches this dress. Besides, I think I want to wear my blue dress. Aunt Vala said blue is a good color for me." She paused for breath. "Did you tell Mrs. Pryce we would give her a ride? I want her to be there, to hear my essay on Pearl Harbor. I think she'd really like to hear it..."

"You've read it to her twice already."

"Yeah, but not in an auditorium full of people. You did invite her didn't you Mommy?"

"Yes, Lizzie, I invited her and offered her a ride. She's going to come over when she's ready."

"Good. And Uncle Wilson and Aunt Vala will be there too?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"I don't think so." Cuddy hadn't told House he couldn't invite anyone he wanted, but she doubted he wanted to invite anyone.

"Good." Lizzie was nervous enough with her small part in the play. She didn't want further witnesses to her humiliation.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A small picture of her and Kaleelah was pushed into the corner of it. She would have liked her to be there.

In the beginning they had written to each other constantly, IMing and emailing every day. It had been hard for Kaleelah to get back into her old life. Her family had been thrilled to see her again, but her friends took a while. They resented her trip to the US and made sure she knew it.

Eventually they got over it, and things were back to normal. And Kaleelah was happier than she'd ever been. Then the IMing slowed to once a week. It stopped all together when Lizzie's work load at school increased.

Now they only emailed each other once in a while. The last email Lizzie had sent was to tell Kaleelah about the play. She hadn't heard back yet.

"Mrs. Pryce is here." Cuddy called down the hallway.

"Coming." Lizzie took down the picture of her and Kaleelah and stuck it in her pocket. Then she ran down the hall and gave Mrs. Pryce a big hug.

"Careful, Lizzie," her mother warned.

"I'm so glad you could come." Lizzie looked up at the old woman she loved and admired.

"It was sweet of you to ask." Mrs. Pryce had come to love Lizzie as a granddaughter. She adored the whole family. Never having had children of her own, she'd adopted Lisa as a surrogate daughter. Cuddy had seemed more than willing to take the role.

House came in through the kitchen. "That stupid dog took a crap on my shoe." He hobbled off into the bedroom.

Lizzie called Rufus over to her. The dog tried to jump up on her like he usually did but Cuddy called him off quickly. "You're not a stupid dog Rufus." Lizzie patted her beloved pet on the head. "Daddy's just grumpy." Rufus panted happily. "I'm sure you didn't mean to poop on his shoe, did you Rufus?" There was a conspiratorial tone in Lizzie's voice that made Cuddy laugh.

"I'll go help your father." Cuddy hurried off to the bedroom.

"I'm coming." House was actually sitting on the edge of the bed.

"With lightening speed I see." Cuddy brought him a clean pair of shoes.

"She taught him to do that didn't she?" House saw the proud humor on Cuddy's face.

"Oh, I don't think so." Cuddy turned her head so he couldn't see her smiling. She pretended to be fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Do we have to stay at this thing all night? And by we I mean me."

"I know what you mean, and yes WE do. As long as our daughter wants us to stay."

House groaned.

"Why? Why would she want us to suffer like this?" He put on his shoes.

"Because she's evil House. She's your spawn after all." Cuddy turned back around and walked over to him. "Because she's proud of her first year in Winchester and she wants to show off."

House wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Vala's moving in with Wilson." He pulled her between his legs.

"Oh."

"You didn't know." House had to be sure.

"No."

"What do you think?" Her expression had intrigued him.

"I think we're going to be late if we don't leave now." She tried unsuccessfully to pull out of his arms.

"That wasn't my question." He pulled her tighter, so that her back arched toward him.

She finally gave in and sat on his good leg. "I don't know. They seem happy."

"Yeah, SEEM happy."

"House, sometimes people who seem happy actually are happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." She thought for a moment. "Though I'd be even happier if we made it to Lizzie's graduation on time."

"Nicely played." House looked at her proudly. Hmm. Maybe Wilson could use a Cuddy in his life. There was no way he was going to get Lisa, so he might as well take Vala.

Cuddy rose to her feet and took both House's hands in hers. "Now, we've to somewhere very important to be." She pulled House up off the bed and walked him into the living room.

"Finally," Lizzie said, half frantic. "I thought you two were doing dirty things to each other and we would NEVER get out of here." Lizzie grabbed her fathers hand and pulled him to the door. He shot a desperate look at his wife, who shrugged and smiled uncomfortably.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN**

Mr. Dubin was in panic mode by the time Lizzie arrived backstage. "Where have you been? We're on next."

"I'm only in the chorus Mr. Dubin. No need to get all worked up." Lizzie sauntered into the dressing room to change. She burst out laughing when she saw Micah and Persia in their Munchkin costumes. "You two...look..."

"Shut up and get dressed. "Micah shoved a green mass of clothing at Lizzie.

"If you think I'm wearing..." Lizzie was still laughing at them, as she burned the image into her memory. This was a keeper.

"If you think I'm letting you get out of this you're nuts!" Even with a sunflower bobbing around on her head, Micah's threat was menacing. Lizzie ran into one of the small stalls and changed.

She could hear Jordiss begin singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow from stage, and felt chills. The girl was that good.

Because of the amount of things going on that night, the play had been incredibly shortened. So right after Jordiss's song, the Munchkins had to get on stage. They quickly welcomed her to Munchkin land and performed their scripted ooing and ahhing as Good Witch Gina Maria took the stage. Then they hurried off to change.

Lizzie saw Keeley sitting in the makeup chair. Her face was all green and warty, and the big long nose was just being put on.

"I don't see any difference." Micah looked in the mirror at Keeley. "Aren't they going to put some makeup on you?"

"Shut up!" Keeley screamed rather hysterically.

"What's wrong? Afraid people are going to realize you're not actually acting?" Lizzie came up on the other side of the green girl.

Keeley fumed. "I'll get you Lizzie House..."

"And my little dog too?" Lizzie asked mockingly.

Micah laughed along with her friend as they walked away. Suddenly she stopped. "Hey, wait. Am I supposed to be your little dog?"

Lizzie looked at her seriously for a moment, then erupted into laughter.

Dubin hurried after them, pushing them into the dressing room and shushing them along the way.

"Hey, where's Persia?" Lizzie looked behind them.

"Probably sucking up to Keeley." Micah began to change in the middle of the room.

"Why would she do that?" Lizzie grabbed her next costume and hurried into one of the small dressing stalls.

"She always does this time of year. Keeley's big end of year party is coming and..."

"Yeah, but we're all invited to that, aren't we?"

"Yeah. But Keeley gives the people she likes these really nice gifts, and Persia thinks if she sucks up to her, she'll get one."

"Nice gifts?"

"Yeah. Last year she took them to see The Lion King Musical on Broadway. Front row tickets, a night at some fancy hotel. Dinner at Mars."

"Mars?" Lizzie thought she'd heard wrong.

"Some cool restaurant in Manhattan." Micah shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. Her costume was still green but at least it was more elegant and formfitting. Clearly it was better to be an Ozonian than a Munchkin.

"Wow." Lizzie hadn't really thought about how rich her friends were. She always assumed they were pretty much like her. But her parents could never have afforded to take her and her friends to a Broadway play and fancy dinner and night in an expensive hotel. At least she didn't think they could, and she doubted they ever would.

"Yeah, well, Keeley thinks that having money makes her special. Jordiss is the only one with more money than her, but she doesn't really flaunt it the way Keeley does."

"How much do they have?" Lizzie found this all fascinating. She came out of her little dressing stall and looked in the mirror beside Micah. They had really become best friends in the past few months. She felt like she could trust Micah with anything.

"I don't know." Micah shrugged and started putting her clothes back in her bag. "A few million."

Lizzie blinked repeatedly. The casual way Micah said it betrayed the fact that she too must have millions. "Millions!?"

"Yeah. I'm sure their net worth is much higher, but Mr. Winchester comes from OLD money, and his wife runs a successful magazine. I think she's from money too, but Jeremy doesn't talk about her much, and I don't really believe anything Keeley says, so who knows."

"Oh, thanks." Lizzie noticed that Micah had put her clothes away too. "Are you rich too?"

"I guess." Micah seemed surprised by the question. "You have to be to get into Winchester. It's a really expensive school."

"It is?" Lizzie frowned. Her parents hadn't told her any of this.

"Yeah. Unless you're on scholarship like Clayton. He's so smart most schools would pay him to attend."

"I'm not that smart." Lizzie made a face.

"I bet you are." Micah said reassuringly.

"I'm not that rich either." Lizzie frowned.

"Oh." Micah was surprised. "I guess I never really thought about it. It's the uniforms, you know, make us all equal. And Mr. Winchester doesn't allow fancy jewelry at school. Says we should be more worried about what we're learning than what we're wearing."

"Girls! Girls!" There was a frantic clapping as Dubin stepped into the room. "Hurry to stage. You're on next." He pushed them toward the stage excitedly. Lizzie was sure this night was going to give him an aneurism. Though to be honest she's surprised he hadn't had one already.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT**

Lizzie groaned as Vala once again burst into uncontrollable applause when she walked on stage. She knew her aunt was only trying to be supportive, but really, Lizzie was only an Emerald City townie. Nothing special.

Wilson perked up, his camcorder zooming in on his dark haired pseudo-niece.

"What is he doing that for?" House moaned.

"He's capturing the moment House. That's what some people do." Cuddy explained.

House looked around. A few dozen women sat beside men with one eye stuck to the end of some of the highest end recorders he'd ever seen. It was like a technology convention. "My father recorded me once." House sounded a bit sad. "It was the day I lost the big karate tournament in Kyoto. Proudest day of his life no doubt."

"House," Cuddy sounded like she'd love to hear the story, just not right now while her daughter was performing her first ever play.

"Right, it's not about me." House crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. It was never about him anymore.

"Oh!" Vala exclaimed as one kid went tumbling on the stage.

Cuddy and House looked up quickly, searching for their daughter. It wasn't her.

Lizzie bit both her lips to stop from laughing at Keeley's rather ungracious entrance from stage left.

"You pushed me!" Keeley screamed to someone offstage. "You pushed me!" She stormed off the stage in her long black robe and high pointy hat. Her green face was turning a strange color of greenish red.

Lizzie looked out into the confused audience, then at Mr. Dubin who was ringing his hands nervously. Then she looked over to fellow Emerald Cityer Micah and grinned maniacally. She stepped forward and pointed toward where Keeley had just stormed off.

"The Witch!"

Micah stepped forward next to her. "That was the Wicked Witch of the West?" She sounded amused.

"Why yes," Lizzie said in her loud stage voice.

"What a disappointment." Micah shook her head theatrically.

"I thought she'd be more...intimidating." Lizzie tried not to laugh as she saw Mr. Dubin's head about ready to explode. He was torn between trying to coax Keeley back onstage and wanting to pull Lizzie and Micah off it.

"Yeah, she seemed a bit of a wet fish to me."

Micah wrinkled her nose. "Is THAT what I smelled?"

The audience burst into laughter. All but one rather sharp faced woman with an expression like she was sucking on a lemon. Her tight face turned to the much more jovial face of the boisterous and pleasantly large Mr. Winchester. "I'm going to check on our daughter," she said accusingly. Truman barely looked up as she stood and walked off.

"Fellow residents of Emerald City," Lizzie called out around her. Clayton, Persia and Micah gathered round. Paige glared at them, then ran off stage to beg Mr. Dubin to do something.

"They're ruining the play!" Lizzie heard her say from the wings. Lizzie just smiled and carried on.

"I think that if we band together, we can take out this so called Wicked Witch. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Micah shouted loudly.

"Me too!" Clayton had been hesitant at first, but he was so rarely included in anything that he was ready to take up arms with his new friends.

"Uh...okay." Persia was looking nervously into the audience. Her parents were going to be so disappointed in her. She just knew it.

"Wait!" Jeremy came out in his Wizard costume, his arms raised high above his head to stop them from charging at him. "Wait! There is another way." He turned toward the area where Keeley had vanished and raised his wand. It wasn't a prop but a ruler he'd found backstage when Lizzie started her mutiny. "Aveda Kedevra." He waved his wand toward stage left. "There, she's dead."

"She's dead?" Lizzie looked around in exaggerated awe.

"The witch...is dead?" Micah had a big grin on her face.

She and Lizzie looked at each other for a moment, each thinking the same thing. They both smiled, took a deep breath and broke into song. "Ding dong the witch is dead..."

"Which old witch?" Lizzie asked.

"The Ugly old Wicked Witch." Micah answered.

Keeley came stomping out on stage again and stopped Lizzie and Micah's dance. "I'm not dead!" She had her hands on her hips. Her witche's hat was off, but she was still in the long black robe and her face was still green, except at the hairline, where the hat had been covering her skin. Her blonde hair fell down her back making for a strange looking witch.

"She's alive!" Lizzie gasped and clutched her chest.

"Yes, and I'm going to put a curse on both of you." Keeley snarled.

Off stage Lizzie could see Mr. Dubin arguing with Mrs. Winchester.

"Ha! You couldn't curse a fly." Lizzie jumped out of the way as Keeley pointed at her.

Dubin was now pleading with the headmaster's wife, his hands clutched before him in desperation.

"I can curse you Lizzie House!" Keeley's voice had turned threatening.

"Can she curse me?" Lizzie turned and looked at Micah and snickered.

"Oh, I doubt it. She can't even pass math."

"Why...you..." Keeley lunged at Micah as the curtain finally dropped on Mr. Dubin's fourth grade rendition of the Wizard of Oz.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE  
**

Jeremy grabbed his sister and pulled her back. Keeley struggled but he'd pinned her arms so there wasn't much she could do.

Mrs. Winchester was the first to come running out. "Let go of your sister!" She bore down on Jeremy with cold eyes.

"If she agrees not to attack my friends, I will." Jeremy tightened his hold.

"Friends?" Mrs. Winchester looked over at Lizzie and Micah. She flinched under Micah's returned glare. "This...miscreant, and the Jew?" She turned her nose as if smelling something foul.

Lizzie looked at Micah, a confused expression on her face, then back at Mrs. Winchester. "I'm Jewish too," she said proudly.

"That figures." Mrs. Winchester snided.

Mr. Winchester's voice could be heard on stage, announcing the next performance, while slightly older kids in poodles skirts and leather jackets and jeans pushed them off stage.

"What's going on here?" Cuddy met them backstage.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Lizzie ran into her arms.

"We'll talk about that later." Cuddy looked up at Mrs. Winchester with distaste. She'd clearly heard the woman's comments. "Do you have a problem with my daughter Mrs. Winchester?"

Faced with an adult she couldn't pick on, Mrs. Winchester backed down slightly, though she couldn't hide her air of superiority. "Not at all, other than the fact that she's an undisciplined hooligan. Of course, it's not her fault. Children are a product of their environment. The woman snared as House came up behind his wife. He kissed Cuddy on the back of the neck, just to piss the snob off. It worked. Mrs. Winchester looked truly horrified.

Lizzie looked over at Micah, who was standing alone in a corner. She frowned at her friend who looked lost and kind of sad. 'I'm sorry' Lizzie mouthed, fearing she'd gotten Micah into trouble. Micah laughed sadly at her and shook her head.

Mr. Winchester finally came off stage and his face showed dread. "Uh...is everything under control back here?"

"No it is certainly not under control Truman." Mrs. Winchester did not look at her husband with even an ounce of love of desire. She could have been talking to her accountant for all the warmth she showed him right now. "I will not stand by while you continue to show favoritism to your delinquent son."

"He's your son too," Truman mumbled under his breath.

"Your daughter was victimized this evening, and these miscreants did it." Mrs. Winchester pointed all around her, to any kid who was in the vicinity, guilty or not. "What are you going to do about it?"

Truman looked weary and suddenly very old. Lizzie wanted to run up and throw her arms around him. He looked like he needed a hug badly, but she remained by her mothers side.

"I'm going to find out what happened is what I'm going to do. Go back out front Lauren, I'll take it from here."

Lauren Winchester huffed, then turned and clicked away in her alligator Feragamo's.

"Now, Keeley, tell me what happened." Truman decided to start with her, just to appease his wife, whom he knew would get a blow by blow account of what he did after she left.

"Someone tripped me as I was coming onstage." She narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, Jeremy and Micah. The rest of the kids had scattered.

"Really?" Truman thought about this. "But Lizzie and Micah were both on stage at the time, so it couldn't have been either of them. Jeremy?"

"I was in the makeup room, getting ready. You can ask Mr. Dubin."

Truman straightened up and looked around. "Where is Mr. Dubin?"

"He quit." Keeley informed him triumphantly.

"What? He what?"

"He quit. He said he wasn't getting paid enough to deal with the likes of THEM!" She pointed at Lizzie and Micah. "So he left."

"Oh." Truman felt an odd combination of relief and dread. He'd never really liked Dubin much, but now he was going to have to find a new teacher by start of next year. He hated interviewing new teachers. They were always so overeager. "Well, it's unlikely that your brother tripped you, so who do you think did it?"

Keeley started to turn red again under the green. "I..." she hadn't thought of who might have tripped her, just that someone must have.

"Do you think it's possible you might have tripped on this costume? It does seem a bit too long." Truman picked up the bottom of her robe to demonstrate that there was clearly enough material to trip over.

"I..." Keeley was fuming mad. If she tripped she couldn't blame anyone for her embarrassment.

"I do believe that's what happened." Truman looked around. The others seemed to agree. "It's not your fault Keeley." He knew what she was thinking. "Whoever made the costume didn't take the hem up high enough." The costumes were made by an outside source, whoever they were, they would never even know they took the blame.

"I guess." Keeley sniffled. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, I think it's best. And hold up the robes so you don't get hurt again." Truman called after her as Keeley turned and nearly ran into the dressing room.

"You did good dad." Jeremy came and put his hand on his fathers arm. It was as high up as he could reach comfortably. "I think she'll move on. After a rant to her friends about the evil seamstress." Jeremy started to laugh.

"Yes, but will your mother?"

Lizzie walked over to Micah and sat down on the bench beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Micah seemed okay, but not great.

"Are you upset about that Jewish comment?"

"No."

"You shouldn't be. I'm Jewish too, well, my mom is, so technically I think that means I am."

"Yeah." Micah looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on Micah, what's wrong?" Lizzie could feel her friends sadness.

"Look around Lizzie. Your Mom and Dad came to support you, Mr. Winchester came to sort things out, even the Wicked Winchester of the West Hamptons came to act all bitchy and superior."

"So?" Lizzie wasn't quite getting it.

"Do you see my parents?"

It hadn't hit Lizzie till that moment. "Oh."

"Yeah. They had tickets to a charity benefit in Manhattan. Said that an appearance there would mean a lot of money, and since I didn't have a speaking role, would I mind if they didn't come."

"You should have said you minded."

"I don't, really...anymore. I'm used to it."

"I thought you had great parents."

"I have a great nanny. And my driver, Jones, is really sweet. He and cook threw me the nicest birthday party last year."

"You have a nanny? And a cook and a driver?" Lizzie was in awe. Micah never really talked about her family or her home life. Lizzie just assumed it was like hers.

"It's not the same though, is it? It's not like having your mother and father."

"I guess not." Lizzie frowned. "You wanna sleep over tonight?"

"I'd like that. But what about your parents? Aren't you in trouble?"

"You let me worry about them." Lizzie smiled over at her mother and father, who were talking intently with Truman. She had always thought she appreciated them, but now that she'd heard Micah's story, she realized how truly grateful she was to have them both. And to think, she almost didn't have a father.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

Lizzie had no trouble convincing her parents to let Micah stay. She simply lied and said the girls parents asked if it was alright.

Vala and Wilson said their goodbyes and headed off leaving House, Cuddy, Mrs. Pryce and the two girls to pile into their car. Cuddy sat in back with the girls so Mrs. Pryce wouldn't feel squashed.

Micah leaned over and whispered in Lizzie's ear. "Your mom is beautiful."

"I know." Lizzie looked up at her mother who was leaning forward and talking to Mrs. Pryce. "Daddy says I look just like her. Mostly when I'm mad though." Lizzie wondered if that was really the complement she'd taken it as.

Micah giggled. "Thanks for inviting me." She gave her best friend a big hug.

"Mommy won't punish me if you're around. Hopefully she'll forget to by tomorrow."

"Don't count on it." Cuddy leaned back in her seat and smiled at her daughter.

"But Mom..." Lizzie whined.

"Don't but mom me little girl." She laughed lightly. "For the record, you're not getting in trouble. I just want you to promise you won't do that again." Cuddy was as unsure of what 'that' was as Lizzie, but she felt she had to say something and was grateful that Lizzie accepted it at face value.

They dropped Mrs. Pryce off at her house. Cuddy walked her to the door and made sure she got inside safely. "You don't have to," Mrs. Pryce protested, though she was glad Cuddy didn't listen.

House had pulled the car into their driveway, leaving Cuddy to walk the short distance between houses. Lizzie and Micah ran off into the house, but House waited on the porch for his wife, then, with an arm around her waist, walked her over the threshold.

Lizzie took Micah's hand and dragged her into her room. She pointed out other rooms quickly along the way. "That's my aunt's room, actually the guest room, but Aunt Vala's been staying there since...well, she's been staying there for a while." Lizzie hated thinking about what had brought Vala back into her life.

"That's my bathroom. I have to share it with Vala or whatever guest we have, but that's not often, so I got to decorate it and everything. And that over there is Mom and Dad's room." She waved her hand down the hall. "And this...is my room!" She opened the door with a flourish and pointed her friend in.

Micah looked around. It was a much smaller room than hers, but she liked it. The furniture was dark wood, with an almost rustic feel. There was a pirate flag on the wall, next to a poster of Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow. A floor to ceiling book case was filled with books and toys. The entire Harry Potter collection sat on one shelf held up by a brass Hedwig bookend. There was a five foot tall giraffe in one corner of the room, and a cluster of other stuffed animals on the bed, which currently had a Pirates of the Caribbean bedspread on it. If Micah had come a few weeks ago she would have seen the Harry Potter bedspread.

"Nice."

Lizzie remembered Micah's comments about money and felt suddenly insecure. "I'm sure it's not as nice as yours."

"No." Micah said seriously. "It's nicer." She smiled.

"You!" Lizzie tossed a stuffed pink elephant at her friend. "You're just trying to make me feel better. I bet you've got a beautiful bedroom." Lizzie plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, I do. It was decorated by some lady I only met once. I've got Egyptian cotton sheets that match my drapes and rug. I've got artwork on my wall by some artist my mother decided to sponsor. He's supposedly the new Picasso." Micah sounded bored by it all. "What I don't have are posters, and characters on my sheets, and any sense of me."

Lizzie thought this over. The room had sounded nice when Micah started describing it. Now she wasn't so sure. "Why don't you have posters?" Lizzie looked around her walls, which were barely visible under all the posters, photographs, and anything else she'd felt like taping to it.

"It would ruin the ambiance of the room." Micah rolled her eyes. "Mom is determined to get our house into Architectural Digest, and they don't feature rooms with posters on the wall."

"Sounds like a crappy magazine."

"It is." They both laughed.

"Who's that?" Micah picked up a photograph of Lizzie and a dark haired man.

"That's Jack. He was Mommy's boyfriend." Lizzie took the picture and put it back on the shelf, facing away from them.

"Boyfriend?"

"Before her and Daddy got married."

"Oh." Micah processed this. "But I thought Dr. House was your real father?"

"He is." Lizzie had never thought of how strange her family dynamic was. "But they didn't get married for a long time."

"But...?"

"I was a vetro baby."

"A what?"

"The doctor took Daddy's sperm and shoved it into Mommy, and I came out." Lizzie grinned.

"That's gross."

"Hey! That's how they got me!"

"Sorry," Micah tried to stifle her laughter. "But it's still gross."

"Jack gave me the giraffe over there." She pointed over to a slightly slanted, tall stuffed giraffe. She was feeling suddenly nostalgic.

"What happened?"

"He died." Lizzie fought back a tear. She tried not to think about Jack Mirren, the man she adored, the man her mother almost married.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" Lizzie wiped her eyes.

"Sure. So, are you and Jeremy an item yet?"

"What?" Lizzie hit her friend with a pillow.

"Oh, come on, you two were almost inseparable when you got to Winchester."

"He was the only person I knew. He's just a friend." Lizzie blushed a little. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You do you like?" Lizzie giggled girlishly. She and Kaleelah had never really spent time like this, just talking girl talk. It was kind of nice.

"I am focusing on my academics." Micah said haughtily.

"Oh, right, your academics." Lizzie didn't believe her for a second. "Come on, who do you like?"

"I'm not telling."

"You wanted me to tell you."

"Well, yeah. But I'm still not saying." Micah folded her arms over her chest and shut her mouth tight.

"Then I'll guess." Lizzie thought for a moment. "You don't like Jeremy do you?" Micah wrinkled her nose. "What about Erik?" Micah shook her head. "Ben?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Oh My God! McHotness? You like McHotness, don't you?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"That's not an answer."

"No. It's not." Micah got up and started running her finger over the books on the shelf. "You've got a lot of books."

"I like to read."

"Me too." Micah moved on to a pair of speakers that had a small iPod wedged between them. "Got anything good?"

"I think so." Lizzie came over and took the iPod from her friend's hands. That was the one her father had given her as a baby. She didn't like people touching it. "But not on this one." She put it in a drawer and went to her book bag.

"Hey, do you have the new Hanna Montana CD?" Micah looked hopeful.

"Not yet."

"Oh, here." Micah dug in her pocket and pulled out her iPod. She plugged it into Lizzie's speakers and clicked it on.

Music soon filled the room. "You know this song?"

"Yeah. I love it." Lizzie grabbed her hairbrush and ran into the center of the room. Micah looked around and found a flashlight.

They both held their 'microphones' in their hands and bopped around the room singing along to the songs.


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE 

House looked over at Cuddy.

"They're having fun House. Leave it." Cuddy went back to reading the journal she was holding. House turned up the volume on the television.

Without really planning it, Lizzie and Micah began moving in unison. When Micah's hips swayed left, Lizzie's swayed left. When Micah turned around, Lizzie turned around. They were doing great until one turned left and the other right and they slammed into each other. They crashed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You were supposed to turn left," Micah protested.

"No, you were supposed to turn right." Lizzie shot back.

"We have to write this down." Micah ran to her bag and pulled out a pen and paper and started scribbling diagrams with instructions while Lizzie acted out what they'd done. "No, wasn't it turn right, then touch the ground, then swing arms over our heads?"

"I thought it was turn right, touch ground then slide to the right."

"Do it." Micah watched as Lizzie tried it each way. "Oh, yours is much better. We'll do that." She drew it out better than she could have written. "Right, then pop up, swing hips, ooh, flip hair on that bit about "boys think I'm cute". Ooh, that's good."

A few hours past while they worked out their dance routine, then practiced it over and over.

House snarled each time they jumped around in unison. "It's like living with elephants."

"It's not that bad House." Cuddy looked up from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You do realize what time it is, right?" House pointed his watch at her.

"Oh, it's rather late." Cuddy took his hint and got up.

They walked down the hall together, but House continued on to their bedroom while Cuddy stopped at Lizzie's door. She knocked gently, then pushed the door open. "It's time for bed girls."

"We were done anyway." Lizzie was lying on the floor, exhausted from all the dancing. "But tomorrow we have something to show you, you and Daddy. Are Uncle J and Aunt V coming?"

"Uncle J and Aunt V?" Cuddy looked at her daughter.

Lizzie giggled. "That's what I'm calling them now." She looked at Micah.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"It was Micah's idea. She said it was faster."

"Because Jimmy and Vala take so long to say?"

Lizzie thought about it. "Well...it's what I wanna call them."

"Okay. I'm sure they'll love it," Cuddy said sarcastically. "And yes, they'll probably be here for lunch. Now get ready for bed." The girls grumbled. "You can stay up and talk, if you do it quietly. If your father hears you, you'll be in BIG trouble."

"Okay Mommy." Lizzie ran over and hugged and kissed her mother. Micah watched sadly, then, just before Cuddy turned to leave, she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay over." Micah looked up at her, reluctant to let go.

"You're welcome to stay any time, Micah, provided you don't wake up Lizzie's father. He is NOT a happy person when he's been woken up by noisy kids in the middle of the night."

Cuddy left, closing the door behind her.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO**

Lizzie and Micah got ready for bed. Luckily Lizzie had a spare toothbrush, so she gave it to Micah to use. "You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks."

They both crept across the hallway and back to Lizzie's room. She quietly shut the door. "Are you tired?" She whispered.

"No, you?" Micah followed Lizzie into the small bed.

"No." Lizzie shifted over making room for her friend. Her stuffed animals and her beloved Rufus had been relocated to the master suite, despite her father's strong protests.

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, sure. You can trust me." Lizzie's curiosity was peaked.

"What do you think of Persia?"

"Huh?"

"I know the guys really like her, but, I don't know. I just..."

"Think she's fake?" Lizzie finished the thought for her friend.

"Well, yeah. The way she's always sucking up to Keeley. I think, if given the chance, she'd drop us like a used tissue if Keeley asked her to."

"Yeah. I thought so too." Lizzie had never wanted to say anything because she was the new girl, and she didn't want to alienate the first group of friends she'd ever really had. "How long have you all known each other?"

Micah laughed quietly. "We've been in the same class together since Kindergarten. The whole lot of us. Except Ben. He joined us in second grade when Molly Keegan died in a car accident."

"What?" Lizzie threw her hands over her mouth. She'd been loud in her surprised exclamation.

"Molly Keegan was in our class. She and her parents were driving home from a party; they say her dad had been drinking. He crashed into a guardrail. He's the only one who survived."

Lizzie was frowning. "Wow. I didn't realize..."

"It was horrible, when it happened. We got a week off from classes, but all we really wanted to do was hang out with each other. You know, know that we were all safe? Mary was one of the Populars, but she was a nice girl, not like the Cerberus. She was only popular I think because her mother and Jeremy's mother were sorority sisters or something like that."

"Jordiss seems nice?" Lizzie was nervous about bringing it up, but this seemed a good enough time.

"Yeah." Micah's face lit up. "She's really nice. She used to hang with us more, but, well, she's the richest girl in school, and Keeley just had to have her in her club. I don't think they really like each other, but that's the way the Populars are. They're only together because they're rich."

"But you're rich?"

Micah laughed. "My parents are rich, but yeah, you're right. My family has more money than the Winchesters, but I don't think that's a good reason to pick your friends. I think my parents are disappointed. They want me to be a society girl. They probably want to throw me a coming out party, but if I come out, it's not going to be the kind they want." Micah laughed to herself.

Lizzie furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered...if you really like boys?"

"No."

"I have. I mean, I do. I really like boys. I think I like them in that way, you know? But then...look, this is a secret. My deepest darkest secret. You can't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not." Lizzie felt the importance of what Micah was about to tell her. "I'll tell you mine too, that way, we'll be even, okay?"

"Okay." Micah was so glad Lizzie was her friend. "I think I'm in love with Jordiss Davenport."

"What?" Lizzie covered her mouth again, and Micah helped. They fell over laughing and listening for the angry footsteps of Lizzie's father. When none came, they both relaxed a bit. "What?" Lizzie asked again, more quietly.

"You're not freaked out are you?"

"No. No." Lizzie liked to think she was a very open minded girl. "Just... How do you know?"

"I don't, really. It's just a feeling." Micah felt very exposed, very vulnerable. She now regretted saying it. "You tell me your secret now."

"It's not as interesting as yours." Lizzie felt a little embarrassed by her secret now.

"Say it anyway. Then we'll be secret sisters, forever."

"Okay, but it's kind of stupid." Lizzie looked at her hands. "I'm in love with Mr. Winchester." Lizzie hid her face in her hands. She was turning bright red.

Micah had to bury her head in her pillow to stifle her laughter. When she got hold of herself, she came up for air. "Really? The headmaster Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah. Jeremy's dad." Lizzie cringed. She'd never actually said it out loud, to another person. It sounded so silly to say it.

"Wow. Why?" Micah tried to imagine Truman Winchester in a romantic way. She tried to imagine kissing him. "Ewe!"

"He's sweet." Lizzie defended her man.

"He's OLD."

"So? Jordiss is a GIRL." Lizzie shot back; then hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"Well at least she's not an OLD girl."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"I would, but you might like it."

"You're a horrible, horrible friend Lizzie House." Micah's tone betrayed her taunt.

"You love me anyway." Lizzie teased.

"Yeah. I've got awful taste in friends."

"Yeah, well I've got GREAT taste in friends." Lizzie threw her arms around Micah's neck and gave her a peck on the cheek. She quickly pulled away. "I don't like you in that way though."

Micah snickered. "I know Lizzie. I just want you to be my friend."

"You got it." Lizzie placed her head on the pillow next to Micah's; her arm was locked in her friends arm. "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." Micah leaned her head closer to Lizzie's.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE  
**

House woke the next morning to lots of girlish giggling and the unappealing chatter of children. He groaned and rolled over. His arm fell across an empty bed. He grumbled and pulled himself up. "Cuddy!" He called out.

Lizzie and Micah laughed, heads together, at the kitchen table. "Dad wants you," Lizzie informed her mother.

"I heard." Cuddy didn't rush to his side.

"CUDDY!" House bellowed.

"What's wrong with him?" Micah whispered to Lizzie.

"Nothing." Lizzie snickered. "He's just lazy, and doesn't like kids."

"Lizzie, he loves you very much." Cuddy corrected her quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm different. He's stuck with me."

"So you're saying he doesn't like me?" Micah accused jokingly.

"Probably not," Lizzie answered.

"You want me to go see what's wrong with him then?" Micah asked, a glint in her eyes.

For just a moment Lizzie thought to take her up on the offer, but she liked Micah too much to go through with it. "No. He wants Mommy." Lizzie looked at her mother's back. Cuddy was making a conscious effort not to turn around. "Mommy, Daddy needs you."

"What Daddy needs," the man said from the doorway, "is a nice quiet, child free House, but Mommy wouldn't let me trade you in for a Ferrari, so I guess I'll never get what I want." He hobbled over to his wife and kissed the back of her neck while squeezing her backside. "Morning dear," he snided.

"Coffee?" She handed him a freshly poured cup.

"When are Aunt V and Uncle J coming?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"It's only..." House looked at the wall clock, which read eleven. "Oh." Lizzie and Micah laughed again.

"They'll be here soon." Cuddy said calmly.

Finished with their cereal, the two girls ran into the living room to rehearse.

"What's with them?" House looked disgustedly amused.

"They're putting on some kind of show for us." Cuddy walked over and sat next to her husband. He was reading the paper. She sipped her coffee and read over his shoulder.

"I hope it's nothing like the play last night."

"I doubt it will be."

The doorbell rang about a half hour later. Lizzie nearly tripped over the rug rushing to answer it. "Aunt Vala! Uncle Jimmy!" she rushed to hug each of them. Micah stood behind her awkwardly.

"Who's your friend?" Wilson asked, looking into Micah's eager eyes. He smiled down at her and asked, "Do you do hugs?"

Micah nodded excitedly and threw her arms around the strange man as Lizzie made introductions. Not to be outdone, Vala wrapped the girl in a second hug, just as welcome as the first.

"Sit down, everybody sit down." Lizzie guided Wilson to the couch, hoping everyone else would follow suit. Vala did, sitting close beside Wilson, holding his hand on her knee. Cuddy came in from the kitchen and sat in a chair. House was no where to be seen.

"Daddy!" Lizzie called, rushing into the kitchen. She found him still reading his paper. "Daddy, you have to come to the living room now."

"I'm reading."

"You can read later."

"I can go to the living room later."

"You will miss the show."

"Exactly!" House smirked behind the paper.

"Come on Daddy!" Lizzie tugged at his arm.

"What's it worth to you?" House put down his paper.

"Ten bucks!"

"I don't want your money."

"A hug?" Lizzie didn't expect that to work.

"You're joking, right?"

"I will convince Mommy to let you stay home next time she wants to go to some event. I'll pretend to be sick."

"You've got yourself a deal." House pulled himself out of his seat and headed for the living room. He sat down across from his wife. She became instantly suspicious of his chipper mood.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen..."

"She's using those terms loosely," House teased.

"Shhhh." His wife scolded.

Lizzie glared at her father, cleared her throat, then continued. "Micah and Lizzie, the dancing sensations..." House opened his mouth to speak, but got twin glares from his wife and daughter, so pretended to yawn instead. "would like to present you with an original dance for your enjoyment."

Micah flipped on the iPod and the music began. House covered his ears to avoid the teen singing sensation, but no one paid him any attention, so he put his hands back down.

Lizzie and Micah performed a flawless routine, and received a hearty round of applause. Even House applauded their performance, mostly for fear of his wife's wrath.

"Thank you, thank you," the two girls bowed over and over.

"Lizzie, that was wonderful." Vala was the first to get up and give them both a big hug. "I haven't seen dancing that beautiful since I was a guest at the Raja's wedding where a dozen of his most talented harem girls performed the dance of the seven veils."

"Uh, thanks." Lizzie was pretty sure it was a complement. Micah giggled.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR**

Later that day Wilson and Vala took the girls to the movies, then to the mall. When the time came to bring Micah home, all joy left her face. She gave Wilson directions to her house. Lizzie stared out the window as the homes they past grew bigger and bigger.

Micah pointed to a long driveway. Wilson turned in, trying not to be as awestruck as his niece, and kept driving.

The house finally came into view. A large Colonial estate. It had many similarities to Wilson's own colonial style home, but even those were larger and more abundant on the Kirshner house. "Wow!" Lizzie said, her jaw hanging open.

"It's my mothers pride and joy," Micah said, emotionless.

"It's just a home," Vala shrugged. She'd been in the palace's of the mighty.

"It's just a house," Micah corrected. Nothing about the place felt homey.

They got out and walked to the door as a group. Micah pushed open the door and led them inside. "You want a tour?" She figured they would. Everybody did.

A young woman in a maid's uniform of dull grey dress and white apron approached them. "You have been missed."

"Yeah, right." Micah said doubtfully.

"Now, now, Miss Micah, you're parents were really worried about you, running off without a word."

"They noticed?"

"I thought you said..." Wilson felt a tug on his arm and saw Lizzie's warning eyes looking up at him, so he shut up.

"Of course they noticed. Your mother was frantic." The woman kept dusting as she spoke.

An older, overly face lifted woman walked in. She smiled at Micah weakly as she headed out the door with her tennis racket.

"Who was that?" Lizzie watched as the door slowly shut on the silent, mysterious woman.

"That was my mother," Micah said with a tinge of contempt. "She looked really worried Carlotta." The maid blushed and quickly dusted her way through the dining room door.

"Oh." Lizzie made a face.

"She's late for her tennis lesson." There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where's your father?" Wilson felt for the girl.

"Working; he's always working." Micah showed them around the house. She gave a tour like a professional. She'd had to follow her mother through the house enough times to know the spiel by heart.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Keeley's party." Micah looked at Lizzie like she never wanted the girl to leave.

"Yeah, guess so." Lizzie gave Micah a big hug, then turned to leave.

Micah watched as Lizzie, Wilson and Vala walked down the drive to their car. She would have given anything to go with them, the big house, the fancy education, everything she owned. She wiped her eyes as she closed the door and headed up to her large designer bedroom.


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE**

Lizzie stood in front of the Winchester mansion impatiently. Her parents said they'd be there in twenty minutes. It had already been a half an hour. Jordiss came over and sat beside her. "Sorry about Keeley. She's kinda awful."

"No kidding." Lizzie wiped away a tear.

"If it makes you feel better, after you left Micah punched her in the face." Jordiss handed Lizzie a napkin she'd brought from the picnic.

Lizzie took it, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Did she?"

"Yeah." Jordiss was smiling too. "Micah's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She's a good friend." Lizzie sniffled and blew her nose in the napkin. "Where is she?" Lizzie looked around. All her other friends had left, saying their goodbyes as they went, but she hadn't seen Micah.

"Mr. Winchester took her into the house, told his shrew of a wife that he'd deal with her."

"He's going to punish her?" Lizzie's heart sunk.

Jordiss laughed. "I doubt it. He can't stand Keeley."

"But she's his daughter."

"I know. But think about it, he's with her ALL the time. He's got more reason to hate her than anyone."

"I guess." Lizzie felt a laugh escape from her lips. "But how'd she get like that?"

"You met her mother, right?" Jordiss distorted her pretty face.

"Good point." Lizzie laughed. It felt good to laugh. After Keeley revealed every one of her secrets, she didn't think she'd ever laugh again.

Jordiss put her arm around Lizzie. "Look, no one who matters is taking what she said seriously."

"But how'd she know?" Lizzie's eyes grew wide.

"You mean that stuff was true?" Jordiss was surprised, but not in a bad way.

Lizzie looked like she was about to cry again.

"I don't care, one way or another, you're worth ten of Keeley Winchester. I just wonder…you didn't tell her that stuff did you?"

"NEVER!" Lizzie stood up to emphasize her point.

"Well, someone must have…unless…you don't have a diary she could have…no. If she had your diary she would have showed it to everyone."

"Oh, that makes me feel better."

"Sorry." Jordiss looked down the road. "I think you're parents are here."

Lizzie looked at her mothers old BMW. "Yeah, that's them." She hopped off the stone wall she was sitting on. "Well, I'll see you. Have a good summer."

"You too. See you next year." Jordiss watched as Lizzie left. She was a nice girl, smart too. Maybe it was time for a change.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER EIGHTY SIX**

"How was the picnic?" Cuddy asked as her daughter climbed into the back seat.

"Horrible." Lizzie folded her arms over her chest and harrumphed loudly.

"Told you," House leaned toward his wife.

"Shut up House." She sounded much more comforting when she spoke again to her daughter. "Is it something you want to talk about?"

"No." Lizzie looked out the window.

"Told…"

"Shut up House!"

House harrumphed and turned to look out his window. Cuddy just smiled and kept driving.

Lizzie's mind raced with what, if anything to tell her parents. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want a lot of 'we understand how you feel' and 'don't care about what other kids think' stuff right now. She just needed to vent, and she knew exactly who she would like to vent to.

The rest of the ride was silent. House turned up the radio and for once Cuddy didn't protest. It was clear her daughter needed time to herself.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, Lizzie unbuckled and rushed to the door. She had to wait for her parents to slowly make their way up the front walk and let her in, then she rushed to her room, throwing a "thanks for picking me up" over her shoulder as she went.

She slammed her door shut a little louder than she'd meant to, and flopped onto her bed in tears. Everyone knew her secrets, they knew she had a crush on the headmaster, they knew she'd almost kissed Erik in the music room, they knew she was born out of wedlock, they knew everything. How could they? How could Keeley have found out anything?

Lizzie heard a scratch at the door and rushed to open it. Rufus ran into her arms and licked her face excitedly. "Oh Rufus, you were right, I never should have gone to that stupid party." She dragged the comforting dog to the bed and curled up against him. She could feel his welcome heat and immediately started to feel better.

"Keeley knew all about me, that spoiled, selfish, self involved little brat KNEW. She knew stuff I only told my friends. She knew stuff I never told my friends. She even knew about me and Kaleelah getting kicked out of school. She called me a delinquent!" Rufus nuzzled her hand with his wet nose. "She had no business saying all that. And now everybody knows I like Mr. Winchester! That's so embarrassing!"

Cuddy walked down the hallway and took her husband gently by the arm. "Come on House, leave her alone." She pulled her husband away from the girl's room.

House shrugged. "She's talking too soft anyway. I can't hear a thing."

"Great." Cuddy dragged him into the living room. "If she wants us to know what happened, she'll tell us."

"Women!" House huffed.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck tightly and kissed the top of his wrinkled head. "I'll get her back, I will. I don't care what it takes; I'm going to make her pay for being so mean." It was a somewhat empty threat. Lizzie had no idea how to get revenge, and mostly hoped that by next fall everyone forgot all about that stupid pool party.

Lizzie heard her computer chime out. She lifted her head to look. Jeremy's icon was smiling back at her.

"You ok?" he had written.

She got up and sat in front of her computer. "I think I'll live."

"Well, dad just gave KL an earful. Seems she went through his office, that's how she found out stuff about u."

"Really?" That couldn't be the only way though. Unless Mr. Winchester knew she liked him and had put it in her permanent file. She blushed even though no one could see her.

"Yeah. It's just like her 2. She's soooooo jealous of U."

"Of me?"

"Duh! Dad likes u better than her. "

"He does not."

"Wouldn't u?"

"Don't be mean J."

"I'm not. Really. He doesn't like her much. He used to, when we were babies. But not after step monster got hold of her."

Lizzie stared at her monitor, blinking.

"O didn't I tell you about that?"

"NO!"

"Yeah, she's our step. Dad doesn't talk about mom much. She left him."

"Oh."

"I thought u knew."

"No."

"Oops. "

"Did M get in a lot of trouble?"

"Nah. Dad called her parents, but they're off in Europe somewhere."

Lizzie turned toward her door. "BRB. Dinner."

"I gotta run too. Talk later." The screen went blank.

Lizzie thought about what Jeremy had told her over dinner. If she told her mother, she'd say she should give Keeley a break, because she lost her mother. If she told her father, well, who knows what would come out of his mouth, so she stayed quiet.

Cuddy looked at House, then at Lizzie, then plastered a smile on her face. "I thought we could go shopping next weekend. Get some new clothes for the cruise?"

Lizzie smiled. "That sounds fun."

House looked concerned. "You're taking Vala, right?"

"I wasn't going to," Cuddy answered, worried.

"It wasn't really a question."

"House?"

"Wilson and I are going to see Grave Digger next weekend, and if you don't do something with your sister, she's going to insist on coming, and if she comes, I'm going to insist on having you there too and…"

Lizzie could see where this was going. "It'll be fun if Aunt Vala joins us." She wanted to spare her mother the torture of the monster truck show.

"Not Aunt V?" House snided.

"No." Lizzie wrinkled her nose. She'd forgotten about calling them Aunt V and Uncle J long ago, as kids so often did, she was over it.

"Fine. I'll call Vala tomorrow."

Now that the flood gates had been opened, Lizzie spent the rest of dinner rambling on about the cruise, much to her parents' relief.


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER EIGHTY SEVEN 

Vala was more than happy to join the ladies in a day of shopping. They set out early the following Saturday. Lizzie had recovered from her embarrassment as each of her friends IMed her and showed their support. Even Jordiss gave her a call to make sure she was okay. That was very nice of her. The only friend she hadn't heard from yet was Persia, but she knew she was away at some island or something for the first half of the summer.

House was happy to have man time with Wilson. It had been far too long since the two friends had hung out alone together. "You're finally free of the old ball and chain." House teased as he watched Wilson pay for their chilidogs.

"She's not a ball and chain." Wilson protested.

"Right." House took his dog and drenched it in ketchup and mustard.

"Isn't there enough crap on that thing for you?" Wilson headed off toward their seats.

"Are you kidding?" House was like a boy at his first ballgame, excitement in his eyes, a new Grave Digger hat on his head. He practically pranced off after Wilson.

"Anyway, I've been thinking, about Vala..."

"About making her wife number four? I'm warning you now, you screw her up like you did the others, and I'm going to have to get all big bad brother in law on your arse."

"I won't mess her up." Wilson frowned. "I..."

"You're dumping her." House could see it in his eyes. "She's not needy enough for you."

"I'm not dumping her!" Wilson knew he'd started wrong, and now House was jumping to all kinds of conclusions. "She doesn't want to get married. Says it goes against everything she believes in."

"Oh." House hid a frown behind a mouth full of chili and processed meat. "Then I don't see any problem."

"I should have known you wouldn't." Wilson looked out over the arena. The preshow was about to start.

Vala cornered Cuddy in Limited Too, while Lizzie tried on countless outfits, and in and out of the dressing room to show them off.

"Don't hate me..." she began. Cuddy groaned, knowing no good conversation started with those words. "But I turned down Wilson's marriage proposal."

"Why?" Cuddy smiled as Lizzie ran out in a pair of jean shorts and a cute little floral top that matched the ruffle on the edge of the shorts.

"You and I both know it's going to end." Vala smiled at her niece as she ran back into the dressing room, happy with their approval.

"You don't know that Vala. If you love each other..."

"Mother and father loved each other, and look how well that turned out."

"Oh, Vala, you can't use that as an example. They would still be together if..." She had fallen right into that one.

"If I hadn't been born?" Vala finished rather snottily.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Nothing lasts forever Lisa. That's the point."

"So what? That's all the more reason to grab some happiness while you can."

"And end up breaking his heart? Greg will hate me, and he'll nag and nag until you hate me too," she saw her sister about to protest, "or will pretend to, just to shut him up. It'll result in the same thing. You'll live your life, and I'll go off and live mine."

"It won't be like that." Cuddy finally managed to protest.

"You know him. How can you say it won't be like that?"

Both women stopped talking as Lizzie ran out in a beautiful blue dress with a lace overlay.

"Isn't that a bit...fancy?"

"There's sure to be a fancy dinner night. There always are on cruises. Persia told me."

"This cruise isn't really like that. It's more family friendly." Cuddy smiled weakly.

"Oh." Lizzie was visibly disappointed. She loved the dress.

"I'll tell you what, you can buy one fancy dress, but we'll leave it home for a special occasion. There's no need to pack it and get it all wrinkled."

Lizzie thought about it. "Okay." It sounded like a sweet deal. She ran back into the dressing room.

"Vala, do you love Wilson?"

"I...yes...I think so?"

"You don't sound sure." This could be a problem.

"I've never..."

"Just tell him you need time." Cuddy sympathized with her little sister. "Don't give up on him until you're sure."

Lizzie came out in a swimsuit. It was a bit more revealing than Cuddy would allow, so she sent her right back into the dressing room. "One piece only," she warned her daughter.

House jumped up in his seat, his cane held high above his head. "Crush 'em!" He shouted loudly as Wilson whooped and hollered next to him.

"I've never been turned down before," Wilson whined.

"I find that hard to believe." House sat back down and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, well, believe it. I'm a player." Wilson half smiled.

"Right. If the game's shuffleboard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wilson looked at him.

"Go Grave Digger!" House jumped up again and shouted.

"She said she didn't want to be tied down." Wilson sulked.

"Funny, her sister says the exact opposite to me all the time." House grinned.

"Shut up! We're not talking about your sex life, for a change." Wilson chomped on a French Fry. "This is serious."

"Only because you're making it serious." House rolled his eyes and sat down again. "Stop being such a girl."

"I'm not a girl."

"She's sleeping with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she cooks and cleans your house, right?"

"Well, she cooks, I clean."

"Close enough." House shook his head in disgust. "You've got it made. You're getting laid, and fed, and you don't even have to marry her. What are you complaining about?"

"I want to marry her House."

"Cause you're a girl."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are Lizzie," Cuddy looked through the pile of clothes draped over her daughters arm.

"But I NEED them all." Lizzie bratted.

"You do not need three bathing suits. You have more shirts at home than you wear, and you are going to grow out of all these clothes before the end of the year. So you ARE going to put some things back." Cuddy's patience was thin. Between Vala's angst and Lizzie's borderline tantrum, she was ready to call it a day.

"Whatever." Lizzie snotted.

"Don't you dare whatever me young lady." Cuddy winced. She'd become her father. Lizzie turned to storm off. "Come here Lizzie."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Lizzie grumbled under her breath as she stomped over to her mother. "What?" She snapped.

Cuddy knelt down in front of her. "You don't really need all these clothes." She put the clothes aside. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing." Lizzie folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Lizzie?" Cuddy stood and stared at her, remaining as calm as she could.

Lizzie couldn't look her mother in the eye. She looked down at her feet, then over her mothers shoulder at her aunt.

"I'll buy her a few things." Vala said, trying to be helpful.

"That's not the point Vala," Cuddy snapped. "Lizzie, why the sudden need for so many expensive things?"

"I..."

"If you can narrow it down to under $150, I will buy what you pick, if not, then we can try another time." Cuddy stood up.

Lizzie looked over all the things she had picked out. Jordiss had a skirt like the denim one. She really thought it was cute. She held it up, turning it over, holding it up to her to see how it looked in the mirror.

"Isn't that a little short?" Cuddy asked, just like a mother. "How are you going to sit in that thing?"

Vala laughed. She had a skirt just like it, and it wasn't that long ago that Lisa herself wore micro mini's with colored tights and fishnets. Cuddy shot her a glare and she abruptly stopped laughing.

Lizzie looked at the skirt again. It was awful short. She wouldn't ever be able to bend over in it. She put it aside, then looked at the cute pair of jeans with the butterfly pockets. She had seen a picture of Keeley wearing pants like this, though hers were probably designer. She wrinkled her nose. Why would she wear anything THAT girl had worn.

She gave up a few more things, and Cuddy stopped her before she reached her goal. "I'll get you these." She picked up the remaining outfits and walked to the counter.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT  
**

The weeks before the cruise seemed endless. Most of Lizzie's friends had gone away for their family vacations already, Vala and Jimmy were "working out some stuff" as her father put it. She hoped they would get over it in time to watch Rufus like the promised. Her mother was busy preparing the hospital for her departure. Sometimes Lizzie felt like the hospital was her mothers favorite child, and she was just 'the other one'. She laughed at the thought.

"Where's Mommy?" Lizzie walked out into the living room. Her father was tinkering with the piano.

"Where do you think?" House scooted over on the bench and Lizzie sat beside him.

"She worries too much." Lizzie put her fingers on the keys and looked up into her fathers eyes.

He automatically turned a few pages in a song book and nodded toward it. They began playing.

"Yes she does." House said, once they'd gotten into their groove.

"You should do something nice for her." Lizzie focused on the notes even though she'd played this song with her father a hundred times.

"Nah. Cuddy doesn't like all that mushy stuff."

Lizzie faltered in her playing. House went back a few bars and they tried that part again. This time she got it. "Daddy, sometimes I think you forget Mommy's a girl. Girls love the mushy stuff."

"Your mother is not a girl."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "A lady. Same thing, she just spends more on shoes."

"Oh," House scoffed, "your mother is DEFINITELY no lady."

"Daddy!" Lizzie stopped playing and hit him in the arm.

He laughed and rubbed it like she'd hurt him. "I mean that in the nicest possible way. Really."

Lizzie shook her head disappointedly. "Oh Daddy, I don't know how you got her to marry you in the first place."

"She owed me." He looked at his daughters puzzled face. "After I gave her you, she had to give me whatever I wanted." He pushed her nose playfully.

Lizzie giggled. "I still think you should take her somewhere, just the two of you. A romantic weekend or something." Lizzie turned back to the piano and started playing something Erik had taught her.

House listened for a moment, realized what piece it was and joined in. "Did she put you up to this?"

"No." Lizzie shook her head. She missed Erik. He had promised to teach her that polonaise he'd been playing recently, but he never got around to it.

"You're sure? Because whatever she gave you, I'll give you double to drop the whole thing."

"She didn't give me anything." Lizzie stopped playing again and looked into his eyes. He was staring down at the piano until her little hand touched his cheek and turned him to face her. "What are you afraid of Daddy?"

"Spiders, being murdered in my sleep, you running away to join the circus..."

"Daddy!" Lizzie had that same exasperated expression her mother did. It annoyed him just as much as her mothers did. "Why don't you want to do something nice for Mommy?"

House sighed. The earnest worry in her eyes prompted the truth out of him. "Something will go wrong. It always does." 

"But isn't it worth trying? You know she'd appreciate just knowing you tried." She tried to imitate her mother. "Failure is always better than chickening out." She wagged her finger at him sternly.

"Sometimes the stakes are too high to take the chance." House dropped his index finger randomly on the piano keys making sound rather than music.

Lizzie furrowed her brow in thought. She looked up at her father with new eyes. She's always thought him strong and fearless. "I'm very disappointed in you Daddy. I thought you loved Mommy more than anything but me."

"I do," House said hesitantly, stung by her words.

"Then show her!"

"I do." House smiled a little. "Every night after you go to bed."

"Daddy!" Lizzie put her hands over her ears. She did NOT need to hear about that.

House took her hands and lowered them into her lap, then looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in a while. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Elizabeth?" His tone was enough to make her crack.

"I don't want to lose my family. I don't want you and Mommy to decide you don't love each other anymore, like Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Vala. I don't want you to stop talking like Jeremy's parents, or get too busy to be a family, like Micah's." The words flew out of her mouth.

"Whoa!" House held her against his chest. "Your mother and I love each other very much, nothing the world can throw at us can be worse than what we've already faced and conquered. I will not stop talking to her, ever. If I did, she'd stop..." he saw his daughters innocent young face, "well, never mind that, just know that we enjoy fighting too much to ever stop talking. And there is nothing in the world that would make me too busy to play piano with my daughter." He turned back toward the piano and began an upbeat song.

Lizzie just listened for a while, her head resting on his shoulder.

After about an hour of playing House stopped. "Do you think she'd like a new car?"

"No Daddy. She'd like to spend time alone with you."

"I doubt that," House mumbled. He and Cuddy had never actually spent much time alone together. They didn't get married or move in together, or even date for that matter, until after Lizzie was born.

"You know something Daddy?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "You're an idiot." She smiled so sweetly he couldn't help but laugh.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER EIGHTY NINE**

The huge ship loomed up before them. Lizzie's eyes grew wide to take it all in. "Oooh, stand there." She pushed her parents in front of her, then looked through the new camera she'd gotten for graduation and framed them perfectly in the window. "Okay, got it." She looked at the small screen, pleased with her work.

She'd been taking pictures of everything for the past few weeks. She wanted to be as good a photographer as she could for the trip. She flipped back through a few photos. There was a picture of Mr. Winchester she'd taken at the pool party. He hadn't known she'd taken it.

She stared at the picture for a while, then erased it.

"Lizzie, come on." Cuddy motioned her toward the gang plank and the three House's walked up into the ship.

Lizzie gasped as she entered the grand foyer. "It's beautiful!" She spun around, snapping photo's of everything.

"At this rate we're going to have to buy her a new memory card by noon." House, with one hand around his wife's waist, headed off to a nearby couch.

"Oh House, this is her first vacation. Let her enjoy it."

House made use of his cane, and a young couple moved off the couch allowing him to sit with Cuddy at his side. He nodded politely as he sat down.

"Lizzie, don't go far," Cuddy called toward the awestruck girl. She was waving her camera around, taking close ups of the detailed sculptures, the Hidden Mickey's in the carpet, the glass chandelier and even some of the random people milling about.

"Mommy, daddy," Lizzie came bouncing over to them, "this is the best vacation ever! Thank you thank you." She threw her arms around both their necks and squeezed them together.

"How would you know?" House asked when she'd let him go. "This is the only vacation you've ever been on."

"Oh Daddy," Lizzie dismissed him and headed off toward the front desk. "Come on! I wanna see our rooms." She grabbed her father by the hand and pulled him up. She knew she could trust her mother to come on her own.

"Oooh!" Lizzie pointed to a huge painting on the wall behind the front desk. "I watched the show on the Travel Channel about this. It's an exact duplication of one of the original artworks for Snow White." She pointed her camera at the painting and clicked a couple times.

"May I help you?" The young man at the desk looked to Cuddy then House.

Lizzie wandered off as they dealt with the boring stuff.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER NINTY**

Ten years had passed since that cruise. Lizzie lost herself in the photograph her her and her parents, smiling with Mickey. Well, her and her mother were smiling her father looked more like he wanted to strangle Mickey with his own tail.

A lot had changed in those ten years, and yet, at times it felt as though nothing had. Her father was still cranky, her mother still adored him, Uncle Wilson and Aunt Vala still lived in that big house near the park and still came over every Sunday for dinner.

Mrs. Pryce had passed away a few years ago, of old age, and her house had been sold to a couple with a daughter her age. Lizzie couldn't stand the girl. Ben Taylor had moved away and someone new had taken his place, but all her other school mates had made it through to their senior year.

Keeley still thought she was the best thing about that school, and she was still wrong. She was dating McHotkiss, but he didn't seem too thrilled about it. Lizzie went out with him once, but she hadn't been too thrilled about it at the time. All looks, no personality. Still, she tossed the photo booth pictures of them from their one date to the carnival into the trunk.

Jeremy had come out to Lizzie shortly after she got back from the cruise. Seems he met a boy in summer camp that made him realize why he'd never felt complete. Lizzie wasn't surprised by this, really. If she thought about it, there had always been a certain closed offness to Jeremy that could only be explained by a deep, dark secret.

Both of the Winchester kids were going to Yale. It was their father's alma mater. Erik would be joining them there. Lizzie was going to miss him. Her first real kiss had been with Erik Kwon in the piano room during their freshman dance.

They'd both gone in there to hide from the crowd, and the music was playing in the background, and they started talking, and had to move in close to hear each other, and next thing either of them knew, their lips were locked together as they fumbled their way through their first kiss.

Many playful arguments had followed, each insisting the other had initiated the kiss. In truth, looking back it was clearly a joint effort. Lizzie put their prom picture into her trunk. That was definitely a memory she wanted to keep.

Erik had promised to write to her, and they both had webcams, so they would always keep in touch, but she knew it would never be like before. He was her high school boyfriend, and it was time to move on.

Micah and Jordiss became the best of friends. For a while Lizzie thought they were more than friends, that Micah had finally decided which team she was batting for, but it turned out to just be a phase. Micah was engaged to be married to a guy named Spencer Brody. Lizzie didn't like him, and she pleaded with Micah to take it slow, but it wasn't going well.

Lizzie, Micah and Jordiss were all going to Stamford. Winchesters Angels were going to live it up in sunny California. As much as Lizzie loved her family, she couldn't wait for freedom.

The biggest change, since that cruise was the arrival, nine months later, of her little brother MIchael. Her mother nearly died, and was in a coma for three weeks, but when she came out of it, she was overjoyed. House pretended to be miserable, but Lizzie could see that familiar glint of pride in his eyes when he looked at his son.

Uncle Wilson and Aunt Vala got married and had a baby of their own, less than a year later. A little boy named Charlie.

Lizzie almost felt a tear as she looked at a picture of Michael and Charlie's joint birthday party. Their birthdays were a year and three days apart, and they always shared their birthday party. She placed it on top of the other pictures.

Lizzie looked around her room. She'd left a few things behind, many of her books, her giant stuffed giraffe, the only stuffed animal she couldn't bear to part with. Her mother had told her to pack light, but Lizzie knew, she would never again live in this room. She would only ever come back to Princeton for short visits.

Her life was about to start, and she couldn't wait. She had decided that she thought she might want to be a reporter, so she was going to study communications at Stamford.

She heard her mother calling her from the other room. With one hand on the door knob, she looked back at the only bedroom she'd ever had, back into her past. She smiled at the memories of the past, and the promise of what was to come, then she shut the door. It was time to move on.


End file.
